Kat and Fi
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Harry is about to learn just where Minerva McGonagall comes from. He'll also help Minerva's mother get she and Albus together. After all...what are meddling mother's for? XD ADMM
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!!!**

**_Kat and Fi_**

_Summary: Harry is about to learn where Minerva McGoangall sprang from. He may also get her and Albus togheter with some assitance from Minerva's mother. After all...what are mothers for!? XD ADMM...duh._

**Ch 1: Moving In**

Summer time was Harry's least favorite time of the year especially after the disaster of the Triwizard Tournament. Then given that this was the hottest summer England had in years; it was just not a good year.

He was up in his room looking through his Transfiguration book at a loss for what to right in his essay when he looked up and noticed a moving van and silver station wagon parked in front of the house across the street from the house at Number 5 Pivet Drive.

"Boy get down here!" Vernon shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry quickly ran out of his room and bounded down the stairs stopping half way and looking at his uncle.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"We're going out for ice cream," Vernon growled, "you go across the street and introduce yourself to the neighbors and help them. Make us look good or else!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry nodded walking out the front door. He crossed the street as the Dursleys pulled out of the driveway.

Walking past the moving van Harry saw a man in his mid sixties lifting furniture and boxes with the movers. He was in jeans and a sweat covered t-shirt with his short curly black hair sticking to his tan skin. His eyes were grey.

Harry went passed them and walked into the house knocking on the open door.

"Hello!" he called looking at all the boxes in the foyer. Most of them were full of books.

"Yes who is…oh hello dear!" greeted and elderly woman as she came down the stairs carrying an empty box.

The woman looked to be in her late seventies to early eighties dressed in blue jeans and clean white t-shirt. Her grey streaked ebony hair was in a loose and messy braid and she was barefoot. Her eyes were a dark emerald green and her voice had a light Scottish lilt to it she looked vaguely reminiscent of someone Harry couldn't place.

"Hello ma'am. My name's Harry and I live across the street at Number 4 with my aunt and uncle. I just wanted to introduce myself and see if maybe you need some help moving in," Harry replied.

"Actually I would like some help dear," the woman smiled as she pulled him to her out of the way of the men entering with furniture.

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded.

"Good then you can come upstairs with me. My sister and son can handle down stairs," she replied, "We'd have had more help today but my other children were to busy."

"Oh okay," Harry nodded following her up the stairs.

"By the way Harry my name is Katherine. You can call me Kat though," she replied entering a bedroom.

The walls were a nice cream color and the bed spread was burgundy and black. One wall had a large book shelf covered in books while the other walls were rather bare.

"How are you with a hammer?" she asked sitting down and opening a box on the floor.

"Pretty good," Harry replied.

"Good then you can help me hang the pictures of my children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren," she smiled handing him a hammer, "Just nail on the black marks on the walls. I've already marked the stud areas."

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded picking up a few nails that were on the table.

"Kat," she replied, "Please call me Kat. I'm old but I don't have to be called ma'am," she laughed.

"All right…Kat," Harry laughed.

Harry worked quietly with the woman as she handed him frames to hang and told him snippets of her life. He found her stories quite interesting and seemed to be forgetting how melancholy he was feeling. He had just hung a picture of what he was told was her eldest daughter and her husband on their wedding day when the man from outside entered the room carrying a chest.

"Ma where do you want this thing?" the man grunted.

"At the foot of the bed dear," Katherine replied standing with another wedding photo to hand to Harry.

The man did as requested and looked up to find his mother smiling at some teenager and handing him a picture of his wedding photo.

"Ma who's this?" the man asked running a hand through his hair.

"This is Harry. He's been helping me hang my pictures," Katherine smiled, "Harry this is my youngest child and son; Ares McGonagall."

"Please to meet you," Harry replied shaking the man's hand then stopped and turned to the woman. "Your name is McGonagall?" he asked.

"Yeah Ma married Stewart McGonagall years ago," Ares laughed.

"Something wrong dear?" Katherine frowned.

"Oh no I just…I know a woman named McGonagall. She's a teacher at…at my school," Harry replied.

"Oh let me guess tall and wears bulky robes with a stupid tight bun. And her lips are always in a thin line?" Ares asked sitting on the bed.

"Y-yeah how'd you know?" Harry blinked.

"She's my big sister," Ares smirked, "She's the carbon copy of ma."

Harry turned around and eyed Katherine. While he could see some similarities he really didn't think she looked like the professor or the professor looked like her.

"Sorry but I don't see it," Harry shrugged.

"Well obviously not," Katherine sighed.

She crossed over to her vanity and rummaged around mumbling to herself. When she turned back around her hair was pulled up and she had square glasses on her nose. The likeness was uncanny and Harry couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before.

"Wow!"

"Well I don't like wearing my hair like this," Katherine explained taking the bun back out and letting the curls fall past her shoulders, "It's too confining. I did in school though to concentrate more. But I'm not in class anymore."

"So are you a witch too?" Harry asked her.

"She's as magical and pureblooded as the day is long. Have fun kid," Ares laughed and exited the room.

"Did Dumbledore send you here?" Harry asked looking annoyed.

"Why would he do that? No, no dear boy my sister and I gave the estate to my eldest son Apollo to manage and we moved here for a bit of quiet in our last few centuries," Katherine replied sitting back on the floor.

"Centuries? Just how long do magical people live?" Harry asked sitting by her.

"A pureblood will live 300 years and a witch can have children from the time she's 13 to 127. A muggleborn or half-blood will live 200 years and can have children till they are 80," Katherine replied, "Oh look here's a picture of Minerva when she was your age."

Harry looked at the silver framed photo and blinked.

"Wow she was pretty," he admitted.

"She still is…she just hides behind her teacher persona because she thinks it earns her more respect," Katherine shrugged.

When they finished hanging the pictures it was close to supper time and the sun was setting.

"Thank you so much for your help Harry. How about you come over tomorrow and you and I can talk some more. Fiona won't be here because she's going to Diagon Alley for the day," Katherine smiled standing at the front door.

"All right…as soon as I finish my homework," Harry replied.

"Bring it over. I'm pretty good with Charms, Potions, and Transfigurations," Katherine smiled.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Kat I had fun," Harry smiled as he crossed the street.

"Nice boy…needs a helping hand though," Katherine said to herself as she shut the door.

* * *

Hate? Love? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing...which is so sad!_

**Chapter 2: Eat Cake!**

After he'd served breakfast the next day Harry grabbed his Transfiguration book from his room and headed across the street. As he walked up the front step a slightly rounded woman with white curls that went to her cheek and blue/grey eyes walked out of the door.

"Oh Harry Kat's in the kitchen. Do you need anything from Diagon Alley?" Fiona asked looking at the shopping list she was holding.

"No Ms. Fiona I'm good right now," Harry replied.

"All right then I'll see you later," she nodded and headed down the street while Harry entered the house.

He walked down the hall and entered the kitchen to find Katherine stirring something in a mixing bowl vigorously.

"Morning Kat," Harry greeted sitting at the small bar/counter she was standing by.

"Oh good morning Harry dear. I was just putting the finishing touches on my famous cocoa frosting for this cake," she smiled nodding to the yellow cake at the end of the counter.

"Oh so who's it for?" Harry asked setting his book down.

"Albus Dumbledore," Katherine replied as she began frosting the cake, "Today is the 39th Anniversary of when he was named the Headmaster."

"Oh I didn't know that," Harry blinked.

"Every year I've made him a lemon marble cake with my famous cocoa icing and I stick cherry and lemon gumdrops all over it," Katherine smiled.

"You make him a cake ever year!?" Harry blinked.

"Certainly. I've known Albus since he was seven; when his parents moved him and his siblings to Godric's Hollow," Katherine nodded as she started strategically placing the candies on the cake.

"That's where I was born," Harry replied watching her.

"Most of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor families have connections to the Hollow," Katherine nodded, "What do you think?"

Harry leaned up a bit and saw she had made a phoenix out of the candies.

"You're rather creative," he smiled.

"Thank you; I try," she smiled, "Now I just have to make a special lunch for him. Oh is this your homework?" she asked looking at the book he had.

"Well some of it. I've been having problems with my Transfiguration essay," Harry admitted, "I thought maybe…"

"Well I did say I'd help you and Minerva did not get all her skills from her father," Katherine winked as Harry opened the book to the chapter.

While Katherine cooked she helped Harry understand the complexity of Human Transfigurations. By the time Katherine had finished cooking the food and placing it lovingly in a picnic basket Harry was finished with his essay…he even had an extra foot on it!

"Harry it's almost lunch time how about you call your Uncle and tell him you'll eat with me and we'll pop up to the school and surprise Albus," Katherine grinned.

"Uh we can go. My Uncle won't miss me," Harry said hurriedly closing his book.

"Well…if your sure," she frowned looking at him. He nodded and she smiled.

"All right then. You hold the picnic basket," she said picking up the cake, "Have you ever Apparated before?"

"No ma'am," Harry shook his head taking the basket.

"Well this will be an experience then. Take my arm and we'll go," she smiled.

Harry did as she asked and soon felt he was being squashed from all sides only to feel his breathe wash into his lungs. When he felt steady enough he opened his eyes up and saw they were standing in front of the Hogwarts gates.

"Don't worry Harry you'll get used to it," Katherine chuckled patting his arm, "Now come on let's go see what dear Albus is up to."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry had never seen the castle so quiet. As he and Katherine made their way up through the halls; a few of the portraits exclaiming their greetings at seeing her again, he wondered just what her reputation at the school was.

"You seemed well liked by the pictures," Harry commented as they approached the gargoyle.

"OH they're friendly to everyone," Katherine waved off.

"Katy is that you!? Has it really been a year already?" the gargoyle asked becoming very animated.

"Yes it is Harold," Katherine smiled, "I see Argus finally got around to polishing you."

"It took long enough. Pity you aren't around anymore," the gargoyle replied.

"Yes I was rather good at polishing relics," Katherine laughed, "Is Albus up there?"

"He is as is McGonagall and Snape. They're arguing over the budget," the gargoyle answered moving to the side.

"Hmm…this will be interesting," Katherine winked as she and Harry mounted the staircase.

"I take it you had detentions?" Harry smirked.

"That is a story for later Harry. Remind me and I'll tell you all about my school days. For now let's surprise the Headmaster," She smiled and opened the door to a full on screaming match.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Severus you get plenty of lee way on those ingredients! You don't need anymore money," Minerva snapped her hands on her hips.

"You just want all the money to go to your precious animals in that damn transfiguration room. And you'll use _any _means to get it," Severus snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"I think you know Minerva," Severus drawled with a smirk. Minerva's hands dropped and she stared at Severus in shock her face red.

"Severus you know that is not what is going on. I would never do that to Minerva," Albus replied gently but firmly, "Now if we move around some odds and ends we can give you both some extra money how's that?"

"Fine Albus," Minerva replied strained.

Severus said nothing just nodded and turned to leave but stopped seeing the two newcomers.

"Kat!?" Severus blinked.

"Severus how many times do I have to tell you not to torment my daughter? She really isn't doing anything illegal," Katherine sighed.

Severus blushed a bit till he saw Harry.

"Potter what are you doing here!?" he snapped.

"I'm with her," Harry said moving closer to the woman.

"Harry is one of my new neighbors," Katherine smiled putting an arm around the boy, "Now come on children lets have a nice lunch and celebrate Albus' 39th year of being the Headmaster!" she added placing the cake on the man's desk.

"Is this Katy's Famous Lemon Marble Cake with Cocoa Frosting and Cherry and Lemon Gumdrops?" Albus asked looking at the phoenix on the cake.

"Would I make you anything else sweetie?" Katherine smiled, "I also have your favorites; roasted lamb leg with mint jelly, mashed potatoes, green beans, fresh rolls, a 1972 Chardonnay, plus a fruit salad."

Harry then saw a sight strange even for the headmaster.

He jumped out of his chair and did a little jig before tossing Katherine lightly shouting, "Wahoo!!!"

Katherine laughed sweetly and swatted his shoulders.

"Albus put me down I'm practically your Aunt," she smiled.

"I'm sorry I've just missed your food the past year," Albus smiled kissing her hand.

"Well my mother always said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach…which could possibly explain why Fi never married. She can't even boil and egg," Katherine laughed.

"So that's your problem then Minerva?" Severus smirked.

"All right that's enough Severus," Katherine snapped her tone leaving no room for argument. "Harry and I came up here to say happy anniversary to Albus. Now if you can't keep your mouth shut leave. But if you do then you will miss the roast."

Harry saw his snarky potions master consider the matter thoroughly before nodding and quietly sitting in a nearby chair.

"Harry help me dip the plates please," Katherine winked opening the large picnic basket. Harry smiled and eagerly assisted.

* * *

Hours later as he was packing up the leftovers he heard Katherine discussing her family reunion.

"Severus I expect you at the reunion and you will play the games this year or I will hang you from the rafters," she said playfully but Harry had the impression she may not be.

"Kat you know I hate to play those ridiculous games," Severus complained.

"That doesn't matter you were invited you have to come and I am the Matriarch and I say you have to play," Katherine smiled sweetly as she opened the door for Harry.

He was headed down the stairs when he heard Katherine add, "Oh and Minerva I insist you bring a date this year. I won't have you staying on the side lines either."

"What were you talking about at the castle about the games?" Harry asked after they had apparated back to Number 5 and was unloading the basket.

"The McGonagall Games at the Estate. Every year this time we have a reunion and play games; sort of like our own personal Olympics. Several participate every year and as Matriarch I judge and present the awards; but the catch is everyone that plays must be paired boy and girl. Usually couples dating, married, or otherwise play with their significant others. But we also just pick some people and throw them together. That's how Severus and Ariel met," Katherine explained with a smile, "Now they're married and she's expecting a wee one."

"Snape's married!?" Harry blinked.

"To one of my great-great granddaughters," Katherine nodded and gasped seeing the clock, "Oh dear I've kept you to long. You should get home before your Uncle and Aunt start looking for you."

"I guess," Harry sighed a little sadly and got his book, "Thanks for the homework help."

"My pleasure and don't be a stranger Harry. You're always welcome," Katherine smiled leading him to the door. She gave him a grandmotherly kiss to the forehead and watched him cross the street and answer the house before shutting the door.

"Katy dear meddling is far too much your forte for everyone's liking," Fiona laughed coming down the stairs.

"I haven't the foggiest idea about what you are talking about," Katherine said lightly and went to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Letters from Friends**

Harry spent as much time as he could over at Number 5. He spent his time looking through albums and listening to some of the funniest and most surprising stories about Minerva and her siblings.

He wrote to his friends about her and received two letters back. Letters that told him he was here while his friends were somewhere together because their letters practically answered each other.

**Harry,**

**Blood hell! I can't believe your neighbor is McGonagall's mum!! How in the world do you stand being around her; she must be stricter than even McGonagall herself.**

**I've heard about the McGonagall Games though. It's a big deal to get invited to that thing. If she likes you this much I bet you'll go.**

**  
Ron**

_Dear Harry,_

_Ignore Ron he just can't stand the thought that the professors were once children to. As for Lady McGonagall she sounds absolutely fascinating. To think she knew the headmaster when he was a student! She must be a well of information!_

_Ron is right about the games though. Hogwarts; A History had a short chapter on the histories of the old pure blood families. In it was how the games are based of those of medieval times and that many of the in-laws died in the games. It's rumored the father or eldest brother killed them to protect a sister from a bad marriage._

_I wish I could speak with Lady McGonagall. I'm sure she could answer so many questions._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione_

"Your friends seem to find this discovery interesting. One would think they thought Minerva just flew in on her broomstick as is," Katherine laughed as she dusted the living room.

Harry was sitting on the couch reading his letters to her.

"I guess we just never think about the teachers outside of class," Harry shrugged.

"I suppose so," Katherine nodded, "So would you and your friends like to come to the Reunion?"

"Really?" Harry blinked.

"Really," she nodded smiling, "You remind me of my grand children and all so I think there is a place for you at the estate."

"That would be great!" Harry jumped up and hugged her tightly.

Katherine returned the hug and kissed his head. "What say you go invite your family for dinner tonight and I'll charm them into letting you come," she winked.

"All right," Harry nodded and ran out of the house.

* * *

The dinner will be interesting XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the reviews! Just wait till we get to the reunion though! The people Harry will see related or friends with the McGonagalls will make you flip your wig! lol**

**_Chapter 4: Dinner with the Dursleys_**

"Katy why are you insisting I be nice to these people? Being with that son of theirs wrestling is bad enough. I can only imagine what the parents are like," Fiona sighed sitting on her sister's bed.

"We don't know that," Katherine replied as she fiddled with her hair.

"Certainly we do. I bet you anything your daughter has complained to you about these people and her infuriation of Albus' inability to commit to children younger than eleven," Fiona huffed.

"First off…if I can get a good enough read on these people I can charm them into getting what I want; which is Harry. Secondly; Albus had no inability to commit. He's afraid Minerva only sees him as a big brother or cousin," Katherine snapped as she finally fixed her hair in an elegant French twist.

"And Minnie fears he sees her as a student or little sister. Your children are their own soap opera," Fiona chuckled.

"Don't I know it…I'd like to add Harry to it…in what capacity I have no idea," Katherine sighed looking at the walls of pictures.

"Well…shall we go downstairs?" Fiona sighed. "Certainly," Katherine smiled as the exited her room and walked down the stairs.

"You know I think Harry's birthday falls on one of the reunion days," Fiona said as she sat at the bar while Katherine worked over the stove.

"I know he'll be fifteen. I want to throw him a traditional Wizard's Birthday," Katherine nodded as she stirred something in the stove.

"He's not your child or even a part of the will. You can't do that," Fiona exclaimed.

"The hell I can't," Katherine shrilled spinning around and brandishing a wooden spoon like a weapon.

"I was not Daniel Potter's godmother just to watch his grandson be left by the waste bin. Harry will have a Wizard's Birthday!" Katherine shouted as the door bell rang.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…but I'm going to answer the door," Fiona said and rushed out of the room.

Katherine put a hand to her head and sighed as she turned back to the stove. Three minutes later Fiona entered the kitchen frantic.

"Katy we have a major complication," Fiona said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Katherine asked quirking an eyebrow at her sister.

"Minerva's here!" Fiona hissed.

"What!?" Katherine blinked, "What's she doing here?"

"My guess would be to get you to let her out of bringing a date to the reunion. Or maybe her guilt has finally made her spend time with her old mother. Either way this puts a major cramp in your plans to charm the Dursleys!" Fiona hissed as they heard heels clicking down the hall.

"All right, all right calm down. Maybe she won't stay….and even if she does she's not dumb enough to ruin everything," Katherine said softly as the heels came closer.

"She has Stewart's temper," Fiona stated.

"Damn," Katherine cursed as her daughter entered the kitchen.

"Hello mother," Minerva greeted with a small smile.

"Hello sweetie," Katherine smiled and hugged her daughter warmly, "What on earth brings you here?"

"I wanted to visit a while," Minerva smiled as the door bell rang again.

"Yeah uh…bye," Fiona said and dashed out of the kitchen.

"Are you expecting someone?" Minerva frowned looking at her mother.

"Min…baby we were expecting the Dursleys…now don't start nothing. If you stay your temper must be in control or I will ground you!" Katherine hissed giving her daughter a glare that would make any sane person tremble with fear.

"You …you can't ground me," Minerva stuttered.

"Don't test my patience! I am your mother and while I live and breathe I am the heads of the Harris and McGonagall clans and you _will_ do as I say," she hissed and then her demeanor suddenly changed and she smiled sweetly handing her daughter a tray, "Now be a lovely little daughter and take these hors d'oeuvres into the sitting room."

Minerva could only nod her head as she took the tray and walked down the hall to the sitting room. _How in Merlin's name does she do that!?_ Minerva shook her head in disbelief at her mother's way to get what she wants from any and every one. It was the mystery of Minerva's childhood that still had her puzzled.

Minerva entered the sitting room and sat down the hors d'oeuvres next to the round men and horse faced woman.

"And this is my youngest niece Minerva," Fiona replied as Minerva nodded to the Dursleys and sat down across from them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Vernon nodded taking one of the appetizers.

Minerva nodded.

"She's a little shy around people," Katherine replied as she came into the room holding a drink service tray.

"Hi I'm Katherine; Fiona's little sister. Can I interest anyone in a cocktail?" Katherine smiled softly.

Vernon and Petunia nodded as Katherine poured the drinks to all the adults. When she sat down in the large brown leather armchair Minerva finally noticed Harry come out of the shadows and stand by her.

"Oh Harry dear there you are," Katherine smiled and turned to Vernon, "I tell you Mr. Dursley; Harry was just a little godsend. Ares my youngest son was the only one that took time away from work to help his poor old mother move in and Harry here was just the biggest help."

"Mother I told you I had to finish my lesson plan if I was going to come to the reunion this year," Minerva frowned.

"Yes, yes," Katherine waved off and smiled up at Harry.

"He was so gentlemanly. It isn't something you come across everyday….oh Oh and Fiona has told me all about your Dudley."

"We're very proud of our Dudders here. He's the head of his weight division," Vernon nodded to his son who had gobbled up all the appetizers already.

"Dudley is one of the…toughest of the group," Fiona nodded.

Minerva looked at her aunt in disgust; which the Dursleys ignored.

"I've been practicing on that new hold you taught me Ms. Fiona," Dudley replied.

"Oh Dudders show him. Harry boy get over here," Vernon snapped. Harry gulped and moved toward the family but was stopped by a delicate old hand on his wrist.

He turned and found Katherine frowning greatly at everyone.

"No I'd rather Harry not get hurt before supper…Minerva is a black belt in martial arts she can play easier with Dudley," Katherine replied.

"Mother I'm not going to fight a child," Minerva huffed.

"I'll do it," Fiona laughed standing up, "Let's see what you've' learned from me Dudley."

Dudley nodded as they moved the table and started circling each other.

Katherine pulled Harry into the kitchen with her on the pretense of checking on dinner.

* * *

Once they were in the safety of the kitchen with the accordion door closed Katherine sighed and hopped onto the counter. Harry found it funny a woman of her age was so agile and pretty. It was more like she was in her forties.

"Those people remind me of my Athena's husband's family. I never really like them…the only good thing that came out of my baby dieing was I never have to see those people again," Katherine replied in answer to the silent question.

"Right…so what's Professor McGonagall doing here?" Harry asked.

"I tell you that still amazes me," Katherine laughed, "I…the 'Demon of Hogwarts' birthed upstanding Professor Minerva Katherine McGonagall. Oh it does me good to know I did something right when I raised my kids. But anyway…I really haven't a clue. She showed up not long ago and said she wanted to spend time with me. Fiona suspects she wants to get out of bringing a date to the reunion."

"Oh," Harry blinked.

"Personally if she would just marry Albus then I would not have to meddle in her life. I'd leave her alone," Katherine sighed as she got off the counter and started stirring the dinner on the stove and checking what was in the oven.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall!?" Harry blinked.

"You've never noticed?" Katherine asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well I…well…" Harry blushed scarlet and became interested in his feet.

"No matter. Let's get this food on the table," Katherine waved as she pulled some nice serving dishes out of the cabinets.

* * *

"So you're a teacher Ms. McGonagall?" Petunia asked as they were on the dessert course of their dinner.

"Yes," Minerva nodded.

"And no children or husband to speak of?" Petunia asked as though she thought ht mere idea was absurd.

"No not that I can say," Minerva said through clenched teeth.

Katherine's ears had perked up at her daughter's tone and she flashed the teacher a warning glare before returning to her whispered conversation to Harry.

"Katherine what exactly do you do now?" Vernon asked.

"Well I keep my big sister company for one," Katherine smiled, "and way back when I was a house wife and mother. But I also gave a little help to the other families. I'm a certified midwife."

The dinner was pleasant and Harry could tell Katherine thrived at being a hostess to guests. She was also not a novice when it came to muggle media.

He marveled at how she was so good at hiding her despise of the Dursleys and be so welcoming. Before he knew it the evening was over and the Dursleys were standing in the foyer saying goodbye.

"It was an excellent meal Katherine. You are quite the cook," Vernon grinned.

"Why thank you Vernon dear. I'll have to send Harry home with one of my pies or cakes one day," Katherine grinned.

"You really must share your roast recipe," Petunia added.

"Oh I most certainly will," Katherine smiled, "Oh speaking of Harry…I was wondering if it was all right for me to take Harry next week to my family reunion seeing as you three are going to visit or sister …wasn't that it?"

"Yes we are," Vernon nodded and seemed to think a minute before grabbing Harry's collar roughly and saying, "you better not get in her way."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry nodded overjoyed he was getting to go.

"I'll be by to pick him up Saturday morning," Katherine smiled as she shut the door on the family.

As soon as the door shut she turned toward her daughter and sister and squealed excitedly.

"You act as though you doubted your own ability to manipulate people," Fiona laughed watching her sister's display.

Minerva was frowning at her mother in disbelief at the fact someone her age would act in such an adolescent way.

"Well I am 181 years old. There is bound to be something I will not be able to do," Katherine smiled brightly.

"And yet there isn't," Fiona smirked.

"You forget I can not seem to get my beloved baby to drop the teacher persona and have fun," Katherine sighed inclining her head to her daughter.

"I have fun mother. It's just a mature adult fun. Something you should look into," Minerva snapped.

"Eh…Na," Katherine shook her head.

"Good bye mother I'll see you at the reunion," Minerva sighed opening the door.

"Good bye sweetie…Might I suggest bringing Albus as your date," Katherine said as she hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

Minerva rolled her eyes and transformed into her tabby form before running down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5: Arriving  
**

Two days pass and then it was Saturday. While Fiona loaded the car Katherine crossed the street and knocked on the door of Number Four.

"Yes…oh Katherine," Petunia welcomed in.

"Good morning Petunia dear. I made Vernon and Dudley one of my apple pies and brought that recipe for my roast you wanted," Katherine smiled, "Is Harry ready?"

"Yes I am," Harry called hurrying down the stairs. He was carrying his school bag and a rucksack.

"Good then let's be off. I'll have him back next Sunday dear," Katherine smiled as she pulled Harry to her.

Petunia vaguely registered Katherine's hold of the boy was like that of his grandmother's. She quickly shook her head and nodded.

"That's fine."

"Good. Well let's go Harry," Katherine smiled as they walked out of the door.

The two crossed the street and climbed into the car. Katherine got into the driver's seat and they headed off.

"It's really odd you are so….well good at being a muggle," Harry admitted as he watched the houses go by.

"It's not that hard really," Katherine replied, "Your great-grandfather taught me."

"He did?" Harry asked in shock.

"Oh sure. Richard and I were as thick as thieves growing up. I was even your grandfather's godmother," Katherine nodded.

"Yes for a while everyone thought the Demon was going to marry the Angel. Turns out she marries a man the same age as her father," Fiona laughed.

"I was never in love with Richard. Connie was and I was much happier being her maid of honor," Katherine replied.

"Did you know my dad that well too?" Harry asked eagerly.

"James …James learned a lot from dear old Aunt Kat," Fiona laughed, "Much to her daughter's chagrin."

"What can I say…I love to meddle," Katherine smiled.

They drove on for about an hour before they were far enough away from muggle eyes.

"All right seat belts!" Katherine replied pulling to the side of the road.

"Why?" Harry asked putting on his seat belt.

"Because Katherine is about to fly," Fiona explained.

"I thought that was illegal," Harry blinked as Katherine made the car invisible and then it lifted in the air.

"Well…when you're as old as we are…you can get around the law," Katherine laughed as they flew through the air.

* * *

Two hours later they touched down out side of a large Victorian Manor that was just a few square feet shy of being called a castle. It was beautifully old with rose gardens and ivy growing up the sides and front of the house.

"McGonagall Manor!" Katherine said in sing song as they got out and started unloading.

"Wow this is cool," Harry blinked in amazement.

"Yes it is. Now Harry the entire first day is for getting rooms settled and being reacquainted," Katherine explained, "You'll room in Hermes' old room by the master bedroom so you can talk to me if you need to. We'll put Ron and the Weasley twins in there with you when they arrive."

"Cool," Harry nodded as they entered the house.

"Ma! First as always!" Apollo laughed as he slide down the banister and landed in front of her.

"Punctuality is the best quality I have," Katherine laughed as her son tossed her in the air. "Now Apollo this is my neighbor and one of Min's cubs. This is Harry Potter."

The man put down his mother and looked at Harry.

He looked about sixty-seven with dark blonde hair and grey eyes dressed in black pants and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"You look like Daniel Potter. But you have James' hair such a pity," Apollo laughed and patted the boy's shoulder. Apollo was strong and tall.

"Min says you have a talent for trouble as well. I'm sure ma here will give you some good ideas," Apollo winked.

"I'll try," Katherine winked as wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Well the rooms are ready. Same as always. I'm just going to pop into London and pick up that little Granger girl," Apollo said spinning his keys on his finger. "The kids are in the pool."

"All right. Thank you son," Katherine nodded as a few house elves appeared and followed them upstairs with their luggage.

"You really are letting my friends come?" Harry blinked as he followed Katherine. She was holding his hand and pulling him lightly. Fiona had disappeared somewhere.

"Certainly. When Kat says she's going to do something she does it," Katherine laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva looked out of the window of the flying carriage nervously as it landed on the McGonagall grounds and started heading up the drive.

"Minerva we've been to the reunion together before," Albus laughed holding her hand comfortingly.

"You don't understand Albus. This year I think mother is insistent on me finding a husband. And what's worse I can only imagine what she's been doing with Harry. Why'd she move to Surrey anyway," Minerva huffed.

"Your mother has always loved children…had there been away around the blood protection and she been younger I would have happily left Harry here," Albus replied, "I remember many happy summers here."

Minerva smiled remembering them as well.

The carriage stopped and the two professors climbed out and got their luggage just as a group of children sped past them on brooms shouting excitedly.

"Hey sis. I suppose you just saw Ma's reunion gift to all the kids," Ares laughed as he jumped out of a nearby tree and embraced his sister.

"Was that the Weasleys I saw?" Albus asked smiling at his friend.

"The twins and the girl. The older ones are in the pool with the 'big kids,'" Ares laughed shaking Albus' hand.

"I didn't know they were coming," Minerva frowned.

"Ma wanted Harry to feel at home so she invited all the Weasleys and that little Granger girl. You'd think Ma had prospects of marrying him off to one of the grandkids," Ares laughed leading his sister and their old friend into the house.

"Surely you jest Ares," Minerva exclaimed.

"Certainly. Her eyes are on getting you hitched," Ares winked, "Oh and by the way. The Granger girl is with Ma in her bedroom if you want to see them," Ares added looking at Minerva as he opened the door to Minerva's room.

Minerva entered and nodded.

"Oh uh too many newcomers this year. Sorry Albus old boy but Ma says you are in there with Min. There is another bed in there after all," Ares said and walked down the hall.

Albus entered the room and went to the empty bed.

"I think Kat did this on purpose," Albus chuckled secretly thrilled about sharing a room with Minerva in any capacity.

"What was the first clue," Minerva quipped as they unpacked secretly thrilled at the idea. But she had to keep up a front and would speak to her mother.

After they had unpacked Albus went to the pool for a swim and Minerva headed up another set of stairs to the master bedroom where she heard voices.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Talks with McGonagalls**

Minerva heard voices in her mother's bedroom she labeled as her mother's and Miss Granger's.

"Lady McGonagall surely you see how wrong it is to allow elves to be slaves," Hermione replied.

"Stop calling me that. For Merlin sake I prefer people I like to call me Kat or Katy or at least Katherine," Katherine huffed.

"I'm sorry Lad…Katherine," Hermione apologized.

"It's fine dear. Now I agree that there have been great problems with having elves. There are several wizards and witches unable to care for themselves without them. However….you can not force anyone to leave what they rightfully think it their home," Katherine explained.

"An elf can not think working for an owner their home," Hermione said indignantly.

"My elves do. Do you call me a liar?" Katherine asked.

"No...I never would!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione you can not understand this. By the simple fact you are of muggle blood you could never understand the complexity of an elf's relationship with their master. It goes back even farther than the founders," Katherine said softly.

"Then you're saying Dobby is a fluke?" Hermione asked softly.

"My dear Dobby is an elf that saw something better and went for it. Most elves have the better and do not wish to abandon it. Would you abandon your parents?" Katherine asked softly.

"No but…"

"It's the same thing. Harry would leave his family in a heartbeat but you would not. It is the same," Katherine replied.

"Speaking words of wisdom?" Minerva asked entering the room.

It was a grand room; the largest bedroom in the home. The walls were a rich golden brown with dark wood furniture. The bed was huge and took up much of the room. It was a four poster bed with white gossamer hanging around the edges and white silk sheets.

Minerva remembered stormy nights when she was frightened and snuggled deep in the sheets for comfort.

"That's really all I have apart from my tips on pranks," Katherine replied.

She was sitting at her vanity while Hermione was sitting cross legged on the bed. Minerva crossed over and sat by Hermione smiling slightly at the girl.

"Hermione and I were speaking on ways of the wizarding world. She's a very questioning young lady…much like you were Mina," Katherine replied running a silver brush embedded with rubies through her hair.

Hermione blushed as Minerva looked at her student with a smile.

"I believe you are here for sleeping arrangements? Unfortunately I can not move you or Albus without disrupting others. This house is indeed large but only because the rooms are. In fact you know there are only eight rooms total and eleven are bedrooms. Three are bathrooms and the other five are the sitting room, kitchen, dining room, library, and study. Not to mention the attic and cellar. With all the family here and the guests there just aren't anymore rooms," Katherine sighed.

"I already have Hermione and Ginny sleeping in here with me," she added.

"What?" Minerva blinked. She looked around the room and indeed found two smaller beds to the side.

"We told her we didn't want to bother her but she insisted we room with her," Hermione replied.

Minerva patted the girl's leg and looked at her mother.

"Mother never was one to pass up the opportunity to entertain," Minerva quipped.

Katherine looked at her daughter and Hermione through the mirror as she wove her hair into a clean French braid.

"Am I under the impression you are angry? Fine then you can room with your cubs and I will take mine," Katherine replied in a voice she rarely used with her children.

It was cold and demanding…a voice she used when her children were insolent. Minerva's face paled and she stared at the mirror to her mother's eyes.

"Your wish was to be a teacher and I was thrilled. But now you seem to have a wish of being your Aunt…that I do not see happiness in. You are meant for more; but if you can not see it then it is your choice," Katherine stood, "You will sleep in here tonight. I will sleep in your room."

"No mother I…"

"My word is final!" Katherine snapped and stormed out of the room.

Minerva watched her form before closing her eyes in pain.

"Oh Professor McGonagall I'm sorry I…"

"It is not your fault Hermione. The fault is solely mine," Minerva sighed and left the room.

Dinner that night was lively and rambunctious. The McGonagalls told stories of their year apart and of school. The guests were aware of the tension between mother and daughter but did their best to ignore it. The family knew better than to ask why Katherine was angry. Better to let her decide when to again speak to the one she is angry with.

After dinner and drinks when everyone disappeared to bed Hermione and Ginny watched as Minerva attempted to speak to her mother but was cut off as she went into the boys' room and shut the door.

Minerva sighed and ushered the girls into the master bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kat what happened to you and the Professor?" Harry asked as he and the Weasley boys crawled into their beds.

"I say Minerva has her father's temper…based on that fact she pushes me to the brink of wanting to slap her. But I don't because I love her more than myself. Because of that I can not understand why she is so afraid of what is so clear. Surely you boys have seen it?" Katherine asked.

"Seen what?" Ron asked.

"We have," Fred nodded looking serious.

"We've been thinking of locking them in a closet," George added.

Katherine turned to Harry as she sat on his bed. "You were right," Harry nodded.

"Perhaps you three will help an old lady make a fairy tale?" Katherine asked smiling.

The three nodded though Ron was confused.

"Sleep well boys and pleasant dreams," Katherine smiled softly as she kissed Harry head and took off his glasses. She shut the door and turned off the lights.

"She treats all like her grandkids," George sighed stretching in the soft bed.

"Maybe once we get McGonagall and Dumbledore together the professor will be like that," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he finally understood.

"Got to bed Ron," the three coursed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Albus I can not abide by this anymore. Either you admit to me you love my child or I will ban you from this house and this family!" Katherine snapped as she stood across from him.

They were in Minerva's room late that night.

"Even I do admit it what will he gain?" Albus asked tiredly as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Albus you've pined for her since she was fifteen. Tell her! A loved lost is better than having no love at all," Katherine said softly.

She kneeled by him and pulled his hands away and forced him to look into her green eyes.

"Albus you swore to Apollo that you would never love anyone other than Minerva. You can not stand by her day after day being nothing more than friends. That's not life Albus. That's fear. You are supposed to be one of the greatest wizard's since Merlin. If you are….if you are then you will overcome the fear of doubt and tell her," Katherine replied.

Albus just stared into her green eyes as his poured out tears. She allowed him to cry for several minutes before tucking him in and retiring herself.

As her head hit the pillow she had the feeling she was making just the right cracks in the walls the two had around them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Katherine is a professional meddler. By the end she will have everything she wants XD...just so you know !_

**Chapter 7: Reunion Pool Party**

Harry woke up that morning to the feeling of a soft warm hand running a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry vision smiling down at him.

"Sleep well?" Katherine asked smiling.

"Actually I did," Harry admitted.

"Good…today we have the Reunion Pool Party…I trust you can swim?" Katherine replied handing him his glasses.

"Yes," Harry nodded sitting up and donning his glasses. He noticed the others were sitting up happily eating in bed.

"Morning Harry!" Ron said through a mouthful of eggs, "Kat brought us all breakfast."

"Great way to wake up," George replied.

"A hand brushing your hair instead of a mother screaming at you," Fred added.

Harry laughed as an elf put a tray over his lap.

"I'll have you know everything I made myself. The only things I allow elves to do are clean and serve….I hate cleaning," Katherine laughed and walked out of the room.

"I wish she was my Gran," Ron sighed.

"We do too," Fred and George replied.

Harry nodded his agreement as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva could smell the calming scent of cinnamon and lavender. A combination she associated with only one person. She slowly opened her green eyes and focused on the graying curls of her beloved mother.

"Good morning my most precious kitten. Did you sleep?" Katherine asked softly indicating the teenagers Minerva had roomed with were still asleep.

Minerva nodded quietly.

"I want you to forget last night and you can go back to your room tonight," Katherine smiled.

"Mother I…"

"Shush," Katherine said softly, "just remember that I love you and always will." An elf placed the breakfast tray on Minerva's lap as Katherine moved to wake up the girls.

* * *

Later that morning after breakfast; Katherine had woken everyone up the same way. Later that morning everyone congregated around the large oasis waterfall style pool for some fun in the sun.

The pool was large and circular shape with a waterfall over part of it. There was also two diving boards; one high one low, and a slide.

Total there were about fifty-six or fifty-seven people around the pool listening to music, chatting, drinking, splashing, and swimming. Everyone was enjoying each other immensely.

Katherine was sharing a lounge chair with Minerva as they talked with Fiona and Molly Weasley.

"I must say Katherine you have kept an excellent figure for eight children," Molly replied.

Katherine was sitting on the edge of a lounge chair Minerva was lying in. Her grey streaked ebony curls were in a ponytail and she was wearing an emerald halter top two piece suit with a black gossamer scarf wrapped around her like a skirt.

Her figure was very well taken care of and her size was slim. The same was said for Minerva; though she would not wear a two piece. Her swimming costume was a simple black one piece.

"Why thank you Molly dear. I have tried to keep it slim. I was petrified when I had Athena…I thought I'd never recover," Katherine laughed, "But after I started having all those large boys I realized it wasn't that bad. Now I'm more grateful to have them then a figure to die for."

Molly nodded her understanding as only another mother could.

"They are something to behold," Molly smiled watching a mixture of children and adults playing water volleyball.

"When I had Athena I was nineteen. Barely into adulthood and I found myself with a child. Looking into those soft blue/grey eyes I fell hopelessly in love and wanted as many as I could have," Katherine sighed.

"Grandmamma! Grandmamma!" shouted a young girl of fours with ebony curls and hazel eyes.

She was wearing a blue swimsuit and was soaking wet as she catapulted into Katherine's arms.

"Oh gracious me," Katherine laughed kissing the wet child, "Looks like I have a wet kitten in my lap."

"Grandpa threw me in," Claire pouted.

"Oh deary dear me," Katherine clicked her tongue. "Ares!"

"Yo?" Ares called as his head bobbed up from the water.

"Why did you throw your grandchild into the pool?" Katherine asked with the regal ness of a queen.

"Well…seemed right. She wanted to be thrown," Ares shrugged.

"Ares I have told you what you should do when that happens. I won't say it again," Katherine warned.

"Yes Ma," Ares sighed and swam off.

"You have to tell me how you do it," Minerva sighed as she sat up and took off her sunglasses.

"A little nutmeg and the pie is perfect," Katherine said lightly as she snuggled with Claire.

"Not a pie. I want to know how you can get what you want from us with just a look or a phrase," Minerva replied.

"A mystery that has puzzled people for years," Fiona laughed, "A curse of fortune."

"What?" Molly asked as she sat up looking very interested.

"My mother died giving birth to Katherine. As she drew her last breathe she whispered a spell that her child would never face hatred and pain without having away to be saved. She cursed Katherine with the ability to see what people desire from others and use it to manipulate them into getting what she desires," Fiona explained.

"It's not anything I can teach anyone. It's just something I do," Katherine replied as she stood with her great-grandchild and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later Harry was quietly floating along when he looked up and saw Katherine climbing to the top of the waterfall.

"Oh not again," Apollo sighed as he and the other siblings rushed to the edge.

"Mother come down from there!" Minerva exclaimed, "You can't swim well enough to dive!"

"Ma this is not proving anything! You didn't do it last year what makes you think you'll do it this year!?" Ares called.

Katherine did not seem to be listening though as she continued to climb.

"Albus she listens to you please go get her," Minerva cried.

Albus nodded and climbed out of the pool where he had been playing with Randal and Claire. He made his way up to the top of the waterfall and stood behind Katherine.

"Every year you try this. Why?" he asked gently.

"I have a fear of plummeting to my death. Stewart used to dive with me so I would not be afraid. After he died I…I've never been able to do it again. I try…but it always happens Apollo has to come up and get me," Katherine sighed.

"Are you hoping one day you can do it alone?" Albus asked coming up to her.

"Albus a fear can render us helpless…there is a way around the blood wards," Katherine replied turning to him.

"That has nothing to do with your fear," Albus replied.

"I have spent half the summer with that boy. There is a way to save him and I will not let you ruin those chances. You won't love my daughter…I'm not going to let you destroy another child's chance at life," Katherine said as she jumped off the edge and into the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Drama ensues when Albus is now forced to defend Minerva!!**

**_Chapter 8: The Games Begin_**

Harry was woken up the next morning by the same soft hand running through his hair. He opened his eyes and donned his glasses to see Katherine dressed in a Middle Ages style dress wearing a silver and emerald tiara.

The dress was a dark green and high breasted with silver outlining. Her hair was curled and looked like it had glitter in it.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Harry asked laughing.

"Today are the McGonagall Games. I have dressed for the part. Now dress in something you do not care if it gets messy and hurry downstairs. Today breakfast is in the dining room," Katherine smiled as she stood.

"All right," Harry nodded scrambling out of bed.

"I'll tell you your events while you eat," Katherine said sweeping toward the door. She stopped and turned as she stood in the door way.

"Oh and Harry …Good Luck out there," she winked and disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Attention! Attention children!" Katherine called as she stood at the head of the long table that amazingly held everyone. The chatting quieted down and heads turned toward her. Katherine produced a purple clipboard and smiled.

"I have here the names and event of the games for today."

"Let's here it then Lady of the Reunion," Ares teased.

"Very well," Katherine grinned, "Today's events are Couples' Chess, Sword on foot and Jousting on horse back. For couples' chess…the players are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Ariel and Severus Snape, Daniela McGonagall and Harry Potter, Hephaestus and Cora McGonagall, Ares and Christine McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall."

"Couple's chess?" Charlie Weasley questioned.

"A game of chess with two players on either side. You and your partner have to work together to win. Not as easy as it sounds when it comes to chess," Apollo explained.

"Right. For sword on foot we have Charlie Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Apollo McGonagall, Rowan McGonagall, Trevor McGonagall, Michael Grimes, May McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall, and Nanette Childs," Katherine read and frowned, "Hang on a tick….Fiona!!"

"What?" Fiona blinked looking up from her eggs and toast.

"Would you care to explain why my daughter is entered in this?" Katherine frowned.

Eyes slowly looked to Katherine, Fiona, or Minerva. Minerva looked very pale and Albus was speaking to her in gentle whispers trying to calm her.

"You won it every year you played," Fiona explained, "I just thought Minerva would like a shot. You were the one that taught her hand to hand combat."

"Minerva …speak up right now. If you wish it I will take your place and your name will be erased," Katherine said.

_"Minerva I've seen you practice. You can do it Tabby," _Albus whispered very softly in her and squeezed her knee under the table.

_Oh if he only knew what that did to her_. She turned to her mother and shook her head.

"Very well then," Katherine replied. A glint in her eye showed anyone paying attention she knew something was up.

"For Jousting we have Albus Dumbledore, Ares McGonagall, Jonathan McGonagall, Hermes McGonagall, Michael Grimes, Richard Arlington, David Jones, and Bill Weasley." Katherine reading and looked up, "I wish you all the best of luck and ask you to remember…I will heal the wounds inflicted…I will not raise any dying."

Everyone nodded; all those who had never played before fearful of what that actually meant.

* * *

After breakfast they all retired outside where three chess tables were sat up with for chairs each. Chairs were placed in rows to the side for everyone to watch. On a dais behind one table was a throne like chair where Katherine sat down. A small one sat to her left and she called Harry to sit by her. The games then began.

"Do people really die in these games?" Harry asked as they watched the players' converse on what moves to play.

Albus and Minerva however never seemed to speak. It was like they could feel what the other thought.

"In years past it has been known to occur. But not since I joined the family has anyone been killed," Katherine nodded and took his hand in hers, "I promise you Harry you will not be seriously harmed."

"Right," Harry nodded, "Kat can I say something?"

"Like what?" she asked as her sharp eyes scanned the players.

"I…never mind," Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Well all right," Katherine said unsurely as they continued to watch.

The players left and soon only Minerva, Albus, Ariel, and Severus were left.

Katherine sat up straighter. Harry did as well as they watched.

Minerva's mind was wandering. The closer she got to winning the more nervous she got about sword fighting. She'd never done it before; though she used to love watching her mother. If she was honest with herself it was her mother that had convinced Minerva it was more proper to be able to defend herself than anything else. No matter what others think.

Albus' mind shuddered at the thoughts running threw his head. A hundred and one scenarios went through his head and Minerva was absolutely the center of every one of them. Katherine's words also continued to echo in her mind.

Without asking Minerva made a move calling checkmate and it was over. Severus growled and walked off.

"The winners of Chess this year are Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore!" Katherine clapped as she stood with two medals around her hands.

The Professors approached the dais and bowed as she placed the medals around her necks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now remember to watch the twitch. Rowan's left eye always twitches when he strikes left," Katherine whispered as she strapped the armor onto Harry's chest.

"Right…wait what about the others?" Harry asked panicked.

Katherine said nothing as she left him and retook her seat on her throne.

The sword fighting was quite the show. The swords clashing amongst each other in a flurry that caused sparks to shoot from the blades. The players were dressed in chain metal and armor fighting for their very lives. Four would go into the ring at a time and only one would be allowed to advance.

Katherine sat proud and regal like a queen as she watched them all and passed judgment over them.

The game had gone on for several hours and now only Harry, Minerva, and Albus were left. Minerva and Harry had seemed to team up over Albus.

It was then a shadowed figure appeared on the border of the grounds and started walking up to the family.

"Who's that?" Fred asked Apollo.

Apollo looked up to where the lad was gesturing as he was taking off his armor and assisting his brother with his. Ares looked up as well and frowned.

"What the bloody hell is he here for?" Ares snarled.

"Who is it?" George asked.

But Apollo and Ares were not listening. Their eyes had turned to Katherine who they realized had stood and had her hand around her throat.

"Damn she's seen him," Apollo swore and ran a hand threw his short blonde hair.

"Seen who?" Fred repeated.

"An old boyfriend of Minerva's," Apollo sighed as a cheer went up around them and they saw Minerva standing over Harry with her foot over his chest.

"The champion is Minerva McGonagall!" Katherine clamped as Minerva stepped up and claimed another medal.

Katherine pulled her daughter into a hug and whispered, "Reign in the temper. Let me deal with him."

Minerva pulled back and stared at her oddly when they heard a solitary clap.

It was followed by a cold Scottish voice saying, "Well done little Min."

Minerva's face paled extremely as she looked into her mother's face for conformation.

"Please say that's not him," she whispered.

"I won't lie," Katherine whispered in return, "Just be quiet…I have an idea."

She gently turned Minerva around and smiled.

"Guests please welcome Bernard Jackal. Bernard I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, and the Weasley family," Katherine introduced.

"Pleasure," the man sneered.

He was the same age as Minerva with thick wavy brown hair and the most tantalizing green eyes. He was tall and well built with beautiful features. He was dressed in a white shirt and brown pants with a brown robe. He was quite dashing.

"I see I've come up on the family games. Would you mind if I play?" he smirked.

"Not at all," Katherine smiled brightly, "Actually we were just about to start the jousting tournament. You can take Michael's place for he twisted a wrist during the sword play. Apollo will help you change." Apollo gripped the man's shoulder as he stood behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone decided for a few minutes rest while they let the elves set up and saddle the horses. Also to let the players get ready.

"Mother how can you let him play!? This is beyond insane! You had to have brought him here!! I'm sick of you interfering with my life!" Minerva screamed as they entered the study.

"Minerva clam down," Fiona said grabbing her niece and shaking her by the arms, "Katherine had nothing to do with it."

"Mina I hate that bastard as much as you," Katherine said as she paced the room feverishly, "The only thing I can think is that he must have read up on the McGonagall Marriage Laws."

"The what?" Minerva blinked as she quit thrashing in her aunt's arms and watched her mother.

"It's a law that if a man vying for the hand of a McGonagall woman's hand in marriage wins most of the family games…if he wins the woman belongs to him. It's a wizard law as much as anything and it is binding still."

"What!!!" Minerva screeched.

"There are five more games….if I…of course! Mina don't worry mummy is going to fix everything" Katherine gasped as she ran out of the room.

Katherine ran down the steps and out to the small tent where she knew some of the players were. Thankfully Bernard was not in there.

"Oh Harry, Albus I need to talk to you two…Fred and George as well," Katherine breathed heavily as she sat down on the bench by Harry.

"Kat are you all right?" Harry asked patting her back as Albus gave her a cup of water. Katherine nodded as she took a sip of the water and looked at all of them.

"Bernard is here to get Minerva's hand in marriage. If he wins the family games then I will have no choice but to give her to him," Katherine said.

"Well then we just have to stop him. He can't take her!" Fred and George said in agreement.

Harry nodded as well.

"I know and of course not but you boys can not possibly hope to beat him. Albus it has to be you. At the jousting Bernard will declare his intentions…I'm certain. If he does then you _must_ declare the same intentions. You two will have to fight to the finish and if you loose Minerva will be forced to quit Hogwarts and move to Spain. She doesn't want that and neither do I. The Jackals are scum of the earth purebloods that beat and rape their women every chance they get. They are worse than Malfoys. Albus you must do this. After you win …if you and Minerva agree then I can annul the engagement. But until then you must stay as close to her as possible," Katherine replied.

Albus said nothing but nodded.

"Boys he can't be there all the time for he'll have to play every game now. You must keep your eyes on Minerva and come get me the second he tries anything. Keep her safe and calm for her own good as well as ours," Katherine replied looking at each teenager as if her were her own.

They all nodded.

"Good now remember I love you all and I know you can beat him," she smiled and left.

"Boys," Albus replied watching her retreating form.

"Professor?" The boys questioned.

"Get…creative," he smirked and left the tent.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Jousting and Kissing_**

Katherine stood on her dais and looked at everyone standing around the area.

"Bring forth the knights!" she called.

Out from the three tents stepped the players. All were wearing suits of armor with their hoods down; of course everyone knew Bernard Jackal was the black knight.

The eight men stood in a line in front of her and raised their hoods to reveal their faces.

"May the best man…"

"Wait Lady McGonagall," Bernard replied as he stepped onto the dais by her.

"Yes Sir Jackal?" Katherine asked.

"I declare the right to fight for Minerva's hand in marriage. I invoke the Marriage Law of the McGonagall Clan and say that when this tournament is over if I have been in one of top three in six games then I will claim Minerva's hand," Bernard replied.

"As you wish," Katherine nodded. "I here by…"

"Wait!"

Katherine sighed in annoyance at being interrupted; though Harry saw the glint of hope as Albus stood on her other side.

"I also invoke the law and ask for Minerva's hand in marriage," Albus replied.

A collective gasp went around the area and several whispered conversations began as Minerva's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as she stared at the dais.

"Very well," Katherine nodded and stepped forward, "Friends and Family! By Friday at sunset my daughter will be promised to one of these knights! Because she is to be an intended Minerva will no longer participate in the games and will sit with me," she clapped.

Minerva gasped as she looked down at her clothing and found her simple summer dress had turned into a medieval princess' gown.

"Now knights to your horses and may the best man win!" Katherine shouted as the elves stepped forward with the animals.

Minerva took a sit by her mother as the game began and took a death grip hold of her hand.

"Mother what if Albus looses?" Minerva whispered.

Katherine patted the woman's hand and smiled.

"Do not worry love. Your cubs have got it under control." She smiled as the game began.

Bernard and Albus quickly made mince meat of the others and were soon the only ones left. This meant that Bernard had already made top three of one game…but if Albus one then that put him higher on the scale.

Minerva was on the edge of her seat as they took their places and the horses raced down the line.

Something bright blinded Bernard and he shut his eyes allowing Albus a swift hit.

The family cheered and Apollo marked a hit for Albus. The two men set up and ran again.

Once again the light shown in Bernard's eyes and he was hit causing everyone to cheer.

"That's cheating!!!" Bernard growled angrily as he pulled his horse up in front of Katherine.

Her eyes scanned the group and found a small mirror quickly disappear behind a tree.

"It won't happen again. To your places!" Katherine shouted.

The men went back to the start and raced again. This time Albus was almost knocked off his horse and just barely kept on.

Minerva gasped and made to get up but was pulled back down my Katherine.

"Calm down Mina. He's going to be fine," Katherine whispered.

Albus groaned and rotated his arm as he went to the start. The Weasleys boys ran up to him and helped him get settled.

"Turn your head to the left next time. It'll cause a smaller target," Fred said.

"Aim for his heart. Small target but you have to dismount him!" Bill replied.

"Right," Albus nodded.

He kicked the horse and it galloped fast and hard toward Bernard. He centered his thoughts on Minerva as he twisted and rammed Bernard hard.

The black knight flew off his horse and landed hard on his back to the cheer of everyone around.

"The winner is Albus Dumbledore!" Katherine exclaimed.

Minerva jumped off the dais and ran up to Albus wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth.

Everyone gaped at them as Albus wrapped his arms around her slim waist and deepened the kiss. When the two broke apart it was to the cheer of the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: New Sleeping Arrangements_**

After the jousting tournament everyone retired inside for supper and a movie before heading to bed. Because of Bernard's appearance Katherine had the elves move put the extra bed and put Bernard in Minerva's room.

Albus moved in with Harry and the three youngest Weasley boys; and Minerva shared the bed with her mother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was a bloody good kiss professor," Fred exclaimed as Albus sat on the new bed in the room.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Albus grinned.

"I think you and the professor look perfect together," Harry replied.

"I must congratulate you two on the mirror," Albus replied as he got under his sheets.

"That is only the beginning sir. We have explicit permission from you to get creative and we have free reign of McGonagall estate from Apollo," Fred replied.

"Not to mention the promise to not have any repercussions from Katy," George added with a smile.

"One thing though," Fred said as he climbed under his own sheets.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Albus asked.

"What ever you see tomorrow…we ask you ignore and carry on," George answered.

"All right then," Albus nodded and turned out the light. "Sleep well boys."

"Night Professor," the four chorused.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Professor what you did was so romantic!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

She and Hermione were lying on their stomachs on the large bed master bed. They were in their pajamas with their wet hair in French braids. Minerva was sitting in the middle of the bed in a silky emerald green cami and bottoms as she looked through a photo album.

Katherine was propped up on her knees behind Minerva braiding her hair in two French braids the same as the girls'. She was wearing a black silk nightgown and her own hair was in a loose braid.

"It was like something from a fairytale," Hermione nodded.

"I'm still a little embarrassed I did that in front of all my brothers and nieces and nephews," Minerva laughed.

"Ron looked sick watching it," Ginny laughed.

"Ron lacks a vast amount of maturity," Katherine replied as she worked on her daughter's hair, "A pity really."

"Professor if you don't mind us asking…how did you ever date that guy? He's really creepy," Ginny said.

"My uncle introduced me to him almost twelve years ago. I didn't really like him and it all ended when he first hit me. I really thought mother would smite him then and there," Minerva said with a laugh.

The girls giggled as well.

"You know professor it's really funny all the stories your mum tells us about her school days. I mean being label the 'Demon of Hogwarts' is quite the title," Hermione smirked.

"No one will ever break as many school rules as I…I even caused quite a few to be written," Katherine stated with a proud glint in her eyes.

"Amazing then how you managed to raise a litter of rule abiding children," Minerva smirked.

"Well you aren't all rule abiding…and I did grow up…sort of," she laughed.

The other three joined her as well.

The girls spent several hours chatting and gossiping together before they all fell asleep in the large bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**We shall add some drama. And peril!**

_**Chapter 11: And the Games Continue**_

The games continued on through the week getting harder and more dangerous as it wore on. Several injuries had occurred but none so bad they need to be sent to St. Mungo's.

Everyone so far had a thrilling time and enjoyed themselves immensely. All the guests felt they were apart of the close knit McGonagall family; and they all agreed on the same thought. They hated Bernard.

The feeling was mutual for Bernard hated the McGonagalls; especially Katherine. He only wanted Minerva because she was the favored child and was set to get most of the inheritance. Not to mention the fact she was a powerful catch.

Unfortunately Albus and Bernard were so tightly together on their winnings and placing of the games…there were two games left.

"By this afternoon we will have a winner and one of the lucky bucks will be given this," Katherine replied as she pulled a small black box from her bosom and opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful antique engagement ring most of the group had ever seen. It was a silver setting with a four carat emerald in the middle. Embedded around the edge of the ring were diamond studs.

Bernard's eyes glinted brightly while Albus contemplated how to exactly give it to Minerva.

"All right then. We have the Human Transfigurations and The Duel!" Katherine sighed sticking the box back in her bosom and holding up her clipboard.

"For Transfigurations we have Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Daniela McGonagall, Severus Snape and Charolette Walters, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Bernard Jackal and Fiona McGonagall," she replied.

"What do you mean putting me with Jack Ass?" Fiona hissed lowly so no one but Katherine heard.

"I will not have the little ones harmed by his incompetence …and you forget that you are here with three highly trained Master of Transfiguration. You'll be fine," Katherine replied.

"This is for signing Mina up isn't it?" Fiona glared.

"…..Yes," Katherine nodded.

Fiona sighed and sat back down.

"Right now the duelers are… Albus Dumbledore, Bernard Jackal, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ares McGonagall, Rowan McGonagall, Nancy McGonagall, Coronus McGonagall, and Severus Snape," Katherine finished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone filed outside to the grounds and the players stood before Katherine's dais. "The rules are as follows. The men will bring their ladies before me and transfigure her into a marvelous creature made of three animals. The animals can be muggle or wizard it makes no difference. The man must change her, allow me to examine her, and then change her back with no lasting side effects," Katherine explained before she and Minerva took their seats.

"You may begin!"

"Miss Granger you are in good hands," Albus winked.

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded happily.

"I swear I'll be careful Gin," Harry replied.

"I trust you Harry," Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Screw with me and I'll kill you in what ever form I'm in," Fiona snarled.

"Sure," Bernard laughed sarcastically.

In minutes where the women stood were some of the most beautiful and strangest animals ever seen.

"Hmm," Katherine scoffed as she stood and walked around the creatures.

"Harry, A unicorn, thestral, with a hippogriff backside. Very nice," Katherine smiled patting Ginny's head.

"Thank you Kat," Harry blushed.

"Excellent work Arthur. A beautiful giraffe, hippogriff." She praised.

Arthur nodded.

"Oh Bernard now this is interesting. What is it?" Katherine asked circling her sister.

"Jackolope, tortoise, alligator, raven, rhinoceros," Bernard said as he smirked at Albus and blew a kiss to Minerva.

Minerva shuddered and turned her head.

"Very odd," Katherine replied. She continued observing the others till she came to Albus.

"And what have we here?" she smiled at the creature that was nuzzling her.

"The head of a Siberian tiger, body of an antelope, legs of a Clydesdale, tail of peacock, and personality of a tabby cat," Albus answered as he winked at Minerva.

Minerva smiled and nodded to him. She knew her mother loved cats. It was part of the reason she did.

Katherine kneeled over the creature and scratched her head.

"It's a beautiful animal Albus. Hermione dear you are exquisite," Katherine smiled.

"The Winner is Albus Dumbledore!!" Katherine shouted.

After the girls were returned to normal Katherine threw up the dome that would keep all magic in and all magic out. It was the dome the duels were always held in so the spectators were kept safe.

Two went in at a time and would duel till on surrender or lost their wand. Then another would go in to fight the winner.

"Albus, Bernard this is for all the marbles!" Katherine replied as the duels started in.

* * *

Five hours later Katherine called an intermission before the final duel between Albus and Bernard. She was allowing people to eat or stretch.

"I'm going for a walk. Harry, Minerva either one of you care to join me?" Katherine asked.

Both nodded and set out with her through the woods.

The trio walked through the woods. Katherine had her arm wrapped around Harry's while Minerva walked along beside them.

"Professor can I ask you something?" Harry said nervously.

"Certainly Harry," Minerva nodded.

"You won't break off the engagement with the headmaster will you? We can tell you two really love each other. And you fit pretty well together," Harry said.

"You've spent too much time with my mother," Minerva laughed as they stopped in a small clearing.

"I like her she's …like you but without the professor isms," Harry explained.

Minerva looked over at her mother who was standing just a few inches away speaking to a raven that was on her hand.

"That's what everyone says…the problem is I just don't know how to let go. My father always said it was better to be respected for your brains than your beauty. I always thought he and my mother married because of the old wizarding arranged marriages," Minerva explained, "of course I think now I know being you in all aspects is the better choice. That's why I really will stay with the headmaster."

"Awesome. You two are like the mum and dad of Hogwarts. Its better if you're married," Harry teased.

Minerva laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they moved closer to Katherine.

Before any knew what happened they were stunned in the back and tossed into a nearby hole.

"Well that's done. Jackal owes us for getting rid of some of his in-laws too," two cloaked figures laughed and walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

I gave you a cliffie. Now I give you the answer!

_I sadly own nothing!_

**_Chapter 12: The Passage_**

Katherine gasped and coughed badly as she tried to get all the dirt and dust out of her windpipe.

"For Merlin's sake what the hell happened?" she groaned finding herself pinned to the ground.

"Beats me," Harry groaned as he tried to move and heard another voice moan.

"Harry watch where you put your hands," Minerva moaned.

"Forget that. You two get off of me!" Katherine snapped.

Harry and Minerva inched off of Katherine as much as they could consider the place they were in was only about five feet in diameter.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"This used to be a secret passage to get out of the estate in case we were attacked. I blew it up not long after Stewart died when I realized Grindelwald's followers could get in the house just as easily this way. Unfortunately it appears Apollo still hasn't closed the hole," Katherine sighed.

She pushed herself up and moaned loudly at the pain that shot through her left leg.

"Damn it all to hell," Katherine swore.

"What is it mother?" Minerva asked frowning in the sliver of light they received from the entrance hole that was about twenty feet up.

"My ankle is broken. Do any of you have injuries?" Katherine sighed.

"A headache and a few bruises," Minerva replied.

"Um I think I sprained my wrist," Harry replied.

"Oh wonderful. And we're all wandless I'm sure… in an area that is warded against magic," Katherine snorted.

"So how are we getting out?" Harry asked.

"Well…we don't unless someone comes looking for us. And I doubt anyone can find this hole," Katherine said.

"What!? This can't be happening! This can't be happening," Minerva shouted.

She started hyperventilating.

"I'm middle aged! I want children! I want to marry Albus Dumbledore! I want to keep Harry! I WANT CHOCOLATE!! I WANT OUT!!!" Minerva shouted.

"Whoa, whoa," Katherine exclaimed putting a hand over Minerva's, "Baby calm down you're going to hurt yourself. We're going to get out!"

"HOW!?" Minerva exclaimed. "Mina we just have to tell Poe to go and get the boys. They'll get us out in no time," Katherine stated calmly.

"Well call him!" Minerva snapped.

"Geez she gets annoying when she's frightened," Katherine mumbled as she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "POE!!"

A caw was heard over head and squint through the light they saw Katherine's pet raven.

"Poe you need to find Cronos. Tell him we need help urgently!" Katherine said. The bird cawed and flew off.

"And now we wait," she sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where's Ma? She should be back by now," Hephaestus said frowning.

"Yeah Gran's always on time," Rowan nodded.

"Are we going to duel or what?" Bernard growled.

"We aren't starting anything till Ma is back," Ares snapped.

"Apollo can start it. He is the male head," Bernard snapped.

"Look just because you want our sister does not mean we like you and you can bet you won't get a damn red cent!" Ares growled lunging for the man.

Albus held him back saying, "Calm down Ares."

"Hey dad look!" Jonathan shouted pointing to the sky where a black dot was flying down to them.

"It's Poe. Something must be wrong with Ma," Ares said as Cronos stepped forward and the raven landed on his arm.

"Poe where's Ma? Is she hurt?" Cronos asked. The raven squawked.

"Is she alone?" he asked. The bird cawed.

"What happened?" he asked. The bird cawed several times before lifting in the air and hovering.

"Ma and sis are hurt. They need us," Cronos shouted as he drew his wand and started following the bird.

Apollo, Hephaestus, Bernard, the Weasley twins, Severus, and Albus ran after him.

"Everyone else stay here!!" Ares snapped and ran after them as well.

* * *

"Some...times I feel I want to…ah ah run away I want to…ah ah get away from…"

"Mummy my head hurts please stop," Minerva moaned rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry baby. Come here," Katherine said pulling her daughter to her chest and gently rubbing a hand in her hair.

"P-Professor," Harry said softly.

"Yes Harry?" Minerva asked.

"What did you mean about wanting to keep me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I never wanted to leave you at the Dursleys. I wanted to bring you here …I would have loved to have raised you at McGonagall Estate," Minerva sighed.

Harry blinked in astonishment for he never would have guest there were actually people that cared for him as much as his parents had. He was definitely not looking forward to Sunday.

"All right we need to pass the time till we are rescued. Let's all sing!" Katherine said trying to add humor to the situation.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…diddle dee…there they are a standing in a row…bump bump. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…"

"Mother would you please silence yourself," Minerva groaned as she buried herself in her mother's chest.

"I have not have sugar all day and you know what happens when I don't get at least a little bit of junk food," Katherine replied.

"Merlin I hope help comes soon," Minerva groaned as she sat back up and leaned her head against the dirt wall around them.

* * *

"Poe where are they?" Cronos sighed as they made their way through the woods. His blonde locks were sticking to his brow. T

he bird cawed and swooped onto his shoulder looking confused.

"Stupid animal. Minerva's probably at the house laughing at us for falling for this stupid joke," Bernard huffed as he sat in the crook of a tree.

"Don't be daft. Just because you don't understand the complex relationship we all share does not mean that everything is stupid. If you cared to look you would see animals and all of us understand things of this world you never will!" Hephaestus growled scratching his short blonde head.

Bernard glared at him as they trudged on.

"Professor what do you think happened to Kat and McGonagall?" Fred asked.

He and George were in the back of the small squad with their professors.

"I can only begin to guess Mr. Weasley. I only hope we find them," Albus sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mother? Mother? MUMMY!!!" Minerva screamed frantic as she shook Katherine roughly.

"What the bloody hell is it!? Katherine snapped jerking away.

"You wouldn't wake up. We thought something was wrong," Harry replied.

"Can't an old woman get some sleep without everyone thinking she's dead," Katherine huffed?

"I'm sorry mother. I just…wait do you hear that?" Minerva asked standing.

"Hear what?" Harry asked looking up.

"Shush. Listen," Minerva said quietly.

They listened quietly and heard the faint sounds of men's voices ringing through the land.

"Oh Thank Merlin. I'd know my sons bickering anywhere," Katherine sighed, "Help me up."

Minerva and Harry helped her stand and Minerva held her up as she hopped on her good foot.

"Shout," Katherine commanded.

"HELP US!"

"HELP!!"

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" the three shouted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oi mates I believe that is the lovely sound of our sugar depleted mother," Ares said as the followed the voices to the dark hole.

Cronos and Apollo transfigured to rocks into flashlights and shined them down the drop to see Harry, Minerva, and Katherine squinting up at them.

"Mother how the hell did you get down there?" Hephaestus shouted.

"Attacked from behind. I broke my ankle can you just lift us up!" Katherine shouted in reply.

"Right we'll have you out in two shakes," Ares nodded as all the brothers pulled back from the hole.

"All right men we got to do this the muggle way. That hole is warded against magic. Albus we need you to transfigure something into good and strong ropes, Fred and George you guys keep a look out with Bernard and Ares to make sure whoever did this isn't still out there, Cronos send a patronus to the women and tell them to be ready for wound care," Hephaestus said taking command.

They all nodded and quickly got to work.

* * *

"All right what ever comes down we're in agreement Harry goes first right?" Katherine sighed leaning against the dirt wall.

"Completely," Minerva said.

"I think Kat should go first. She's hurt worse," Harry said indignantly.

"Harry this is not about whose hurt worse. This is about who has the most value …and to your soon to be mother and grandmother we think you have the most value," Katherine said sternly.

"Heads up Ma!" Apollo called as he and the men lowered the roped down the hole.

"Just grab on and we'll pull you up one by one," Cronos explained.

The rope came down to just above their heads and they could see the small lasso type hole made for one's hand.

"Up you go … future grandson," Katherine laughed running her hand in his hair.

"I'm only going because I'm afraid what my future mother will do if I don't," Harry said as he tugged the rope and started to be pulled up the chute.

"Smart thinking," Katherine laughed.

"Harry are you all right?" Cronos asked as his green eyes searched the boy.

"Nothing major other than a sprained wrist," Harry explained.

"Good lad. Stand over by Severus while we get the women," Apollo replied as the rope was gain lowered down.

"I see Minerva and Kat voted for Saint Potter to be rescued first," Severus snipped.

"For your information I wanted Kat to go first but they made me take the rope," Harry snapped and focused his eyes on the men.

He could see Albus' worried expression and the determined look in his eyes as he kept the rope anchored to the tree and pulled hard on the rope.

Five minutes later Minerva was pulled out of the hole and hurried over to Harry where she knelt by him and gave him the once over.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked running her hands softly over his arms.

"I'm fine really," Harry smiled.

She smiled back and stood pulling him closer to her as they waited.

It took another five minutes but Katherine was pulled out and gently laid on the ground. It was amazing how caring and loving the men were to their mother. Almost as if they prized her over all treasures…the truth was they did.

"Mum you look terrible. How's your ankle?" Apollo asked pushing on it lightly.

"Hurts! And I need a bath. Someone pick me up and carry me to the house," Katherine sighed.

Apollo laughed and gently lifted her in the air. It was rather easy since she didn't way much anyway.

"Minerva are you all right?" Albus asked as he worriedly took her shoulders in his hands.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Albus. I love you so much," Minerva smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her lightly.

"I love you Tabby," Albus smiled returning the kiss.

"Damn it! The bitch is mine!" Bernard shouted as he aimed the killing curse at Albus' back.

Time slowed as the green light shot from his wand toward the couple. Harry shouted a shield charm as Bernard was stunned and bound by the twins.

"You aren't killing our favorite professors," Fred replied.

George picked up the man's wand and smiled.

"You have been weighed, measured, and have been found wanting. You are not even close to being good enough for out Head," George smirked.

"Boys give me that wand please," Katherine replied as she still sat in Apollo's arm.

George handed over Bernard's wand with a nod. Bernard watched in horror as a dark look came into Katherine's eyes.

"You abuse my daughter and my hospitality. You've tried to kill my future son-in-law and do away with the three of us. As Lady McGonagall and one of the Heads of the Wizenagamont I sentence you to Azkaban and you shall be transported immediately!" she said regally as she simply snapped his wand and threw the pieces down the hole.

"Ares take that pig to the Ministry, Cronos seal up that hole permanently. And Albus…"

"Yes Kat?" Albus asked stepping up to her.

Katherine pulled the box from her chest and placed it in his hands.

"You have more than earned the right to this," she smiled.

Albus smiled and turned around as he kneeled before Minerva. Minerva's eyes widened as she grabbed Harry's hand. Harry squeezed it reassuringly as he smiled up at her.

"I've loved you for years Minerva. Your mother is right…we shouldn't be afraid of our feelings anymore. Marry me?" Albus asked opening the box.

"Only if adopt Harry," Minerva said with tears in her eyes.

Albus looked at the teenager and seemed to be reading him. He turned back to Minerva and nodded with a smile.

"Then yes, yes…YES!" Minerva squealed.

Albus placed the ring on her delicate finger and swept her up in a kiss.

"Oh thank God!" Katherine sighed going limp in Apollo's arms, "I can die now!"

"Nonsense you have a grandson to spoil," Apollo laughed as they started back toward the house.

* * *

This is not the end! There is more to come....and even a squeal if you all ask nicely!XD


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: A Wizard's Birthday**_

Returning from the rescue mission a large engagement party had been thrown for Albus and Minerva. The clan had partied late into the night and now were all sleeping it off.

Albus and Minerva were cuddled together in Minerva's room. A soft knock was heard outside and a voice Minerva knew all to well.

"Mina, Mina love its mummy can I come in?" Katherine asked opening the door slightly.

Minerva got up and wrapped Albus dressing gown around her lithe frame.

"Yes mother," Minerva answered. Katherine entered the room smiling brightly.

"Good morning my love. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Very…you are not one to knock in the morning," Minerva said crossing her arms.

"Well I knock when I suspect fun is had at night," Katherine said with a wink as she went over to Minerva's closet and threw the doors open.

Minerva blushed as she watched her mother sort through her robes.

"What are you looking for?" Minerva asked curiously.

"You have a date with the Ministry. I had hoped you would agree to adopt Harry so I had Damien get everything ready. You remember Damien?" Katherine said taking out a set of lovely red robes.

"Yes mother I do but how…"

"No time. You and Albus need to get up and get going to the Ministry to get everything signed. You can go shopping on the way back and then everything will be ready by the time you get home," Katherine explained as she chose a nice set of blue robes with silver stars on them for Albus.

"Shopping? For what?" Minerva asked sitting on the bed. Albus was still asleep.

"Harry's gift," Katherine said.

Minerva looked at her mother in confusion. Then it donned on her and she clamped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Merlin it's his birthday. I can't believe I forgot!" Minerva exclaimed and ran around trying to get ready as she threw a slipper at Albus to wake him up. Katherine smiled and quietly left the couple alone.

* * *

Harry was sleeping peacefully when he was suddenly awakened by his bed bouncing uncontrollably.

"Aggh! Aghh! Wh-what's going on!?" Harry screamed clutching his blanket to his chest as he grabbed his glasses.

"Wakey wakey!" Katherine exclaimed jumping up and down on the end of Harry's bed.

"What on earth happened to nice quiet waking?" Harry groaned flopping back on his pillow.

"Not today. Today is your birthday!" Katherine shouted as she flipped off the bed and landed on her feet.

"What!?" Harry blinked sitting up.

His mind quickly thought about the date and he blinked. "I completely forgot my own birthday!"

"That happens," Katherine nodded sitting on the bed and smiling.

"Now I have a few questions in regards to the party tonight."

"Okay," Harry nodded.

Katherine conjured her clipboard and a pen.

"Okay what kind of cake would you like?" she asked.

"Uh…chocolate and vanilla marble with that special icing of yours," he said.

"Ice cream?"

"Chocolate, Mint Chip, and Strawberry."

"Supper? Your party won't start till four."

"Um that roast lamb leg and min jelly was good. And uh…oh small potatoes and broccoli with cheese sauce and rolls."

"Excellent. I'll get right on it. You hurry on outside after you eat and playing with your cousins," she winked and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was walking around the grounds with Ariel Snape when they came upon a sight Harry was sure most people outside of this clan never saw.

Albus and Katherine were jumping on a large trampoline while Minerva walked around them video taping and taking pictures of them.

"Here we go! Here we go!" Katherine laughed getting some good momentum. "Watch this one."

She jumped in the air and did a full twisting layout before landing on the trampoline still bouncing.

"Impressive," Albus nodded. He took her place in the middle of the trampoline and started getting his own momentum. He jumped and did a twisting back flip only to land on his back.

"Weighed, measured, and found wanting. I suggest you not try to beat your future in-law on a dare," Katherine laughed as she back flipped off the trampoline.

"Now that was cool," Harry said as he and Ariel walked up to the trio.

"Gran will you ever actually grow up?" Ariel shook her head.

"You know I tried that once. You know what happened when I did?" Katherine said tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Everyone shook their head.

"I had eight kids," she said deadpan.

Albus started with a smirk and eventually turned into a bent over laugh.

"Aw and I was trying to b serious," Katherine pouted, "Well must go check on Harry's birthday supper. Tootles," she added and skipped off to the house.

"Harry," Ariel said watching her great grandmother skipping off.

"Yes?" Harry asked watching the same thing.

"Fear for your sanity. You'll loose it fast in this Clan," she replied and walked off toward her husband leaving Harry with the professors.

"Somehow I don't think she's joking," Harry said turning to the two.

"Probably not," Albus laughed, "we have something for you. And early birthday present."

"What is it?" Harry asked eyes shining.

Minerva smiled and pulled out a certificate from her robes that she gave to Harry.

_**This hereby certifies that one Harry James Potter; born July 31, 1980, has been adopted by one Minerva Katherine McGonagall-Dumbledore and one Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore. This is set forth today; July 31, 1995.**_

_** Ministry of Child Welfare**_

_**Damien Gorbin**_

"You two got married!?" Harry blinked looking at the certificate.

"We didn't see any use in a lengthy engagement and we were already at the Ministry," Albus shrugged.

"You're really ours now Harry," Minerva smiled.

"Now that is a great birthday present…a mum and dad," Harry smiled with misty eyes as he hugged Minerva tightly. She returned the hug while Albus patted the boy's back.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to you; Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Harry! Happy Birthday to you!**

The clan clapped and cheered as they ended the song and Katherine sat the cake before him. The cake was square and the icing on top depicted a Quidditch match.

"Make a wish," Katherine grinned as he looked up at her. Harry closed his eyes and made a wish for something he'd wanted for a very long time…well something besides parents. He opened his eyes and blew the candles out in one go.

"What'd you wish for mate?" Ron asked shoving cake in his mouth.

"Ron if he tells you it won't come true," Katherine chastised as she handed the Weasley another piece of cake.

It was time for the gifts to be opened but Katherine had one she wanted to give first.

"Attention everyone!" Katherine called. The room quieted and focused on Katherine as she stood by Harry who was still seated.

"Harry his now my grandson and as he is fifteen it is tradition I as grandmother present him with the traditional wizard's gift," Katherine smiled as she handed him a small black jewelry box.

Harry opened it and his eyes widened at the exquisite silver pocket watch. The design on the front was of a knight battling a dragon, inside on one side was a brilliant ivory face with black numbers, the other side held a picture of Minerva and him smiling and waving, and on the back was the inscription: _Family Ties Bind Forever. Love Gran._

"Wow thanks Kat…Gran," Harry smiled hugging her neck.

"You're welcome," Katherine smiled.

The party went on late into the night and Harry received loads of gifts and tons of affection. He went to be that night with the widest grin imaginable on his face. He was loved and he was wanted. He now had a family!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katherine smiled at her reflection as she brushed her silky locks. Her meddling always got her want she wanted. She had a new son in law and a grandson. And if her powers weren't failing her then she was sure she'd get some other things she wanted.

With a smile on her lips and twinkle in her eye the 'Demon of Hogwarts' went to bed with excitement over what was to come.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: The Summer's Close**_

Harry was woken up my warm hand brushing through his hair and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla feeling his nose. He opened his eyes and put on his glasses. As his eyesight focused he smiled.

"Morning mum," he said stretching.

"Morning Harry love. Sleep well?" Minerva smiled down at him.

"Oh yeah," he nodded sitting up.

"Good. Now hurry and get dressed. Your grandmother will be here in twenty minutes to take you school shopping. I think she's bringing the Weasley children with her," Minerva explained standing up.

"Oh Gran is brave to take us all by herself," Harry laughed crawling out of bed.

"You have no idea," Albus laughed as he passed the room.

* * *

Harry slid down the banister of his home at 114 Norton Street as Minerva opened the door to reveal Katherine smiling brightly; the four youngest Weasleys and Hermione behind her.

"Harry dear how lovely to see you," Katherine laughed as she entered the home and spun Harry around in a large hug.

Harry laughed and returned the embrace as Katherine sat him back down.

"Thanks Gran. You're looking particularly beautiful this morning," Harry grinned.

"Well a month with Albus and he's already taught you how to flatter a woman," Katherine laughed messing his hair. Harry just grinned at her.

"Well kids shall we get going?" Katherine asked.

"Yes Kat!" the little group exclaimed.

"Mother please don't fill them up on junk food and by them joke supplies," Minerva begged as the children walked out of the door and climbed into Katherine station wagon.

"Minerva dear don't worry so much," Katherine smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek as she walked out of the door.

Albus and Minerva stood in the door way waving as the car pulled off before shutting the door. Albus wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her neck.

"You know she didn't promise to not do those things," Albus whispered in her ear as he nipped at it lightly.

Minerva sighed and turned in his arms.

"I know. Kiss me," she commanded smiling. Albus happily obliged.

* * *

"All right boys these are the rules….don't get anything that will kill anyone," Katherine smiled as she dropped a bag of gold coins in Fred's hands. They were sitting outside of the ice cream parlor eating large sundaes.

Fred and George peered into the bag and their eyes lit up as they dashed to the joke shop. Hermione frowned as they ran off and turn a disapprovingly look to Katherine. Katherine looked down at the girl and sighed.

"Don't look so high and mighty. Every one breaks the rules at some point. You sneaking out of the dorms is no different so I suggest you quit trying to be a teacher's pet."

Hermione flushed and turned back to her ice cream.

"Now Ron how do you like your prefect badge?" Katherine smiled.

"I'd rather not have to worry about it," Ron said quietly.

"Sure I was the same. Then I realized something…being in a teacher's confidence gives you insight into very well kept secrets," Katherine laughed as they heard a distinct soft voice cough.

"Hem, hem."

Harry saw his grandmother's eyes close in annoyance before she turned and plaster and brilliant smile on her face.

"Dolores darling you look wonderful," Katherine smiled as she stood and bent down to hug the woman.

The Golden Trio and Ginny raised their eyes at Katherine's choice of words because this woman was a toad and wore way to much pink. Not to mention Katherine towered over her when she stood.

"Thank you Katherine. I didn't know you were one to take you daughter's students on outings," Dolores replied peering at the four children at the table.

"Oh I love taking the more promising ones. And as I recall I took Albus' as well. I did take you on a few outings," Katherine replied as she sat down, "Care to join us?"

"Certainly," Dolores said taking one of the twins' chairs.

"So how is Cornelius and the Ministry?" Katherine asked.

"He's doing well. Although Mr. Potter and Professor Dumbledore's misunderstandings are really starting to worry people," Umbridge replied.

"Yes I've seen the papers. It's such a pity. I've known Albus since he was a small child and he never seemed one to lie. Actually I remember quite vividly a time he came to me with tears in his eyes holding the broken pieces of my priceless crystal tiger figurine," Katherine said thinking, "Poor thing had been showing off his little magic abilities to Apollo and Hephaestus. He had levitated the tiger in the air and lost concentration and it fell shattering into several little bits."

"Yes well admitting to breaking a knickknack is one thing but this is an entirely different matter," Umbridge frowned, "You should speak with him about this story. Scaring everyone is just not good politics."

"You're right of course. I will," Katherine smiled.

"Thank you. Well I better be off then," Dolores smiled as she nodded and stood.

"All right then. Bye Dolores dear," Katherine waved.

As soon as the toad was out of earshot Katherine hissed like an angry cat.

"The nerve of that woman telling me my grandson and son-in-law are insane. One of these days I will boot her and Fudge out of their positions and I'll set someone with a brain in the high chair."

"What happened with the tiger?" Harry asked trying to get Katherine off her brooding.

"Hmm? Oh…he cried in my lap for over an hour before I could get him to understand it was an accident and I could fix it," Katherine laughed.

"How old was he?" Hermione asked taking Harry's lead.

"About seven or eight," Katherine shrugged, "Simple flick of the wand and the pieces came together… but there were a few pieces missing. He cried about that too till I told him a broken figurine had character and that made it even more special. I said the same thing when he was twelve and broke his nose the second time."

The friends laughed and enjoyed their sundaes before heading back to their homes.

The summer ended and the friends were taken to the train by Katherine, Fiona, and the Weasleys. They said by to everyone and promised to come home for Christmas as they headed off to school.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Fight Fire with Fire**_

Katherine was in her sitting room playing Beethoven's _Moon Light Sonata_ while Fiona embroidered. It was early October and with children in school and couples at work or society luncheons the two old spinsters had nothing to do but be old. Well actually one was a spinster and one a widow…but that was beside the point.

Every since September their lives had grown dull and there were starting to fill old.

"This is the most depressing school year I've ever lived through," Katherine sighed.

"Indeed. I now regret not dying at an early age like the rest of the Harris family," Fiona sighed.

"Oh Fi," Katherine shook her head and continued to play.

The sisters were lost in their activities and thoughts; so lost that they nearly had heartaches when their front door flew open and all Katherine's sons ran in. Their eye were a lit with anger and murder.

"What on earth has happened?" Katherine asked standing and clutching her rapidly beating chest.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning!?" Cronos snapped.

"No we cancelled our subscription in when the first story trashing Albus came out," Fiona answered.

"Look at this!" Apollo said thrusting the paper in his mother's face. Fiona walked over and looked at her sister's shoulder. Both women's eyes widened in shock as they read the headline.

_**Hogwarts High Inquisitor**_

_Minister Fudge began his mission to clean out the lies of Hogwarts earlier this year with the hiring of Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge as Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are told she has already revolutionized the teaching of said subject which is normally very un structured. Now we are told she is to be given the job of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. As High Inquisitor Dolores will be observing the professors' teaching habits and weeding out the professors deemed unsafe to teach our children……._

And so it read on.

"Ma they can't do this! They completely over rode us," Apollo stated.

"And I got a letter from Mina that said her interviews are really discovering everyone's backgrounds and getting rid of unworthy people. Not to mention her teaching is forcing them to copy lines all day," Ares explained. "Plus I got a letter from her just yesterday that said Harry's detention with her was with a blood quill!"

Katherine's head snapped up as she threw the paper into the fireplace.

"Apollo you will no longer take my place at the governors table. This has gone too far…it's time this world gets put back together," Katherine said as she grabbed her cloak off the coat rack and fastened it around her neck.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Ares asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh yes…Lady McGonagall's going to clean house!" Katherine said as she popped away.

"Oh this will be good," Hephaestus grinned. The men nodded as they followed their Aunt into the kitchen.

* * *

"What's the meaning of an emergency governor's meeting?" Lucius Malfoy snapped as he walked into the circular room with the large roundtable in the middle.

"The meaning is the fact that we have a serious situation on our hands," Katherine snapped as she sat in 'head' chair.

"Katherine," Lucius smirked, "haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yes and my son is far too nice to put you in your place Mr. Malfoy. Sit!" she barked.

Lucius' grumbled and sat down a few chairs down from her.

In all there were twelve governors all from the most prominent and last of the pureblood lines. If you went back far enough you'd realize there were three representatives for each founder.

"Now the purpose of this meeting is to discuss the Ministry's delusion in think they can take over our school," Katherine stated.

"The Ministry has been fixing what your son-in-law is destroying," Malfoy snapped.

"Dragon Shit," Katherine snapped causing the others to gasp.

"The Ministry has been a thorn in the school's back for centuries. The Governors were created by the founders from their own children to insure this school was well taken care of. We as the ancestors of those four great witches and wizards cannot simply stand by and allow this great institution to be taint with politics!"

The other governors made vivid agreements to her speech.

"You're right Katherine. What should we do?" Benjamin Bones asked.

"We're going to play the Ministry's own game. I propose we send one of our own in to observe a special select group of professors we claim we are thinking of replacing. We'll do our own clean out," Katherine explained.

"Who should go then?" Albert Griffin asked.

"I vote Katherine," Benjamin said.

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Then it's settled," Benjamin nodded, "Tomorrow Katherine you will report to Hogwarts and we will start our own 'cleaning.'"

Katherine nodded as the meeting continued on about other issues.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: The Demon Returns_**

It was front page news the next morning and the castle was a buzz with rumors. The hall was filled with noise about what it could mean that the governors were personally sending someone to observe the school.

"What kind of game are they playing at?" Hermione asked as she read the article for the third time.

"My dad owled they were going to do their own clean sweep of the school. Said they were taking the Minster's advice and were going to get rid of some of the teachers," Amelia Bones said in passing.

"Maybe they'll get rid of Umbridge," Ron grinned.

"I doubt it. She just got here and the governors said they were taking her advice," Hermione read.

"Does the paper say who they're sending?" Neville asked. He knew not all of the governors were nice.

"No," Hermione shook her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that afternoon; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Herbology when they saw Umbridge and Dumbledore at the gates greeting someone in dark emerald robes.

"Must be the governor," Ron replied.

Harry squinted his eyes and strained his eyes to get a better view. He saw the Headmaster say something to the figure and heard a melodious laugh he had come to love.

"It's Gran!" Harry shouted.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Of course…this must be some plan she has against Umbridge," Hermione exclaimed.

"Let's go say hi," Harry said.

"I don't think we should," Hermione said.

"Yeah…I guess we shouldn't," Harry sighed as they continued toward the greenhouses.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I must say Katherine it is quite a shock that you are the one observing," Umbridge replied as she and Dumbledore met the woman at the gates.

"Well it was a majority decision. I'm only here for Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Trelawney, Sprout, Hooch, and Sinistra," Katherine said looking at her purple clipboard.

"You don't find it necessary to see Hagrid?" Umbridge frowned.

"Oh no. Lucius was very off center when he made all those accusations against Hagrid and that creature two years ago. I had his father remind him of his own school days and they actually revoked all the charges on the hippogriff and Hagrid just this morning," Katherine said hotly as she showed Dolores a copy of the ruling.

Dolores blinked in shock as Albus offered Katherine his arm.

"It will be lovely to have you Katherine," he smiled, "May I asked why you are watching my wife?"

"Due to her delicate condition the other governors and I think it might be best if she left for awhile. That is of course if we deem it necessary. The other governors are looking for replacements even as we speak and will have them on hold. I just have to say the magic word," Katherine laughed.

"I see," Albus nodded as they entered the castle.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Professor Snape's class to find Umbridge and Katherine sitting in chair in the back with clipboards and quills in their hand. It looked rather comical to see to completely opposite women sitting in the same positions.

Severus entered the classroom and slammed the door as he walked to the front and turned around.

"You have till the end of class to make a headache potion. You may begin," he stated as the instructions appeared on the board.

The class immediately got to work as he walked around the room watching them.

Several times Dolores interrupted with questions about this and that. Each time Severus gave as small as answer as possible and continued on. Katherine was silent busily writing away.

When there were ten minutes left of the class she stood and approached the professor.

"Professor Snape may I bother you for a moment?" she asked politely.

The students looked up blinking because Dolores never asked. She just interrupted with that stupid 'hem hem' cough she had.

"I don't see why not," Severus said crossing his arms.

"In your honest opinion who do you think will win the Quidditch World Cup next year?" Katherine asked.

The students just stared at her. They didn't know whether to laugh or cringe at that question it was so absurd.

"Ireland for certain," Severus answered very seriously.

"Oh good. One more question," Katherine said marking on her clipboard.

"Yes?" Severus asked hoping his in-law would ask something relevant.

"Again in your honest opinion…what teacher is not doing their job here?" Katherine asked.

Severus looked straight in her eyes and said… "Trelawney."

"Thank you," Katherine smiled marking on her clipboard. The bell rang and the students all filed out.

Harry hung back a bit and met Katherine as she was coming out of the classroom.

"What was with those questions?" Harry asked quietly.

"All a part of my master plan dear," Katherine smiled, "Fudge believes Albus is taking over…I'm going to show him just who has the reins on this ride."

Harry ginned as they walked up to Transfiguration.

"Hey mum," Harry greeted as he took a seat in the middle of the classroom. He was about ten minutes early.

"Hello Harry," Minerva smiled, "So how was potions with Professor Umbridge and Lady McGonagall watching you?"

"It was…interesting. At the end of class Gran gets up and asks Professor Snape who he thinks will win the Quidditch Cup Next year and who he wants sacked," Harry replied.

Minerva looked up and raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"What? I have to know who to bet on," Katherine shrugged.

Minerva rolled her eyes as the other students started coming in.


	17. Chapter 17

_Most of these reviews talk about how they love Katherine as a character. I have to say that of course I do...I'd like to fantasize I'd be like her when i'm a grandmother....which would not be for like fifty or sixty more years XD lol. _

_But anyway...this chapter I find that I love to get Katherine on her soap box and be arrogant but truthful all in one. I think iIll do it more often. XD_

A/n: One more thing. When you see Katy. It's pronounced like Catty because she is sly as a cat and coniving as a snake. XD

_**Chapter 17: Insanity Thy Name be Katy**_

Three days later was Saturday and Harry was dressing for the game against Slytherin. The last few days with Katherine tailing Dolores and popping up in the most unexpected places had been quite a ride. He had to laugh as he thought about it. Katherine was definitely not normal and the students were constantly trying to figure out how in the world someone like her could birth and raise someone so rule abiding and upstanding as Minerva.

As he and the other players stepped out onto the pitch they were met with cheers from the crowd. Harry smiled always relishing the feel of the wind in his hair when he was on his broom. He was hovering just a few feet above the teacher's box when he saw Katherine standing behind Minerva and Lee Jordan.

Harry had to force himself not to laugh as he stared at his grandmother. Katherine was wearing a large red sweater with a giant roaring lion on it, her long hair was flowing out behind her, she had a giant red we are Number One foam hand on hers, and her face was paint half red and half gold.

"That's what I call a fan eh Harry," Fred laughed flying up beside him.

"Let's give her a good show," George winked as the whistle to start the game sounded and the players flew off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the game wore on Katherine got more and more like a rabid fan. Her frenzied state was creating one in the Gryffindors as she shouted from the teacher's box.

"Go Go Gryffindor!! Fly babies fly!! Come on Mina's lions get your arses together!!!" Katherine screamed shaking the foam finger.

"And a goal was made by that snarky little bu…."

"Mr. Jordan!" Minerva snapped.

"Sorry professor," Jordan said.

"Lee keep us up with the…FOWL! That was a low blow you sniveling snake!!" Katherine suddenly shouted, "Someone call that fowl!!!"

The whole side of the stadium holding the Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stated stamping making the whole side shake.

After the fowl shot was made Katherine and Minerva heard a distinct, 'hem hem' cough.

"What is it Dolores?" Minerva snapped.

"Dolores darling something you wanted?" Katherine asked turning from the game.

"I was just wondering if this was proper decorum for a governor of Hogwarts?" Dolores said quill in hand.

"My dear let me make something quite clear," Katherine said continuing to stand and tower over the woman.

The teacher's box got very quiet.

"And what is that?" Dolores asked not noticing the others.

"My title is Lady Harris-McGonagall. I hold two family seats in the Wizenagamont and more money than you will ever dream of possessing. I have loved one of the sternest men of the age and turned him into a big softy when it came to our eight children. I have lost more family members than I care to count due to war. I give this school more than half of its budget every year out of my own pocket and have sat at the head of the governors since before you were born! Do you honestly think you can scribble a note of insubordination on that hideous pink clipboard and get Cornelius Oswald Fudge to boot me out of my seat!? _**No**_ my dear you are mistaken because the only governor the _Moronic Ministry_ has in its pocket is Lucius Malfoy. A man with darker arts than hair and less brains than my youngest son Ares. Lucius Malfoy is a little brat that was spoiled by a mother with less brains than a plate of jello. Even his dearly departed father could see that; always said it was a pity Abraxous never had any other children. Now if you will please _sit_ down so I can finish this game…thank you," Katherine breathed and turned to the game.

All around hands went up to cover snickering mouths as Dolores sat down in shock.

"Now that is a speech," Pamona laughed as she sat by Albus.

The headmaster had to agree. His mother-in-law did have a way with words.

* * *

The whistle was blown and the crowd cheered.

"250 to 100! Gryffindor wins!" Jordan shouted.

"Wahoo! Those are my daughter's cubs!" Katherine shouted as she flew down the steps and onto the pitch.

Harry had just dismounted holding the struggling gold ball in his hand with a triumphant smile.

"Congratulations sweetie!" Katherine shouted happily as she ran up to him and spun him around in a hug.

"Thanks Gran….but your kind of embarrassing me," Harry laughed.

"Oh right," Katherine laughed putting the boy down. She turned to the class that was making it's way on the field.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room! My Treat!" she shouted to cheers of excitement.

"Insanity thy name be Katy," Pamona laughed with the other teachers.

"Insanity we welcome you," Filius laughed as the professors made their way to the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Gryffindor party was still in full swing when Katherine left at midnight. She had been pulled out of the party by her daughter who insisted she stop spending time with children and have some adult fun with the professors. Of course Katherine was most surprised when she walked into the staff room and found half the staff shnockered out of their minds on something Hagrid was passing out.

"Ere ya go ladies," Hagrid grinned handing them two cups.

He walked back over the drink table leaving the ladies by the door. Katherine sat on the steps and sniffed the drink quirking an eyebrow.

"What the hell is this crap?" she asked.

"I don't know some kind of drink Hagrid mixed. You know you really shouldn't speak like that mother. You're supposed to be a Lady," Minerva sighed sitting on the steps by her mother.

"Ah phooey. I'm well past my prime. I'm allowed to speak anyway I please. Hey wait a minute give me that!" Katherine snapped snatching the drink from her daughter as she went to take a sip.

"Mother!" Minerva blinked.

"You are pregnant with my grandchild. You aren't drinking this swill. Take this," Katherine explained pulling a flask from her robe and handing it to Minerva.

"What is it?" Minerva asked eyeing the flask; it was the flask her mother had drunk from for over a hundred years. No one really knew what was in it.

"Just drink it. Trust me I'm your mother I know what's best for you," Katherine smiled as she sipped at the cup in her hand.

Minerva shrugged and took a drink from the flask. She was surprised to find it tasted like ginger newts.

"This is good mother. What is it?" Minerva asked taking a few more sips.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Katherine winked as Rolanda and Poppy came over to them.

"Katherine we've been bragging all night. You have to come and show off your dance moves for the men!" Rolanda smiled pulling on the woman's wrist.

"Oh I'm too old for that," Katherine shook her head.

"Nonsense. You taught all of us to dance. You need to show off…Dolores said you were too old," Poppy smirked.

Katherine's emerald eyes narrowed and she stood handing Poppy her drink.

"No one says I'm old but me. I'll show her what a Slytherin is really supposed to look and move like," Katherine smirked.

She snapped her fingers and her green robes turned into a sex green club dress. The dress went to her knees and flared at the hip so it would fly around her when she span. The top was fitted and showed she had a large bust and flat stomach and it was halter style.

"Let me at her."

"Now this is a party," Rolanda laughed as she followed her best friend's mother. Minerva and Poppy behind them.

Katherine pushed her way through everyone to the small dance floor and looked at Severus who was the DJ.

"Sev I want something fast and upbeat. Preferably with a Latin beat," she stated. Severus nodded and put 'My Hips Don't Lie' on to play.

With a smirk to Dolores Katherine began to sway her hips to the rhythm. The men formed a circle around her and whistled and clapped cheering her on. Most of the women did as well finding it incredibly funny the men were drooling over a woman older than all of them.


	18. Chapter 18

_This is loosely following Order of the Phoenix but is mostly different.  
_

_**Chapter 18: The Morning After and Divination Disasters**_

Sunday morning Harry and his friends stumbled down to the Great Hall for breakfast. All the Gryffindors looked extremely groggy from the late night party…the professors looked a little worse for wear as well.

Most of the professors were for going food in favor of coffee and hangover potions. Katherine was no where to be found.

Of course that never lasted long. Not long after the last Gryffindor was seated at the table the doors to the great hall flew open and in strolled Katherine. She was dressed in black jeans and a tight Slytherin sweater. Her curls were hanging all around her and she had large black diamond studded sunglasses covering her eyes.

"One thing about your mother is certain Minerva," Rolanda smirked, "she knows how to make an entrance."

"Obviously," Minerva snorted drinking her coffee.

Katherine walked half way down the aisle till she found Harry and his friends. She sat in between Fred and George across from Harry and her head banged onto the table with a resounding thump!

"Is she dead?" Lee Jordan asked looking over his friend's arm.

Fred poked her shoulder and she didn't move.

"If she isn't she's unconscious," Fred answered.

"Gran? Gran everyone's staring are you okay?" Harry asked pushing the bacon platter toward her. He knew she was obsessed with bacon.

"I'm used to it. Fame is always following us you need to get used to it Harry," Katherine replied with her head still on the table.

"You must have really partied last night," George laughed.

"I put Dolores in her place. No one says I am old and gets away with it!" she snapped as her hand shot out and grabbed some bacon before disappearing in her hair before anyone saw anything.

"That reminds me…what exactly is your plan about everything?" Hermione asked.

"Who said I really had a plan? I make it up as I go along," Katherine said finally looking up.

Harry snorted pointing at her glasses. "Do you realize how odd you look seeing nothing but your lips? You look like some kind of masked superhero or villain," he chuckled.

Katherine put her glasses on top of her head and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"I should make a snappy comeback…but I'd rather not. If you will excuse me I'm going to sit with my own kind," she nodded and stood crossing over to the Slytherin table.

The Gryffindors snickered as they saw the scared and shocked looking on several Slytherins' faces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Minerva was your mother really in Slytherin?" Filius asked as he sat with a few others in the staff room two weeks after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.

"Yes she was," Minerva nodded going over her fifth year essays, "All of the Harris family was but Fiona. She was a Ravenclaw; that's why she isn't the head of the clan…well partially."

"I never noticed how much about your life we don't know," Serena replied.

"Oh trust me. You could be apart of the Harris-McGonagall clan and still never know it all," Severus sighed entering the room followed by Katherine.

Today she was wearing a black leather miniskirt and tight green sweater that brought out her eyes.

"Afternoon dears!" Katherine smiled brightly.

"Afternoon Kat," the room coursed.

Katherine sat by her daughter sipping some tea as she watched Minerva grade. The room was quiet for several minutes before Professor Vector stepped into the room.

"Is anyone aware that Dolores is downstairs sacking and booting Sybil out of the castle?" Isabel Vector asked.

"What!?" the professors asked and everyone ran out of the door downstairs.

"Severus plan B!" Katherine shouted running out of the room.

Severus conjured two patronuses and sent them out of the window as he followed after everyone else.

* * *

Downstairs the students were crowding around the front hall as they watched the two professors.

"Y-you can't d-do this!" Sybil cried clutching her many shawls and tripping over her cases. "Si-sixteen years I've li-lived and taught here. I-It's my home."

"So sorry dear but it appears that I can," Dolores smirked holding up a letter.

Minerva pushed her way through the crowd and ran to the distressed professor holding and rocking her.

"Shush now. There, there everything is all right," Minerva soothed softly.

"Something you want to say dear?" Dolores asked.

"Oh Aye. There are several things I would like to say," Minerva snapped in her Scottish brogue.

Just then the doors to the castle opened and Albus stepped in with a beautiful young witch of twenty-two. The woman had long luscious black hair and chocolate eyes with tan skin. She was wearing a set of fitted lilac robes.

"Minerva might I ask you to escort Sybil to her rooms?" Albus said commandingly.

"Certainly," Minerva nodded.

"Not just yet. Under Educational Decree number 23 might I remind you that I…"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You however do not have the authority to banish them," Albus replied.

"Ah but you see Educational Decree number 54 does in fact give me that power," Dolores said as her eyes narrowed and she stepped toward the headmaster handing him the letter.

"However …under section 432 subsection c12 of the by laws of Hogwarts a governor can allow a professor to continue to reside in Hogwarts as long as they see fit if it is confirmed the professor is in danger," Katherine replied stepping forward, "So again…Minerva take Sybil back to her tower."

"Yes Lady McGonagall," Minerva nodded leading the professor up the stairs as the students and staff parted.

Not to be deterred Dolores continued.

"I am still able to hire or discontinue the teaching of a subject," she huffed.

"Certainly," Katherine bowed, "provided Albus can not find a suitable replacement."

"But I have found one. This is Daniela McGonagall," Albus said gesturing to the young woman on his arm.

Daniela bowed slightly. Dolores was at a loss for words as she quickly went up the stairs. The students slowly dispersed as Katherine walked up to the two.

"I'm eternally grateful for the quick word and teacher," Albus sighed tiredly bowing to Katherine.

"One must always have spares in case the first plane burns," Katherine replied, "Come along Dannie will get you settled in on the teachers' hall. I'm sure you remember where the Divination Tower is?" Katherine smiled.

"Certainly…though I'd prefer something closer to the ground," the woman replied.

"I feel certain Albus will oblige his niece," Katherine said with a wink over her shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

_Everything can't be perfect...let's had more drama to the Dumbledores!_

_**Chapter 19: Psyche Death**_

It was just a few days till Christmas Vacation would begin. Everyone was leaving this year and the school was going to be locked up for the first time in years. Even all the professors were going to be gone.

The McGonagalls were going to be spending their Holidays all together at the McGonagall Estate.

But before the fun could begin Katherine had to either erase her fears or confirm them about why her daughter was four and a half months pregnant and wasn't showing any of the normal pregnancy symptoms.

"Minerva dearest I want to do a check up on you…see how everything is going," Katherine smiled gently.

Her voice never sounding so soft put the three Dumbledores on immediate alert.

"What for? Is something wrong?" Minerva asked sitting up.

"I just want to give you a routine check up before the holiday break," Katherine sighed.

Albus smiled and kissed her head. "You'll be fine," he smiled.

She nodded and stood following her mother into the bed room. As soon as the door closed Albus and Harry stuck their ears against it to hear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mother something is bothering you I can tell," Minerva sighed sitting on the bed.

"Yes something is bothering me…just lay down," Katherine sighed tapping her wand against her temple.

Minerva did as requested and watched as her mother's delicate hands waved over her body mumbling in the old language. When she was finished the look in Katherine's had Minerva thinking up the worst scenarios.

"Mother what is it? What's wrong with my child?" Minerva asked putting a hand over her stomach.

Katherine sighed sitting on the bed and taking her daughter's hand in hers. She gave a sad smile at seeing they had the same hands.

"Mother?" Minerva asked again.

"I've been watching you more closely the last two weeks. I've seen the absence of weight gain, appetite, and morning sickness. Not to mention your insatiable sex drive and severe irritability. Minerva I'm afraid your child may be born with what was determined as Psyche Death," Katherine said seriously.

"What!?" Minerva blinked shooting up.

"Do you remember the stories your father told you of the Royal Disease?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Minerva nodded, "The women are carriers of a disease that afflicts the men in the family. They have uncontrollable bleeding and don't clot. Queen Elizabeth's family were very careful about not getting it."

"That's right…well in the wizarding world there is a similar disease…but it is given to a child from the father," Katherine stated.

"You mean Albus gave this to our child?" Minerva asked shaking her head.

"Not intentionally. He doesn't know he's a carrier…nor does Aberforth. You see every Dumbledore male is the carrier. When he has relations with his wife and she gets pregnant then there is normally a fifty/fifty chance at conception that the child will have the disease or be completely normal. If the child is a boy he is automatically a carrier; a girl is not."

"After the first few months if the woman does not show signs of normal pregnancy and does not gain much weight then there is a 95 percent chance the child will have the disease," Katherine explained.

"Why is it called Death if it's just a disease?" Minerva cried.

"Most of these children do not make it to adult hood for several different reasons," Katherine explained, "A child like this could have any range of mental, social, or physical handicaps. They will also have lots of magic and not have a very good control of it. It could be disastrous if the child is not closely watched."

"Can I do anything to prevent it?" Minerva asked with tears pouring down her face.

"Baby there isn't anything to do. You could stay in bed for the rest of your pregnancy and it wouldn't help any. The best thing is to continue as normal and pray your child is part of the five percent that is perfectly fine. It's all that can be done," Katherine sighed wiping her daughter's tears and hugging her close to her chest.

"How do I tell Albus and Harry?" Minerva cried into her mother's chest like she was a small girl again.

"I don't think you should tell Albus…he'll blame himself too much. Let me talk to him. You talk to Harry," Katherine said pulling Minerva up and looking in her eyes.

Minerva sniffed and nodded.

"I'll send him in," Katherine nodded. She stood and left her daughter to curl up on the bed as she walked outside.

* * *

"What's wrong with Min?" Albus asked trying to push his way in.

"Albus you don't need to see her right now. You come to the kitchens with me. Harry you go in a stay with you mother," Katherine said sternly.

Harry nodded and dashed in the room as Albus looked forlornly at his son's back.

"Come on Albus…you'll need a drink to hear this," Katherine sighed pulling him out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

_What's a good story without drama?  
_

_**Chapter 20: Telling Albus**_

Katherine led Albus into the kitchens and sat across from him as the elves brought them each a glass of red wine.

"Albus do you remember when your mother was pregnant with Aberforth?" Katherine asked looking into her wine glass.

"Katherine what does this have to do with my wife?" Albus asked.

"It's relevant. Just follow my train of thought," Katherine sighed.

Albus acquiesced as he let his mind wonder.

"Mother and father were very happy…but after they told me father started to get anxious. He watched her eat and stared at her stomach a lot. I thought he was just nervous," Albus shrugged.

"And what about when she was expecting Ariana?" Katherine continued.

"The same…though he started mumbling to himself when mother didn't get sick as much as with Aberforth. Although she didn't gain much weight either times," Albus shrugged.

"I'm going to tell you something Albus…Ariana didn't go crazy because of those horrid little muggles or what you father did to them. If anything you should feel honored he protected you and your family. The truth is people always fear what they don't understand…and a mental unstable witch is something people just would not understand," Katherine replied gently, "Ariana was born crazy."

"No she…she…no!" Albus cried angrily.

"Albus it is true. Your sister was never mentally well. What happened in that basement that day was not your fault it was hers and hers alone," Katherine replied.

"How could you know?" Albus said standing and pacing the kitchen.

"You weren't there. You didn't see the spells collide!" he snapped.

"Albus I know what I saw! You forget I and Stewart appeared not long after Ariana fell," Katherine snapped. Albus sighed and sat back down with his head in his hands.

"I've done this to her haven't I? I knew I didn't deserve Minerva," Albus said mournfully.

"Albus you're wallowing in self pity and guilt again. This disease has been in your family since long before you were born."

"What disease?" Albus asked looking up.

"A disease that afflicts your child not Minerva. She is in no danger; the child is another story," Katherine replied as she proceeded to tell the story.

* * *

"Yeah but mum there is a chance the baby will be okay," Harry said as he lay by Minerva on the bed.

"That chance is much too small," Minerva cried.

"But any chance is better than no chance? Look at me…I had a snowball's chance in hell to get away from the Dursleys before I was seventeen; and with just a moving truck I got a mum, dad, grandmother, and a whole family in one summer!" Harry exclaimed.

Minerva gave a weak smile and a weaker glare. "You shouldn't talk like that," she admonished.

"Fair enough but the truth is this baby could be fine. You just have to keep hoping," Harry said hugging her, "if anyone can figure out a way to help the baby it would be Gran. I mean…she probably already has some kind of hair brained idea to get rid of this curse…disease thing dad has so you can have a lot more kids," Harry said with a smirk.

Minerva gave a sobbing laugh and pulled Harry closer.

"You are the dearest boy. I'm so glad you're my son," Minerva sighed kissing the side of his head.

"I'm glad I have someone so strong and caring for a mum," Harry smiled kissing her cheek.

Minerva smiled as a new set of tears came in her eyes. She couldn't stop crying now.

"Mum I think your hormones are kicking in," Harry laughed. Minerva joined him as they hugged again.

* * *

"My God, Katherine what can I do?" Albus asked after hearing just what was expected to happen.

"Albus there is nothing to do but wait. The test I invented to know if the child has the disease cannot be done tillafter the baby is born. We must wait till then. However I will say this," Katherine replied as she stood and crossed over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Each time Kendra was pregnant she had the five percent chance. Two out of three of her children were completely normal. Well…as normal as an eccentric headmaster with a lemon drop obsession and a goat obsessed man," Katherine laughed.

Albus had to laugh at that fact and sighed. "Can I go see my wife now?" he asked.

"Certainly…just be kind. She's upset enough she doesn't need you to make it worse by blaming yourself for everything," Katherine warned. Albus nodded and quickly dashed from the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21: Christmas_**

Everyone left for the holiday and went to their loved ones. The McGonagalls to the estate for a lovely time together. The family was one of the few that were full of warmth and love. Nothing could break their bonds and the world knew it. War had passed through these walls far too many times and still the heart of it kept beating. It would not end everyone was sure.

Ginny Weasley could not sleep and had gotten up to get a glass of milk in hopes it would help her. As she walked passed the sitting room she saw a faint light emanating from the room.

"What are you doing up?" Ginny asked entering and finding Katherine in a large leather armchair watching what looked like an old movie. Katherine waved her wand at the wall and the image froze.

"The old hardly sleep love. I was watching some old memories on this contraption. It's like watching a home movie on a large screen," Katherine explained pointing to the contraption by her right side. It looked like an old projector attached to a pensive.

"Oh I'll leave you alone then," Ginny replied.

"No, no sweet. You can watch a little. I do prefer company," she smiled pulling the girl onto the arm of her chair.

Katherine restarted the memory and Ginny had to smile as she saw much younger versions of the boys and quite a few of the grandchildren and great grandchildren.

"Oh wow is that Lord McGonagall?" Ginny asked pointing to the tall dark and strapping man that was straightening his tie in the mirror. It gave Ginny the hint this memory must be his the way everyone just disappeared as he starting working on his tie.

"Yes that's my Stewart," Katherine sighed, "Usually when I can't sleep I come down here and watch his memories."

Ginny nodded as they continued to watch. There was no sound as Katherine had turned it off for fear of waking everyone…particularly someone in particular.

"Ha is that the headmaster?" Ginny laughed as a tall slim man with auburn hair and beard entered the line of vision with a bright pink set of robes on.

"Oh Merlin yes," Katherine laughed, "I always hated those robes…thankfully it was the last time he wore them."

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You'll see," Katherine smiled.

Ginny turned back to the screen and smiled brightly as she recognized a younger version of Katherine enter with Apollo pushing her in a wheel chair. She was cooing to a small green blanket and everyone was grinning ear to ear as Katherine stood and placed a sweet kiss to the memory before peeling back the blanket and handing it to him. Everyone but Katherine disappeared as the one holding the bundle looked into the large green eyes of one of the cutest children ever born.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That's your Professor," Katherine laughed patting the girl's leg. "This memory is just after I came home and everyone wanted to see her."

"She was so cute!" Ginny smiled looking at the screen.

"Everyone's usually surprised by it. But I guess when you don't act the way you look people start forgetting how wonderful and beautiful you really are," Katherine sighed.

Ginny pondered that statement as she watched Katherine take little Minerva back in her arms and place her in Albus'.

Ginny's eyes widened as he saw Minerva stare straight into Albus' eyes and he to hers. It appeared some kind of understanding was going on between them before the baby scrunched its nose and threw up all over the man's robes.

Ginny laughed and saw the screen shaking which she took to meant Stewart and the others were laughing as well. The only one not laughing was Albus who handed the baby back to Katherine with a nervous look as he left the memory.

"Minerva always knew how to get a point a cross," Katherine chuckled as she drew out the memory and put in another.

Ginny spent several minutes laughing and watching memories with Katherine till she came to one seemed to be very special to Katherine as her eyes had immediately began glistening with unshed tears. This one Katherine turned the volume up just a bit on.

* * *

_"Papa! Papa!" cried a small four year old as she ran into the library black curls bouncing. _

_"What is it my we little kitten?" asked a deeply Scottish voice as he looked down at the little one that was a carbon copy of her mother._

_ "I can't find mummy. Theny said she left! Why would she leave me? You aren't supposed to leave your kitten are you?" little Minerva cried._

_"No my dear your mummy did not leave you. She went to see Mr. and Mrs. Black. She's helping Mrs. Black have her new baby," the voice explained. _

_"But I'm her little helper why didn't she take me?" Minerva cried. _

_"Because she asked me to come and get you," replied another voice. The child and the man looked up to see Albus entering the room wearing blue robes with stars. _

_"Hello Albus," Stewart said. _

_"Hi Albie," Minerva squealed waving at him._

_ "Hello Mr. McGonagall, kitten. Kat asked me to come and get her precious little baby. She says she wants to take you out for a surprise," Albus said adding the last part in a stage whisper._

_"Far be it from me to stand in front of a Kat and her Kitten. She seems to learn more with her than she does with me. I just don't see why they like her so," the voice sighed. _

_"I think there is a bit of extra magic to her," Albus laughed. _

_"Something tells me your right. Well here you go one kitten," the voice laughed as he stood and put Minerva in Albus' arms._

_"Hi Albie. I know why mummy sent you to get me," the younger Minerva said smiling. _

_"Oh and why is that?" Albus asked. _

_"I told her you were my boyfriend," the little girl said smartly. _

_The men looked at each other and chuckled as Stewart ran a hand over Minerva's head. _

_"Well Mina if you still feel that way when you're older you have my blessing," Stewart laughed. Albus laughed as well as the memory ended._

* * *

"I always said Minerva had excellent foresight," Katherine sighed as she switched off the projector and stood.

"I never knew it before but Professor McGonagall has so much more emotion. I think I respect her even more now," Ginny replied looking up at Katherine.

"That's a good thing. You know I think when this is all said and done you will make a good partner to Harry," Katherine smiled as she sent the girl off to bed.

Katherine went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of warm milk as she sat at the breakfast nook. She stared at the window holding the mug between her hands as she thought.

"I'll give you a knut for them," Minerva replied entering and sitting across from her mother.

Katherine handed the woman her cup as she stood and fixed another mug before sitting down.

"I was thinking about your father…he was so stern to everyone else but to family he was kind and funny," Katherine sighed, "you know I had thought my life ended when I was told I'd marry a man fifty years my senior. But on the wedding night your father said something to me I'll never forget…it's the reason I fell in love with him."

"What'd he say?" Minerva asked.

"He said he married me because I'd be the perfect trophy; he loved me because I had spirit and he'd let me take as long as I needed to get used to him," Katherine smiled as her eyes clouded.

"He was very understanding," Minerva smiled.

"And your husband is very like him. He'll be with you no matter what," Katherine smiled turning her eyes back to her daughter.

"I know…and that's why I love him," Minerva smiled sipping her warm milk. After finishing their drinks both women headed up to bed for a few more hours sleep before the gifts were given out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"OH Molly this is so darling!" Katherine gushed as she held up the emerald green sweater with the small black K on the left breast side.

"Oh no mum you made her one?" Ron asked in embarrassment as he was fiddling with the Quaffle he had received from Katherine. The Quaffle had the signatures of all the Chudley Cannon players on it.

"Ron don't be rude. I absolutely love it Molly. I never could get the hand of knitting," Katherine replied as she put the sweater on over the black t-shirt she was wearing.

"What do you think kids?" she asked pulling her braid out and over her right shoulder.

"Ah you look good in anything Ma," Ares said waving his hand.

"Well thank you," Katherine winked.

"Molly this is adorable!" Minerva gushed; just as her mother had just done; as she showed off two sweaters. One was Minerva's size and was emerald green with a small tabby cat on the left side of the front. The other was much the same but was a much smaller size.

"How cute matching sweaters for mother and child!" Katherine clapped as she held up the little sweater. She was sitting on the floor by Minerva.

"Molly I do believe you are a hit with the ladies," Arthur laughed kissing his wife's head.

Molly blushed prettily as she opened her gift from the McGonagalls and gasped.

"Katherine I can't accept this!" Molly exclaimed holding up a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Sure you can. I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't want you to have it," Katherine smiled.

Molly's face turned bright red as Arthur lovingly attached the necklace around her neck.

"Well is that everything?" Apollo asked as he surveyed the damage of all the wrapping paper and trash around the room.

"Not exactly," Katherine said as she stood and rummaged in a nearby drawer.

"Minerva gave Harry parents for his birthday…I want to give him a little peace of mind for Christmas," she said as she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Harry.

With a confused look Harry opened the envelope and read the letter as a hush fell over the room. Harry's eyes widened as he read and looked up at Katherine.

"This is too good to be true," Harry breathed.

"Oh really?" Katherine smirked and clapped her hands twice in quick succession.

"Applause, applause for the freed man!" Sirius laughed as he entered the room smiling a thousand watt smile and looking happier than anyone had seen him in years.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and ran to the man embracing him warmly. The shocked guests and family members turned to Katherine.

"Dolores and Cornelius really underestimate me. No one attacks my children and get away with it! I'm taking over and one of my first orders of business was to clear up this mess about Sirius," Katherine shrugged.

"Thank Merlin you've come back to your senses," Apollo laughed hugging his mother tightly.

"We need a clever snake back in the reigns," Cronos agreed.

Several of the others agreed as well. Katherine had been gone from politics for too long and the world needed her again. Stewart and his wife had kept everyone together in the toughest of times…it was happening again and the world was going to need someone that could meddle in the right way!


	22. Chapter 22

_This is adding some thought. I've had a few think Kat should be Minister. Tell me in the reviews!_

**A/N: The Italics is Katherine having a memory/dream! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 22: Christmas Entertainment and Stewart_**

After the gifts had been given and the mess cleaned up; the family retired to the music room for the traditional entertainment. Katherine and her children would play, sing, and act for their family and guests.

The Weasleys had a brilliant time and were quite surprised Minerva had such a beautiful singing voice and was so talented. She played the piano like a concert pianist.

Yes Katherine schooled her children well in the art of entertaining.

"All right who do we hear from now?" Apollo asked as they finished their playing.

"Gran and Aunt Mina! Gran and Aunt Mina!" several voices shouted excitedly.

"I always did enjoy you and your mother," Albus nodded. Minerva smiled as she turned back to the piano and enlarged the seat a bit.

Katherine sat by her daughter and the two place their slim delicate on the hands and played. It was amazing how in synch the two were as they played and sang 'Adel Vise.'

When they finished everyone clapped vigorously and applauded.

"All right everyone settle down," Apollo laughed and clapped his hands, "Now if we cheer her on perhaps the Lady of the Step will grace her with her presence?"

Slowly the siblings started clapping in a rhythmic way as Fiona got them all to chant, "Kat, Kat, Kat!"

Rolling her eyes Katherine stood and transfigured her outfit into a traditional Irish Step Dance costume.

"All right vultures!" she laughed and took the center of the 'stage.'

Apollo and his bothers laughed as they took their instruments and started a slow beat.

Katherine started out slow and simple but the faster the music went the faster her feet flew.

Sirius stared her feet with his mouth hanging wide open.

"How the hell does someone her age move like that?" he asked.

"Magic!" chorused several of the little ones.

Christmas went on and ended with a brilliant turkey dinner made sole by Molly, Katherine, and Minerva. Turned out Minerva is just as good a cook as her mother.

Everyone had great fun and didn't go to bed till late that night.

_

* * *

_

_All around her the explosions and screams rang out. She had to run she had to find him. She'd lost so many she couldn't loose the one she loved most. _

_Through the crowd of smoke she saw him. Her knight in shining armor as he valiantly fought against four men. All were vastly younger then himself but not with his superb skills. _

_She ran as fast as her long legs would carry her flinging spells left and right. She made it to his side. He turned and smiled as he took her hand and the two began an onslaught on their attackers. In no time at all the four were dead._

_"I told you to stay with the children," he barked. _

_"I'm not going to leave you! Has 114 years of marriage taught you nothing!" she shouted. _

_"Damn I love you," he laughed gathering her into a heated kiss._

_"Avada Kedavra!" A cold voice shouted as the green light shot toward her back._

_"No!" he shouted and threw her to the ground as the blast hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground like a graceful swan._

_"NNNOOOO!" she cried as she shot her own killing curse at the attacker. _

_He fell to her shot unable to deflect the force she had shot it with._

_She crawled to her lover and held his head in her hands as he faded._

_His last words were, "__Love You Forever...And a Day!" before his eyes closed forevermore. _

_Everything went completely white and his body disappeared as she sat there crying. Sobbing her broken heart out._

_"Katy stop crying. I've been dead fifty years now," he called softly as he took her hand and helped her stand._

_"It still hurts. You gave your life for mine," she sobbed into his strong chest. Even though she was rather tall he was still taller._

_The man stood almost 6'5 with salt and pepper hair short and slicked back. His eyes were a sharp and beady grey. His features were aristocratic and strong. His figure was well built and muscular._

_"I'd do it all over too. You are the love of my life," he said lifting her chin and kissing her lips softly. She closed her eyes and smiled. _

_"What are you doing in my dream?" she asked opening her eyes and pulling back. __"You've never come before." _

_"I needed to. Our Kitten is in trouble," he replied as he took her hand and they started walking. _

_The whiteness disappeared and they found themselves in the Scottish Highlands._

_"In more ways than one," Katherine nodded. _

_"Yes…but it will be you that saves her," Stewart replied. _

_"How?" _

_"You're more than a cat my dear. You may be a Slytherin but you are also a fierce lioness that needs to protect her pride." He said softly._

_They stopped on top of a grass hill over looking the moor. He sat down and pulled her in front of him to sit between his legs while he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and leant back into his chest relishing the familiar scent of tobacco and peaches._

_Stewart had always smoked pipes and eaten peaches in his study._

_"You know absolute power corrupts absolute. I've allowed them all to get too much of it," she sighed, "I failed you." _

_"You were being you that is not a failure. Everyone gets tired and needs a break Katherine," Stewart whispered in her ear, "But your break is over now. It's time those that should have power take it." _

_"Because if I don't the world will fall to the Gaunts," Katherine asked?_

_"Yes and I really rather not have your great something or other nephew take over. I rather like those blood traitors," Stewart chuckled. _

_"I do too. Meddling is so much fun I haven't done it in so long I almost forgot! But meeting Harry and getting Albus and Mina together has helped. I'm going back in," Katherine nodded. _

_"Good! And you've already got a good start. I've been watching your progress so far," he smiled and kissed her cheek._

_"Thank you. But about our Kitten," she said turning to look in his eyes._

_"I can't tell you when or where but she's going to get herself into trouble with that Umbridge child. If you don't come to her aide in time she and the child will die. If that happens Harry and Albus as well as the rest of the Order will loose their will to fight. It will be your duty to save her. You have the skill and the knowledge. Don't send her to St. Mungo's," he said as everything started to fade. _

_"I promise. Come back some other time please," she smiled kissing his lips._

_"I'll try," he whispered as everything turned black. _

* * *

Katherine rolled over in her bed and held a pillow closer to her as a deep thinking look scrunched up her face.

* * *

Vote in my profile if you think Kat should or shouldn't be the Minister!


	23. Chapter 23

**Go to my profile page and vote about Katherine being the New Minister of Magic! I need to know before my final chapter!**

_Time to Worry! Dolores is on the rampage!_

**_Chapter 23: Dolores Knocked Down_**

The holidays ended and the students returned. The time between their return and the exams seem to fly by. Before the students were ready the OWLS and NEWTS where upon them and everyone was freaking out. Study session and groups popped up everywhere as student crammed all they could before the tests each day.

The exams were tiring and being nearly to her due date was really taking its toll on Minerva. Not to mention the fact she seemed to be on thin ice and was constantly being badgered by the great pink toad.

Katherine was in and out of the castle constantly relaying to the governors and using all her powers to raise a mutiny against Fudge.

But even with everything going on the castle appeared to be running smoothly. That of course was until the night of the fifth years' Astronomy OWL practical.

The students were in the tower writing their star charts while the staff were spread out in the castle attending to this and that. Minerva and her mother were in the staff room conversing over the impending arrival of the baby. Minerva only looked about six months along.

"Mother are you sure I'll be able to handle this child when it comes?" Minerva asked rubbing a hand over her slightly protruding stomach.

"I'm certain. You helped with all your nieces and nephews and you were really good with little James when ever Daniel brought him to visit. Besides…you have a natural mothering ability to you," Katherine smiled.

Minerva returned the smile as lights lit up the sky.

"What on earth?" Katherine blinked as she and her daughter hurried to the window.

"I don't believe it! That toad is trying to force out Hagrid!" Minerva exclaimed. She dashed out of the room leaving her wand on the table.

"That is low to do that when Albus is at the….Minerva? Minerva!" Katherine asked looking around.

"Damn it!" she cursed and ran after her child. She knew this was going to be what she was told.

"Please help me Stewart," she whispered as she raced through the corridors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No, no stop you have no right! You have no right at all!" Minerva shouted running toward Hagrid's hut.

"Fire," Dolores shouted.

"But she's a…."

"I said fire! Stupefy!" Dolores shouted.

"Stupefy!" the three aurors echoed as the four spells shot forward.

Katherine reached the steps just as she saw her child hit in the chest with four stunners and fly through the air.

Katherine waved her wand and stopped her child in midair gently lowering her to the ground.

"Fire again!" Dolores shouted.

"But that's a governor!" an auror shouted.

"I said fire!" Dolores snapped.

"Stupefy!" the four shouted as the spells came again.

Katherine looked up and deflected the spells as she conjured a fire lasso and sent it to hold the four in place as Hagrid made a run for it.

"Minerva? Oh god Mina can you here me!?" Katherine shouted waving a wand over her child. She was getting no response.

"Katherine what's happened?" Severus asked as he and several other staff members slid to a stop by them.

"Severus take her to the hospital wing, Poppy I need everything you have laid out, Pamona and Rolanda get Harry and the other children, and Filius!" Katherine sighed as the others scrambled to their jobs.

"Yes Kat?" Filius asked.

"Take Phawkes and get Albus," she sighed and ran after Severus and Poppy.

As they were headed up the stairs Minerva came to for a few minutes crying in pain.

"Mummy it hurts!"

"I know baby. I'll give you some medicine in the wing that will help," Katherine said squeezing her daughter's hand before the woman fell unconscious again.

The doors to the Hospital wing flew open and Poppy led Severus into a small room she used for tending to the isolation cases. Severus gently laid Minerva on the bed. He stood in the back as Poppy and Katherine worked as quickly as possible. Twice Minerva went into cardiac arrest before they were able to temporarily stabilize her.

When they left the room it was to find the Weasley children, Hermione, Harry, Daniela, The staff, and Albus looking at her anxiously.

"It's not good. We have to send her to St. Mungo's," Poppy said.

"No we are not sending her," Katherine snapped.

"Katherine we have to. We can't tend to her here," Poppy explained.

"No! My child is in enough danger! I will not send her to a place she is afraid to death of. Albus I'm going to need you permission to do what ever is necessary….I'm going to have to operate. She's in labor and she is in no way able to give birth. I have to," Katherine explained.

The fear in Albus' eyes was evident but his voice was strong as he answered her. "Do what ever it takes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just then the doors blew open and a singed Umbridge came in with the aurors and Minister behind her.

"There! There she is she attacked four Ministry officials! Arrest her!" Dolores snapped.

"You pious bigot BITCH!" Katherine snarled.

"If my grand child and daughter die I will personally kill you and hand the Ministry over to Voldemort with a bow and a word of Luck! Get your arse out of my sight!" She shouted as she reared back punched Dolores so hard she was flung into the wall.

"EVERYONE OUT RIGHT NOW BUT ALBUS, SEVERUS, AND POPPY!!!!!!!" Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs.

The ones in the wing fled dragging the Ministry officials with them.

* * *

"God help me this is a mess. I don't know what did more damage the stunners or the baby kicking all over the place," Katherine sighed.

She had been performing surgery on Minerva for nearly four hours.

The first thing she did was take out the baby via caesarian section. The baby had been slightly traumatized but was now fine and sleeping in its father's arms.

Katherine was now working on the internal damage done.

"Scalpel."

"Scalpel," Poppy nodded handing over the instrument.

"Sponge."

"Sponge," Severus said wiping the sweat off of Katherine's brow.

"She'll be all right won't she? You'll be able to fix the damage?" Albus asked as he sat by Minerva's head stroking her face and holding his child.

"If she fights," Katherine sighed she looked to her daughter and whispered, "Come on Mina baby. Don't prove me wrong for saying you have your father's stubbornness."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry stop pacing. Come sit down and rest. You still have another test tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"How can I worry about a test when my mother and sibling may very well be dead!? Why haven't they told us anything?" he exclaimed pounding on the wall.

"They'll tell us when they know anything," Filius replied.

"You know…Kat's punch was bloody brilliant," Fred sighed as he sat against the wall.

"Not brilliant it was fantastic!" George said.

"It was actually," Rolanda agreed.

The group sat melancholy around the hall till nearly six thirty in the morning.

As the sun rose up over the forest and spilled through the windows waking the group for the only hour of sleep they had gotten; Katherine opened the doors and stepped out.

A mask was around her neck and a surgeon's apron was around her clothing covered in blood. Her expression was absolutely unreadable.

"Well?" Pamona asked as the students and staff looked anxiously.

"Minerva will be just fine," she smiled.

The group let out a breath they had collectively been holding and smiled at each other.

"And the baby?" Harry asked.

Katherine kneeled down and took Harry's hands in hers. She looked up at him with a tear smile and said, "Your little sister is a hundred percent fine!"

Harry buried himself in her hair as he cried tears of joy. Katherine hugged him to her tightly crying as well.

The rest of the Gryffindors and Staff couldn't help but hug each other and cry in relief and happiness.

* * *

_Okay so I didn't have the heart to give the first baby the diease. But...that's not to say in the sequeal one or more may have it. (yes there will be a sequeal XD)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Some humor and drama! Hey we got to have some moments of laughter in life!_

_**Chapter 24: The Fight for the Ministry**_

"All right class listen up. Today we are reading each others palms," Daniela clapped gaining the third years attention she currently had.

Even though the fifth and seventh years were taking very big exams; it was class as usual for the others.

"And if you see death in anyone's hand don't feel obliged to tell them," she sighed tiredly, "I haven't the time or the energy to cuddle crying children."

The students nodded and got to work on reading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Class! Class will you lot shut it!" Nathaniel McGonagall snapped.

The class immediately silenced.

Nathaniel was broad shoulder and strapping with rugged features and tan skin. His hair was dark brown as was his scruffy beard. He wore round rimmed black glasses that shielded his light green eyes and was dressed in rust color robes.

He was the substitute transfiguration teacher while Minerva was in recovery and on maternity leave. He was Apollo's eldest son. He was also gay.

"Sir is Professor Dumbledore going to be all right?" a small second year Gryffindor girl asked.

"Miss James she will make a full recovery. I have this information straight from Lady McGonagall's mouth," Nathaniel said softly smiling.

The girl blushed and buried her head in her book.

"Right now how about something fun!" he said clapping his hands, "Let's practice coloring each other's hair!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You see embarrassment and humiliation!? How the hell do you see that?" Daniela blinked looking over a third year Slytherin boy's shoulder as he wrote thing down in his journal as she instructed.

He was reading a Gryffindor girl's hand.

"Right here ma'am," the boy sneered pointing to a line in the girl's hand. The child looked close to tears.

"You bloody idiot! That's the line for love life," she snapped slapping the boy upside the head.

"What it says is she'll be extremely pleased with her lover. Let me see your hand," she hissed quietly.

The boy blinked and held out his hand.

Daniela snorted and pointed to his hand.

"You on the other hand might well be celibate or very dissatisfied with your wife," she laughed and walked away leaving the boy stunned looking at his hand and flipping through the book.

The girl was grinning brightly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"OMG! OMG! How did you do that!? That's not supposed to happen with a hair transfiguration!" Nathaniel panicked.

He was pulling at his hair looking at two Slytherins. The boy had blue skin and the girl had green skin.

Both looked quite panicked at the professors' tone. They had been the first to demonstrate the spell.

"We did what you said," the girl cried.

"Completely," the boy nodded.

"Well of course you did. I gave you the wrong spell on purpose," Nathaniel laughed and ended the transfiguration.

The class burst into a rioted laughter. After getting over their annoyance at having been tricked the two Slytherins agreed the prank was good and laughed as well.

* * *

"Dad!" Harry shouted bursting into the Hospital Wing.

"For heaven's sake be quiet we just got the baby to sleep and Minerva is still out," Katherine snapped holding a purple blanketed bundle close to her.

"What is it son?" Albus asked.

"I'm sorry but this is important! Sirius is in trouble! Voldemort's got him!" Harry said panicked as they stood by the isolation room.

"Don't be daft I just talked to him on my two way mirror. He's at the estate with Claire perfectly fine," Katherine said pulling a small mirror out of her pocket and showing it to Harry.

"But…I saw it. I had a vision and he was torturing Sirius in a room with a lot of glowing balls," Harry persisted.

"Glowing balls?" Albus asked frowning. Harry nodded.

"What else did you see?" he asked.

"A black door…why?" Harry asked.

"Harry take your sister and sit with your mother. No matter what happens do not leave her till we get back understand!?" Albus said forcefully. Katherine put the baby in Harry's arms gently.

"Yes sir but…"

"No time," Albus said as he grabbed Katherine wrists and they ran out of the Wing.

* * *

Albus and Katherine arrived into the circular amphitheater to find a battle in full motion. And Sirius was sin the middle of it fighting Lucius!

"It's Dumbledore!" a death eater shouted and spells started flying toward the two.

Katherine and Dumbledore dived out of the way as the spells collide and blew a whole in the seats. The two split up and hurried around immobilizing and capturing as many as they could.

As she took down a masked figure attacking Tonks, Katherine looked up and saw the killing curse flying at Sirius. Her eyes widened and she shot a shield charm that just barely save the young man's life.

Bellatrix looked for Sirius' savior and ran out of a nearby door upon seeing Dumbledore and Katherine. Katherine gave chase after her through the corridors back to the main hall.

"Crucio!" Katherine shouted viciously when she was a few feet behind. The spell hit Bellatrix's lower back and she fell to the ground writhing and screaming in pain.

Katherine lifted the spell as she got closer. Her chest was heaving from the exertion. She looked as intimidating as Bellatrix but was more put together.

Her dress was tight and long with corset top and she had a black cape around her neck.

"How dare you try to kill my grandson's godfather!" Katherine hissed pointing her wand at her.

Bellatrix turned around smirking, "It's very easy. Something I'm sure you couldn't do."

"Ah but you see she can. She's killed quite a few people like you without a second thought," Voldemort chuckled as he appeared before them. "Haven't you Aunt Katherine?"

"You would know Voldemort. It was your subordinates I killed," Katherine snapped as she looked up at the man.

Bellatrix looked between the two with utter confusion. "What are you talking about?" Bellatrix asked.

"Oh so you haven't told them?" Katherine laughed bitterly dropping her wand off of Bellatrix but still gripping it battle ready.

"You see Bella dear Voldemort here has ties to the Gaunt family. I am a great great great aunt to the pathetic little bastards. The Gaunt were some of the stupidest purebloods every conceived and when Harry kills you Voldemort I'll be well rid of the spot on my family!" Katherine snarled as she shot a wordless spell.

Voldemort deflected it and the battle was on. Spells and flexes flew all around the atrium as the two fought.

Bellatrix attempted to get away but was stopped by Albus' immobilizing spell.

Albus tied up the woman and turned to watch his mother-in-law as she proved she was definitely not one to need protection.

Katherine screamed a sort of war cry as she conjured several tigers set on flames. The fiendyfire consumed Voldemort reaching temperatures well beyond what any normal person could withstand. It was then several officials including Fudge and Umbridge appeared through the flames and gasped as they saw Voldemort.

The Dark Lord disappeared in that small instant Katherine was distracted.

His voiced echoed around the room screaming, "This is not over!"

"He's back!" Fudge gasped.

"Of course he is you idiot!" Katherine snapped before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. She fell gracefully in Albus arms.

That was the picture in the paper; Albus holding the beautiful governess. It made a tragic and gorgeous picture to admit the return of Voldemort with. Of course the story was molded to make Albus the one saving his mother-in-law even though it was the other way around.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25: Naming the Baby_**

A hand twitching and coming to rest on the bandages around her chest. A soft moan escaping her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on the grey ceiling. As the memories flooded in she looked around the room and found hundreds of gifts and flowers crowding out the room.

On the right by her side was her husband. He was sitting in a large purple chintz chair sleeping. In his arms was a small purple blanketed bundle. To her right in a large green chintz chair was her mother and her son.

It looked rather odd to see Katherine curled up in the chair with Harry in her lap. They didn't look very comfortable but as they were sleeping; maybe they were.

She let out a sigh as Poppy came in and let out a soft gasp.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. Kat said it would be awhile but I was beginning to wonder," Poppy fussed as she came over to Minerva's sighed and sat on the bed.

"How long was I out?" Minerva asked. She noticed her voice was a little hoarse form un-use.

"It's been a week since you were hit with the stunners. There was a battle at the Ministry. Your mother fought you-know-who by herself!" Poppy exclaimed in a hushed whisper so as not to wake the others.

"What!?" Minerva hissed.

"She didn't defeat him. Cornelius and the others came in and you-know-who got away. But Dolores and Fudge are going to be put to trial soon and people are talking about whose to be the new Minister!" Poppy explained.

"What about the battle was anyone hurt?" Minerva groaned trying to sit up.

Poppy quickly moved to help her and pilled pillows all around her to help her stay up.

"A few. There at St. Mungo's and doing fine. Sirius had been there and…he's lucky Albus and Kat came when they did. He's down stairs with Nathaniel. Everyone's been so worried about you. We've only let your immediate family in right now but everyone else has been sending all these get well gifts. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to know your awake now," Poppy grinned and kissed her friend's head. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"I'll try not to," Minerva smiled softly.

The baby slowly started to wake and cry. Poppy quickly took her from her father's sleeping arms before he woke up and brought her to Minerva.

"I'll take off some of the dressings and you can feed her," Poppy smiled as she placed the baby in Minerva's arms.

"Oh Poppy she's so beautiful," Minerva cried looking at her little daughter who had quickly silenced and was staring at her mother as if she knew just who she was.

"She is. Katherine says she looks exactly as you did when you were born," Poppy nodded as she helped her friend feed her child. When the baby had been fed and changed Poppy reapplied the potions and bandages before quietly leaving the room.

"Oh my beautiful little kitten," Minerva sighed cooing to her child.

"She needs a name," Albus replied sitting up, "I didn't want to name her without you," he added smiling softly as he leant up and kissed her lips softly.

She smiled at him.

"I've missed you so. I'd thought I'd lost you," he choked with tears in his eyes.

He took her hand and squeezed it reassuring himself she was there. She squeezed it back with unshed tears in her gorgeous green eyes.

"I know the perfect name," Minerva said looking down at her daughter.

"What?"

"Honoria Kendra Dumbledore," Minerva replied looking into his blue eyes.

"I like it," Albus nodded.

A noise was heard from the other side of the room and the two turned to see Harry and Katherine blearily opening their eyes. Harry grinned and immediately hopped off his grandmother's lap as he ran to the bed.

"Mum you're okay!" he exclaimed kissing her cheek.

"Oh thank god I thought I'd lost my touch," Katherine sighed as she stood stretching.

She bent herself backwards to the ground and popped her back before walking over and sitting on the end of the bed.

The others laughed lightly before the baby squealed and made its self known.

"What are you two going to name her?" Katherine asked.

"Honoria Kendra," Minerva smirked teasingly.

"Where'd you get that from?" Harry asked as Katherine fell to the floor with a loud groan.

"Gran?" Harry blinked.

"She's fine she's just annoyed Harry," Minerva laughed.

"Why oh why was I cursed with such a rotten name!?" Katherine asked dramatically.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"My name is Honoria Katherine Harris-McGonagall," Katherine sighed putting an arm over her eyes, "My father decided I'd have my first name Latin and middle name Scottish instead of the other way around. I hate it which is why I always insist on being called Katherine."

"Honoria means Honor it's a well chosen name," Albus replied.

"Honoria is for a Gryffindor. I was a bloody Slytherin! I should have had a name like Ailish, Kathleen, or Brianna!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You're making too much out of this. You should feel honored I named my child after you and Albus' mother," Minerva scolded.

"I suppose. Oh and by the way…Honoria is free of the disease," Katherine smiled as she sat up.

Minerva cried tears of joy as she pulled Harry to her and kissed his head and then kissed Honoria's.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26: Presenting the Baby_**

At the leaving feast the school finally saw Minerva and the child. She had been wheeled in by Harry who was grinning ear to ear as he helped Minerva in her chair before putting the wheel chair out of the way.

Katherine sat by her daughter and whispered something to Harry as he walked passed that made him laugh out loud before he joined his friends at his table.

"Your mother's glowing," Hermione sighed as she watched Minerva speaking softly to her child.

"Yeah…and Gran says she can get up and walk some tomorrow. We're going to take her around the grounds for some fresh air," Harry said excitedly.

His friends had never seen him so upbeat after a Voldemort attack. Maybe it was because this year he didn't loose anything…he gained _everything_!

Hermione and Ron had to smile at their friend. He'd found a home and a family that loved him. They were very happy for him.

"Can have your attention please!" Minerva called tapping her glass with her fork.

The students quickly settled down and looked to the head table as Katherine came around front carrying the baby dressed in the pretty white and gold dress. Honoria stared out at everyone with her large eyes surveying them much like her mother did.

Albus stood as well and lifted Minerva in his arms before coming around the table to join his mother-in-law. Many of the girl students whispered about how romantic this gesture for Albus was. The boys remarked on how cool the headmaster looked.

"Harry please join us," Katherine smiled a grandmotherly smile holding a hand to him.

His friends pushed him forward and everyone clapped as he walked down the aisle. Blushing slightly he stepped onto the platform and stood by his parents who smiled down at him before turning to Katherine.

"Today we acknowledge a new member into the Dumbledore home. As head of the McGonagall line I christen thee Honoria Kendra Dumbledore," Katherine replied as she poured a few drops of water over the baby's head.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Katherine handed the baby to her big brother. Harry kissed her head and handed her to Minerva. Minerva cooed to her child and kissed her head as did Albus.

Severus sighed and put a hand under his chin. "I'll really never get to badger him again."

"Don't worry Severus. I'm sure you can find a new little kid to torment," Rolanda laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: They Broke the Mold**_

After lunch the next morning Harry held his little sister as his grandmother levitated his mother's wheel chair down the many staircases to the main entrance and then out on to the grounds. Once they were outside Katherine handed her daughter and ivory cane with a lioness head for a handle and helped her stand.

"Here we go old woman. I nice refreshing walk around the grounds," Katherine teased as she held onto her daughter's arm and they started walking.

"I don't know who you think your calling old. If you hadn't of had your wand you'd be in worse shape than me," Minerva huffed as she gripped the cane wanting to lean on it more than her mother. At least that way she'd have some of her independence back.

"I'd be dead actually. I'm not as stubborn about living," Katherine said lightly.

"Dragon Dung," Minerva spat.

Katherine laughed and gave her daughter a mock glare. "Such language. I did not raise my daughter to talk to me like that," Katherine scolded patting Minerva's hand.

"Mum did you have any discipline from Gran growing up?" Harry asked as he walked on the other side of his mother.

"Plenty. She can get meaner quicker than a snake and is twice as stubborn as a nag," Minerva sighed.

"But I'm not nearly as stubborn as Stewart was. I swear that man wouldn't budge on any issue from the ice cream he preferred to the laws he passed for the school," Katherine sighed.

Harry chuckled lightly and then frowned a bit as he looked up at his grandmother. "Did you really love grandfather? I mean….you two were just put together basically right?" he asked.

Katherine gave a sad laugh as she directed them to a bench and sat down with Minerva.

"Your mother asked me that question when she was about your age," Katherine said.

Harry looked to his mother who nodded her head.

"So what did you say?" Harry asked handing his sister to his mother and sitting on the grass in front of them.

"Did I love him? Yes I did. I loved him with all my heart," Katherine answered, "Even though yes we were…kind of thrown together. We married the day after we met when I came home from my last year at Hogwarts. It was so surreal. I don't think everything actually became real to me till about two months after that when we were half way through out honeymoon. I woke up one morning and said, 'Oh my God I'm Married!' he laughed and said, 'You're not as smart as I thought.' To which I then threw a pillow at his head and went to the shower," Katherine laughed at the memory.

The little group sat in silence enjoying the sun and time together.

It was several minutes before Katherine's short attention span became too much for her and she got bored. She started humming an American song; 'Me and My Gang' by Rascal Flatts. After a few seconds she started singing.

_Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed_

Harry raised an eyebrow to his grandmother who stopped singing and stared at him. A wicked grin lit up her face as she jumped up and started dancing as she sang.

_Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang_

She smiled and span around arms open wide.

_  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live_

"There isn't anyone out their like Gran," Daniela laughed as she and Nathaniel came up on everyone.

"My father said that quite often," Minerva smiled cooing to her baby.

"Yep…broke the mold after her. We can try but will never reach the pedestal everyone's put her on," Nathaniel smirked as he went over and swept his grandmother into a dance.

_  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang_

Katherine ran over and grabbed Harry pulling him to her. Nathaniel put Honoria in Daniela's hands and took Minerva in his arms. He basically just held her around the waist with her feet not touching the ground. Daniela danced around with the baby.

_  
We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
Dude named Elrock jammin on an iPod  
Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL_

Everyone laughed excitedly as they danced and played around.

_  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
With me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang_

Katherine finished her song and dance with Harry and the group heard clapping behind them. They all turned around and found Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Apollo, and Albus.

"Hi pop," Nathaniel grinned.

"Hello son. I see you all are enjoying some fun in the sun," Apollo nodded.

"Yes sir. But I swear I was careful with Aunt Mina," Nathaniel replied sounding like a small child as he gently placed his aunt down.

"I'm sure you were. But we are all here not to see Minerva but Katherine," Albus explained.

"Hey I had every right to do what I did to Alastor's aurors…and punching out Dolores was just something I wanted to do," Katherine huffed crossing her arms.

"We aren't here to take you in," Moody shook his head, "I'd probably end up in the lake trying that."

"Then what is it?" Minerva asked summoning her cane to her and walking over to them.

"We have the verdict back from the Fudge and Umbridge trials," Remus said.

At seeing their anxious looks he proceeded.

"Both have been stripped of their titles and will each spend eight months in Azkaban," Remus explained.

"Eight months for attempted murder!!??" Katherine snapped, "What the hell's going on at that pitiful excuse for a government?"

"Chaos," Moody snorted, "Everyone's trying to find a replacement for Minister and all the heads are putting in their names but…"

"But what?" Minerva asked.

"But the Governors put in Katherine's name and several people are backing it," Apollo said.

"They want you to be the Minister," Albus added.

"Uh-oh…" Katherine blinked.

Harry, Nathaniel, and Daniela stared at their Grandmother in astonishment. The men and Minerva looked apprehensive.

The question on all their minds……Would Katherine want to run a world?


	28. Chapter 28

Hurry and Vote about Kat! I'll close the poll soon!

**A/n: **DO NOT!!! Do Not anger Fiona Harris!! This is why!

_**Chapter 28: Fiona Attacks her Sister**_

Katherine was not certain she wanted to be Minister. She told everyone so and bid them all ado as she returned to her little home in Surrey. She entered and found her sister no where in sight. Deciding the woman was at work or shopping she went upstairs.

She took a long bubble bath and then retired to her room where a glass of wine sat on her night stand as she hung a new picture. The first family portrait of the Dumbledores!

She stepped back after adding this picture to her wall. She sighed and smiled as she envisioned many happy little ones from the union of her kitten and the phoenix.

So lost in her daydreams of seeing the Dumbledore little ones she never heard the door open and close.

Nor did she hear the footsteps hurrying up the stairs until Fiona growled and jumped her from behind knocking her into the pictures breaking some and making others fall.

Fiona pulled her sister's long hair and jerked her roughly across the room causing her to fly onto the bed breaking the head of the bed.

Before Katherine could clear her dizzy mind she was picked up and thrown at the door flying through it and slamming into the wall as she toppled all the way down the stairs.

Fiona rushed down and sat herself on her sister gripping the beautiful throat and slamming the woman's head into the ground screaming, "What the Bloody Hell's wrong with you!!!??"

Katherine coughed up blood as she fought of her much stronger and larger sister as much as she could.

"I could ask you the same damn thing! Get the bloody hell off of me!" Katherine screamed.

Fiona did not budge and continued to bit her sister nearly senseless as snarled, "You're a fucking idiot! You should take the blinking job!"

"What business of it is yours?" Katherine grunted.

"You're twice the man Fudge is and five times the woman Umbitch is. You've lost more than half of your family…will you now allow your nephew to take the rest?" Fiona asked ceasing her attack and staring into her sister's eyes.

"I can not fathom how I shall keep that from happening. The children have minds of their own and you well know we are to die in battle. It is the Harris destiny," Katherine said softly.

"All the more reason to control and fix what we can when we can," Fiona replied.

"Then it appears I shall consider being Minister," Katherine sighed, "Will you not get the BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Certainly," Fiona nodded as she stood and helped Katherine up, "But you will think on it not in this house!"

"Damn it I think you're getting a hard grip," Katherine groaned as she looked at the hand print marks on her neck in the mirror.

Fiona smirked as she went upstairs to fix her sister's room.

"I'll never survive her tempers if they keep getting worse," Katherine sighed as she went to the kitchen for a healing potion.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: Dumbledores at Home**_

Albus groaned as he turned over in bed trying to drown out the sound of his child crying.

"Is she all right?" he yawned propping himself up on his elbow.

"You go back to sleep Albus," Minerva sighed. It was clear she was close to tears.

Honoria had colic and had not stopped crying since she was brought home. She was quickly driving her family to the brink of melt downs.

"I'll take her mum. You haven't slept in days," Harry said tiredly as he entered his parents' room rubbing his tired eyes.

"No Harry you're a growing boy still. You need it much more," Minerva cried as she bounced her baby.

"But you are still recovering my dear. You need it far more than the rest of us. Here you lay down and Harry and I will take Honoria down stairs to let you rest," Albus stated as he gently took the little one from her mother.

Minerva sighed; too tired to protest and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Albus and Harry went down stairs with the screaming little one and attempted every form of ways to soothe her they know and all was to no avail.

"This is hopeless dad! As hopeless as that prophecy! I _shall_ either live or die by Voldemort and we _shall_ go mad before she silences," Harry exclaimed in exasperation.

After the trouble at the Ministry Albus had sat his son down and explained the prophecy. Harry had screamed in anger and run out of the office only to return hours later apologize and explaining his grandmother had explained things to him better and he was ready for what ever would come.

"I'm afraid you may be right in both aspects," Albus sighed as he rocked the child.

There was a knock at the door and Harry went to answer it blinking in shock when he saw that it was Katherine with a suitcase and black eye.

"What happened Gran?" Harry asked hurriedly pulling the woman in.

"Your Great Aunt is as mean as a bull and twice as strong. She's kicked me out until I decide whether I want to be charged as the new minister or not," Katherine sighed setting down the suitcase, "I was hoping to stay here."

"Normally we would love that…but I don't think you will want to stay after an hour of this," Albus sighed walking into the foyer holding the screaming child.

"Colic?" Katherine asked seeing the tired looks.

"Immeasurably," Albus nodded.

"And no one thinks to call grandmother. Tsk tsk," Katherine sighed clicking her tongue as she took the baby in her arms.

"Come come my wee bonnie one. Let's us silence ourselves and sleep peacefully," Katherine soothed as she placed a few drops of the liquid in her flask on the baby's tongue. The baby quieted and snuggled into Katherine's breast falling to sleep.

Albus and Harry stared at Katherine with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

"What did you just give her?" Albus asked.

"I shall tell you when you're older," Katherine smirked, "Now if you will excuse us this little lady and I shall retire for a nap."

They nodded and watched her go up the stairs before collapsing on the two couches asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva woke up a few hours later to find her son and husband sleeping on the couches in the sitting room. All was quiet and she was curious where her daughter was.

"Harry, Harry darling wake up," Minerva said quietly shaking his shoulder. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his mother.

"Where's Honoria?" Minerva asked.

"Upstairs with Gran," Harry yawned and rolled over back to sleep.

Curious what her mother was doing here she went upstairs looking for her. Katherine was found curled up on the second floor guest bed sleeping quietly with Honoria curled up to her stomach sleeping as well.

Minerva leaned in the door way and smiled as she remembered seeing the same sight many times over the years. There was just something about grandmother that just seemed to calm the little ones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katherine woke up an hour or so after her nap to find Honoria slobbering all over her hair.

"You silly little thing," she laughed gently tugging her hair away and securing it in a ponytail. Annoyed her toy was taken away Honoria started to get fussy and scrunch her face up in anger.

"Oh no you don't your horrid little thing. Mummy and daddy are far too frazzled for that," Katherine said sternly as she sat up and stared down at the baby.

Honoria sniffed quietly and held up her small hands with tears in her green eyes.

"Now that's better. How about we try that when mummy and daddy when they see you," Katherine smiled as she gently lifted the baby and got off of the bed.

Katherine cooed to the small creature as they walked down the steps toward the kitchen.

"You look so much like mummy. But I think you'll be like me…which is not necessarily a good thing to say because you'll get into too much trouble. I suggest you be like your big brother. He'll lead you in the right direction," Katherine explained.

The baby listened as though she understood but really….how much does a two month old understand?

They entered the kitchen to wonderful smells as Minerva stood at the stove wearing a red apron. Her walking stick close by. Albus and Harry could be seen sitting on the back porch swing talking quietly.

"How has your chest been dear?" Katherine asked placing the baby in the little bouncing seat that was on top of the table.

"It hurts but it's not really that bad. I've been using the potions you sent me," Minerva answered with her back to her mother.

"The next time Honoria has colic stick your finger in a brandy bottle and swirl it in her mouth. Brandy is good for colic and teething," Katherine replied as she played with the baby's toes smiling at her.

"I really rather not give her brandy mother," Minerva replied turning around.

"Suit yourself but it did you no harm," Katherine shrugged.

"Why didn't you heal your eye?" Minerva asked cocking her head to the side and staring at her.

"A reminder till I make my decision," Katherine responded, "In your opinion should I be Minister?"

"In all honesty I think so," Minerva nodded, "You are well aware of both muggle and wizarding happenings and you've always been able to pacify politicians. Plus you don't ask Albus to make decisions…you make decisions for Albus," she said with a giggle, "I really think you can do it."

Katherine nodded as she stood and left the room. She really needed to be alone and think.

The Dumbledores did not see any of their matriarch the rest of the evening and night. When they went upstairs that night to sleep they found her already asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Another of Katherine's dreams. I like writing these so she'll probably have them a lot.**

**The polls are closed you'll see the verdict soon!  
**

_**Chapter 30: Stewart's Advice**_

_"Hello!? Hello!?" she called to no answer but her own echo. _

_"Oh perfect I'm stuck in blackness again," she sighed falling to her knees. _

_"Hey you wake up! Wake up and eat something I want an exciting dream!!!" she shouted._

_Still no answer but her own echo._

_ "I bet Queen Elizabeth never has this problem," she sighed._

_ "She does quite frequently. It's you we have to worry about when this happens," laughed a voice._

_ "Well are you going to help or what?" she sighed. _

_"No you need to figure this out on your own," the voice answered smartly._

_Katherine sighed and her shoulders slumped. _

_"Stewart if I knew what to do I wouldn't be in this mess!" she said quietly. Then she put her head in her hands and sobbed. _

_The cold blackness turned into her master bedroom at McGonagall Estates. The way it was when she shared it with her husband. She was still on the floor crying._

_"Crying ruins your face. Makes you look weak and feeble," he replied kneeling by her._

_ "What's it matter when the man I love swore to be with be and left me and won't help me!" she cried. _

_He sighed and stood running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He bent down and gently lifted her into his arms and laid her on the large bed. She rolled over to her side and continued crying. Quietly he went around and crawled into the other side of the bed. He lay down and tucked a curl behind her ear and gently took her head in his hands wiping away the tears._

_"I never understood why you cried in front of me when you were upset," he said cradling her head in his hands._

_ "It helps you be human with the children," she quipped staring into the calculating eyes she found she loved so. He chuckled softly and tucked another curl behind her ear. _

_"Katherine you always told me you want to be more than my little trophy wife. I let you and you went out and got degrees in several subjects; and a license as a healer/midwife. You did all this raising eight kids and a mess of grandchildren and great-grandchildren. You can do anything you put your mind to. So…I ask you. Do you want to take over to help make the world better for future generations," he asked?_

_She sniffed and nodded. He smiled at how young and innocent she looked when she looked at him that way. He had fallen in love with her the moment he'd seen that look when they first met. _

_"You're cute like that," he grinned. _

_She smiled softly and sniffed again._

_ "I suppose you're going to leave now?" she asked._

_"Actually I've made a deal and can come anytime you truly need my assistance and stay till morning," he smirked, "And by my watch we've got five hours till morning." _

_"What do you want to do?" she asked curiously. _

_"Go for a swim!" he smirked and pulled her up. _

_She looked around and found them on a beach in Italy. She was wearing a very sexy looking black two piece and he was in black trunks. _

_"A swim," she said deadpan._

_ "A swim," he grinned and put his hands around her picking her up._

_ "Stewart don't you…"_

_ "Too Late!" he laughed and ran in with her. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Had anyone gone into Katherine's room they would have seen a pleasant and contented smile on her face.

* * *

**He he! She's gonna do it! She'll be minister....hmm wonder what she'll do. Reviews and ideas appreciated!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: I'd like to take this time to say that I am a MMAD shipper. They are adorable and I love them to death.....But torturing them makes a good story so......**

**_Chapter 31: Coronation and Masquerade_**

"Mum where are my socks!?"

"Honey where are my cuff links!?"

"Mum where's my mask!?"

"In the top Drawer! On my vanity! It's down stairs on the coffee table!" Minerva shouted in answer to her husband and son's questions.

"It's funny isn't it Honoria?" Katherine laughed in baby talk.

She was on the floor in the living room changing and dressing her grandchild. Honoria gurgled and laughed.

"I know yes it is. Mummy and daddy and Harry are chickens without heads," Katherine continued. Honoria giggled and kicked happily as Katherine buckled her shoe.

"There we go all dressed and pretty!" Katherine exclaimed standing with the child and tossing her gently. The two month old squealed in excitement.

It was July the 12th and the annual Ministry Masquerade Ball. Katherine had insisted everyone in her family show up that year because she was being sworn in that night as Minister of Magic!

"Mother I'm not wearing this!" Minerva shouted from the stairs.

"You'll wear it because I say to! And hurry up I will not be late for my own swearing in!" Katherine snapped.

Fifteen minutes later the Dumbledore men and Katherine stood in the foyer of the Dumbledores town house. Albus was dressed in a muggle tuxedo with a black cape around him and a white mask that covered half his face. He was the Phantom of the Ministry; or so he said.

Harry was wearing a brown mask that covered his eyes and scar and had on brown leather pants with a white pirate like puffy shirt.

Honoria was in a small red princess dress.

Katherine was wearing a white gown that was off the shoulder and tightly fitted all the way to her hips. From her hips down it flared in several skirts that rustled when she walked. Her shoes were made of crystal and she had a brilliant emerald and silver tiara in her luscious curls. Her mask was white and emerald.

Then there was Minerva.

As she came down the stairs Katherine smirked and the men dropped their jaws in shock. Minerva blushed brilliantly as she took Albus hand down the last few steps. She was wearing a red off the shoulder gown but also had shoulder straps. It was very low and showed off her post baby cleavage; and showed her scars. The torso of the dress was tight and showed she had an amazing body even though she'd just had a child. It was corset style in the back that tied into a silk ribbon at the bottom. The skirt flared slightly and went to her ankle and she had satin strappy heels. Her mask was the same satin material and only covered her eyes and her hair was down falling past her shoulders in shiny ebony curls.

"Minerva you look wonderful," Albus smiled kissing her lips.

"I don't like it. I feel exposed," Minerva shook her head.

"They're a mark of honor. You stood up to a tyrant and have this to show for it," Katherine stated gesturing to Harry and Honoria.

Minerva smiled at her children as she took the baby in her arms and kissed Harry's head.

"Let's go," Albus smiled offering his arm to Katherine as she clasped her cloak around her. Harry helped Minerva with her cloak and offered her his arm as they left.

* * *

"Attention! Attention everyone!" Hannah Bones; head of Magical Law Enforcement called she was standing on the stage in the large ballroom in the Ministry.

The party goers turned to the cage most everyone holding drinks.

"I'd like everyone to meet our new Minister of Magic…Lady Honoria Katherine Harris-McGonagall!"

There was loud applause as Katherine stepped onto the stage and placed her hand on a large book title: Wizard Code by: Merlin.

"Do you Katherine McGonagall here by swear to honor the codes of wizards and meet the needs of the community? Do you swear to build bridges and treaties with our comrades to keep us all safe and run this country with a firm hand that will keep us all safe and peaceful?" Hannah asked.

"I solemnly give by wizard's oath to do so," Katherine nodded as a gold band shot from the book and wrapped around her wrist before disappearing.

"Presenting Minister Katherine McGonagall," Hannah exclaimed as the book disappeared. The crowd cheered happily again as Katherine bowed respectfully.

"Speech!"

"Speech!"

Fred and George shouted and several said their agreements.

"All right, all right," Katherine sighed as she stood in front of the microphone. She adjusted it a bit and sighed.

"A speech…well …I'm glad to have my family here and I hope to be a very good improvement in the last Minister. That being said….Let's Party!!!!" she shouted as the band struck up a lively tune.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I think I should be jealous. Gran refuses to let my husband alone," Nathaniel sighed as he sat by Ariel and Snape.

Ariel and Snape made the perfect couple. Both were completely serious about their potion experiments and loved wearing black. One was a Ravenclaw and the other was a Slytherin. They were brains and passion and both were like bats. Ariel was pale with brown eyes and black hair.

"Gran never lets anyone alone," Ariel sighed feeding her baby a bottle.

Little Sebastian Snape looked just like his father with his mother's nose and was being raised to love potions and black and seclusion.

"She has a specific way of getting into the most private of situations. She's going to get herself in trouble," Severus said darkly.

"You two are so …I don't really know but I can't believe Gran even speaks with you. You act so…so…Malfoyish and Lestrangeish!" Nathaniel snapped and swept away from them.

Nathaniel politely took his husband from Katherine and she was intercepted by Charlie Weasley.

"Hello darling," Katherine smiled.

"Minister," Charlie teased sweeping her around the dance floor.

"Ha, ha. So how has your relationship with Daniela been?" Katherine asked.

"Really good…except…well she won't say yes unless you and her parents' say yes," Charlie sighed.

"Yes to what…oh," Katherine blinked as she caught on. He nodded.

"Come with me," she said pulling him off the floor.

They went over to a small group of the clan that was talking animatedly with each other.

"Ares, Christine a word please," Katherine replied with a wink to Daniela and Charlie.

They stepped a few feet away so the couple couldn't here. Charlie and Daniela watched as they saw Ares gestured angrily and Christine shook her head. Katherine snapped her finger in Ares' eyes and jerked his ear hissing something. Both nodded and walked over to the others.

"Congratulations," Ares smiled somewhat stiffly.

"Daddy he wants to adopt Claire," Daniela said softly.

"Then my Blessings twice fold!" Ares smiled brightly clapping the man's shoulder; his demeanor changing quickly. Christine nodded smiling brightly.

"See I told you he was a good egg," Katherine smiled.

"Wait I want to do this right. Will you marry me Daniela Maria McGonagall?" Charlie asked kneeling and producing a ring. It was a gold band with a very small diamond but it was real and had been chosen with love.

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" Daniela squealed as the ring was put on her hand and she kissed him.

"I'm gonna get a daddy, grandpa!" Claire said excitedly as she tugged on Ares' pants leg.

"I suppose so," Ares laughed picking the little one and kissing her cheek.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You know I think Ron was exaggerating about dancing with you. It's easier than dancing with Padma," Harry replied.

"Harry that's not very nice," Minerva laughed as she waltz with her son.

"Maybe but…" he lifted her easily while others did. Albus and Katherine were dancing together on the other side of the ball room.

"But I find myself a lot calmer with you," he replied putting her down.

"You're only saying that because I'm now your mother. Two years ago you would have been out of your mind with nervousness at dancing with your Professor," Minerva laughed.

"Possibly…but not tonight!" he laughed spinning her around.

"You've done well so far Albus. You're father and mother would be proud," Katherine smiled as he lifted her.

"Thank you Kat. I'm doing my best. I don't want Harry to feel unloved anymore…and I never want Honoria to even think she isn't," he said soberly.

"They won't Albus I can assure you," Katherine nodded.

Suddenly a great explosion blasted several back as a wall on the other side of the ball room collapsed!

Katherine and Albus threw pieces of debris off of them and rushed to help the others.

* * *

_EEP!!! Review to save Harry and Minerva's lives!!!!_


	32. Chapter 32

_At the time I'm posting there are no reviews....but because I love you I shall let them live! Enjoy_

**_Chapter 32: Aftermath of the Ball_**

"Albus you need to at least eat something," Christine replied sitting by her brother-in-law with a plate of food.

She was Ares' wife. A pureblood from America she had a medium build and height to her with strawberry blonde hair she wore short in a bob and blue green eyes.

She was one of seven of the clan that had stayed in the aftermath of the Ministry explosion. The seven being Katherine, Albus, Christine, Ares, Apollo, Severus, and David Jones.

It had been discovered two young boys trying to impress Voldemort had been given their initiation mission into the Death Eaters. They were to murder Katherine. Of course they had misjudged greatly and had blown up the wrong part of the ball room.

Now nearly twelve people were unaccounted for (Minerva and Harry in that count) and officials from maintenance, St. Mungo's, and the Auror Department were sifting through the rubble. Not to mention Katherine. The aurors had been able to keep everyone back but her.

"I can't eat thinking my wife and son are in that rubble," Albus sighed.

Honoria had been with Daphne Mulcahy; Hephaestus' great granddaughter, when the explosion had happened. She was now with the rest of the clan at the estate waiting for news.

"They'll be found Albus," David replied.

He was of medium height and on the hefty side with short brown hair and yellow eyes. He was Nanette's husband; Apollo's son-in-law.

Albus sighed and kept his eyes on Katherine. She was standing on a chair concentrating on lifting certain large and dangerous pieces the others couldn't touch. This was safer than a muggle's bulldozer. And since it appeared her she was very apt and was not backing down the others decided this was the safest way for her to help.

* * *

_"Harry! Harry can you hear me sweetie?" Minerva's voice called quietly in the deep resources of Harry's mind. _

_"How'd you get in here?" Harry groaned._

_ "I've always been able to read minds. It's something I got from my father," she answered. _

_"Well what happened……are you on top of me?" he asked._

_ "Yes…and I think an explosion. I was trying to shield you," she sighed. _

_"Are we going to die?" he asked panicked. _

_"I seriously doubt it. I can hear the other's thoughts. Mother is looking for us right now…your father is about to go mad," she replied. _

_"We aren't going to St. Mungo's are we?" he asked. _

_"Most likely…but hopefully David and his son will put us together." She sighed her voice soft. "Harry I can't breathe…I'm…I'm going to black out."_

_"Mum…Mum don't leave me please!" he cried. He was met with silence. _

* * *

Katherine gasped and her wand dropped to the floor as she stared at the rubble.

"Ares! Apollo!" she shouted.

"What is it? What happened?" Apollo asked as he, Albus, and his brother ran to their mother.

It had been several hours since the explosion and everyone but Minerva and Harry had been found. Several feet of rubble were still left to go through.

It was very early in the morning. About four.

"I heard them speaking to each other. I think they've both passed out or at least Minerva has," Katherine explained looking down at them from her place on the chair.

"Oh God," Albus cried.

"My boys do you remember what I told you about Harris'?" she asked.

"A Harris is stronger with more than one," Ares nodded.

"God then you must help me. Join your magic's with mine. We need to get this all up fast," she explained gesturing to the pieces. The men nodded soberly and pushed Albus forcibly back.

Albus watched as the two men took each other's arm and held the other out toward their mother as they chanted in old Gaelic. He saw a light shoot from their hands into Katherine's back as she rose into the air.

Katherine gasped at the magic coursing through her veins. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy and magic on raising the shards and pieces of rubble.

The others watched in silent amazement as their new Minister rose up all the rubble and at the very bottom lay Minerva on top of Harry. Neither moved.

"Hurry up and get them," Apollo groaned.

"We can't hold her forever," Ares snapped.

The aurors snapped into action and pulled the two out of the way just as the rubble fell back down. Katherine fell into Apollo's arms unconscious bleeding from her nose slightly.

"She's worn herself out. She'll be out a few days," Ares sighed. He and his brother were tired but nothing as Katherine was.

"I'll work on Mina and DJ will take Harry," David nodded, "Katherine can be put with them."

Everyone did not see any sense in fighting and agreed.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33: St. Mungo's**_

Harry awoke with a jerk and found himself in a strange white room that smelled of disinfectant.

"Mum!? Mum!" Harry shouted shooting up.

"Calm down Harry. Calm down," Michelle Mulchay said softly gently pushing her cousin down.

Michelle was Hephaestus' granddaughter and Daphne's mother. She was seventy-two with crimson hair and black eyes.

"Where's my mum?" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"She's fine Harry. She's in the halls walking per the doctor's orders. Gran will be by later. She got out a few days ago and has been working like mad," Michelle smiled holding a cup and straw at his mouth so he could drink.

"She has?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. She's been firing people left and right and installing new orders and laws and decrees…she's gone nuts! Quite fun really. The purebloods are being run out of the Ministry and really _anyone_ that has to do with the old ways. Its new era at the Ministry, Harry and Voldemort is going to find it hard to get information!" Michelle exclaimed excitedly.

"Right…so mum's okay?" Harry asked.

"She will be. One of her lungs was punctured and it had to be re-grown plus there were some cuts, bruises, and broken bones but she's healing well. Though it looks like Nat is going to be teaching you guys for a bit. Aunt Mina will be watching the classes however," Michelle explained.

"What's wrong with me then?" He asked.

"Well…you had a large piece of wood in your leg and they had to remove it surgically. You'll be using crutches or a cane for awhile and no flying. And a broken arm but other than that you were lucky. If Aunt Mina hadn't took the brunt you could have been dead. Really it's lucky either of you are alive. The explosion was meant to kill Gran. Voldemort is not happy with her," Michelle chuckled.

"I don't guess so. Who caused it?" he asked.

"No idea but if Gran ever finds them…it won't be pretty," Michelle winked. He laughed lightly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Albus I want to go back. I want to be with Harry," Minerva sighed as she leaned her head on the glass of the maternity ward where the nursery was. All the babies were crying and staring at them.

"I know but you have to walk around. To help your strength. Harry will have to walk with you soon," Albus said softly rubbing her back.

"How's Honoria?" Minerva asked.

"Missing her mother but doing fine. Carmen's been watching her when I come up here," Albus answered.

"When the war's over I want more. I love Honoria and Harry so much. I want to retire after Harry graduates and just be a mother," Minerva sighed looking up into her husband's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked concerned as he tucked a curl behind her ear. She sniffed holding back tears and nodded.

"Then I'll back you up a hundred percent," Albus smiled kissing her lips softly. "And I wouldn't mind a house full of little ones either."

Minerva laughed and snuggled into his beard as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know! We'll make our own army. Your mother has one why can't I?" Albus laughed, "I'll get my own army and over throw her!"

"There's a flaw with that plan," Minerva laughed looking up into his twinkling blue eyes. Her own sparkling with humor.

"What?" he asked aghast at a flaw being in his plan.

"Mother has the loyalty of _all _her grandchildren," Minerva replied.

"Drat," he sighed, "you know Voldemort could learn something from her."

Minerva laughed shaking her head at her husband as they slowly made their way back down the hall.

* * *

"Damn it Crawford I want those reports ten minutes ago! It's not that hard to get them!" Katherine shouted as she stood by her window looking down on the Atrium of the Ministry.

"But Minister we have so many more impo…"

"I do not care you sniveling son of a dragon! I want those reports and I want them now! Anything to do with Azkaban I want! You bastards have let all this shit fly right by your eyes trying to keep the public in the dark. It's the mistake made for hundreds of years and I'm not making it!!!" Katherine shouted as she advanced on the man.

"Y-yes Minister," Crawford nodded. He was backing toward the door.

"I want to know everything the minute it happens! Hide something from me and I find out you will be sorry! I'm not a push over and I will not be bribed. You will do as I say or you will be fired and excommunicated form the wizarding world! That goes for everyone!!!" Katherine shouted and slammed the door as he fell out of it.

"Feisty," Amelia Varner; the personal assistant, laughed.

"It'll get her in trouble," Crawford grumbled walking away.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34: Kat's Birthday**_

On October the fourth at noon; Albus port-keyed his family to the Ministry to visit the Minister. When they appeared in the atrium they were shocked to see the normal golden statues of the centaur and elf bowing at the wizard and witch's feet were gone!

In its place stood a brilliant silver statue of Merlin and Morgana standing tall and together. The Greatest witch and wizard ever born were staring up at the Minister's office while they stood in a pose of love and adoration for each other.

"I thought Morgana was an evil witch burned at the stake for treason?" Harry said looking confused.

"She was but what King Arthur and the muggle didn't know was that she and Merlin were deeply in love. They were even bonded together in the old way. But no one knew that so they think he just disappeared not long after," Albus explained as they went to the visitors desk and received their badges.

"Mother must have decided she wanted her ancestors watching her," Minerva stated as they rode the lift up to the sixth floor.

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"Morgana and Merlin had a child before she died. He _disappeared _to keep it away from King Arthur who had become paranoid about witches and wizards thinking them all evil. The child grew up and had a child and so on and so forth. Bottom line…Katherine is descended from Merlin and Morgana," Albus explained.

"Wow," Harry breathed as they stepped off the lift.

They walked down the long hall till they came to large double doors with a gold plaque that read: **Katherine McGonagall Minster of Magic**.

"Hi my name's Amelia can I help you?" the secretary asked from her desk to the side of them.

"We're here to surprise Katherine for her birthday. I'm her daughter and this is my husband and children," Minerva nodded curtly.

"Daughter? Oh…oh Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore right. She's in a meeting right now…a rather heated one. You can go in if you like she told me any grandkids come to see her and they can go straight in," Amelia said with a wink at Harry.

"Thank you Ms. Varner, it's nice to see you doing well for yourself," Albus nodded.

"Thank you Headmaster. Ms. Katherine is great to work for you wouldn't believe the stuff I see," Amelia grinned wickedly. The group nodded and entered the office to a full on screaming rant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Utter and complete BULLLOCKS!!! Don't tell me you haven't a clue who keeps trying to kill me! You go look up every supposed supporter of Voldemort and pour Verituserum down their throat!! Start with Slytherin. More than seventy-seven percent of us hated everything to do with this piece of crap Ministry!!"

"But Kat--"

"Don't but me! You want to keep this cushy bullshit job Cornelius made for you and your friends you'll do the work I ask of you or I will cut you loose Crawford!! Now get your arse in gear!!!"

"Yes Minister," Crawford bowed and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"If you're here to tell me anything about anything not to do with Voldemort you can turn around right now," Katherine sighed as she was bent over her desk rubbing her temple.

"Just Happy Birthday Mother," Minerva said walking up and placing a basket of goodies on the desk.

"Happy birthday? Minerva I'm a hundred and eighty-three. I don't think I'm young enough for Happy Birthday's anymore…But how's your birthday?" Katherine asked sitting back and smiling.

"Very well. Harry and Albus gave me breakfast in bed and this," Minerva smiled lifted her head to show off the diamond tear drop around her neck.

"Aw that's lovely," Katherine smiled.

"And Honoria said her first words this morning. She said Mama!" Minerva squealed like a young girl.

"Aggh!!" Katherine screamed excitedly as she jumped out of the chair and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Minerva smiled.

"I got to say it's weird you and mum's birthday is on the same day," Harry replied as they had tea in Katherine's office. They'd been there for several hours.

"It was the best birthday gift Stewart ever gave me. He never could top it," Katherine said fondly as her eyes clouded with memories.

"It's getting late Katherine. I'm sorry but we have to get back to the castle. Filius will start to get panicked," Albus chuckled standing and gathering the baby's things.

"Harry you'll get Honoria from your grandmother?" Minerva asked standing as she and Albus headed out the door.

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded.

As soon as the door closed Harry stood and turned a serious look to his grandmother.

"Gran I think Draco is planning something. I've been watching him and I've heard some weird things but Snape and dad swear it's fine," Harry stated.

"Harry, Severus is completely trustworthy. Draco however is not very smart…poor Abraxous. He's lucky he died before he saw how his son and grandson pulled the Malfoy name down the drain," Katherine sighed kissing Honoria's head and giving her to Harry.

"Yeah but…I still think something is up," Harry persisted. "Mum and dad won't listen. I was hoping you would."

"Harry, you seem convinced so I'll look into it," Katherine smiled, "I'll send in some to Malfoy Manor and I'll get Potsy to tail Draco for you. Now don't worry and focus on what your father is teaching you all right?"

"Okay. Thanks Gran I knew you'd understand," Harry smiled kissing her cheek.

"Certainly. Now get out!" she laughed.

When they had left Katherine's smile vanished again and she pressed the button on her little intercom.

"Amelia send some of the smart aurors and Arthur to the Malfoy's for a raid and get me the Malfoy's files…oh and pay Arthur time over I know he's supposed to get off soon," Katherine replied. "Yes Katherine," Amelia answered.

Katherine sighed and walked over to her window were she looked down into the eyes of her ancestors. "I hope I'm doing this right," she sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kat helps everyone....lets help Kat! She need some 'adult fun' (winks)**

_**Chapter 35: Sending a Lover**_

_She found herself in a red salsa dress dancing the mamba with a masked man that was very dashing._

_ As she span around the room the faces of the party goers vanished and the room became the ballroom of McGonagall Estate. Back in the masked man's arms his mask came off and she smiled seeing it was her dearly loved husband._

_"You always could sweep me off my feet," she laughed._

_ "In every since of the word," he grinned devilishly as he lifted her up and started a waltz. _

_A few minutes of dancing to no music Stewart stopped and stood just holding her in his arms. Her feet dangling. _

_"You're doing very well," he smiled, "but I see you're very lonely. You can only have so much fun with a dream." _

_"Stewart what are you saying? You won't visit anymore?" she asked tears forming in her eyes._

_ "No, no I'll still come," he said sitting her down, "You're my salvation and I can't leave you again. I'm finally able to come back after fifty years I'm not going to just leave." He pushed a lock of hair out of her face._

_"But you can only get so much from your children and a dream husband," he grinned._

_ "What are you talking about?" she asked as he cradled her head tenderly._

_ "I'm going to send you some fun. Do with it what you will but know that this is for you and I will still love you," he smiled kissing her lips long and slow. She melted into him pressing herself farther to him as he deepened the kiss._

* * *

It was Halloween night; about six. Katherine was working late on some reports of Azkaban when she heard her door open.

She didn't look up only said, "Crawford I told you to go home. I don't want to hear your sniveling excuses on why you haven't caught Greyback."

"I wouldn't know why he hasn't. It's not like the wolf is hard to find," laughed a deep voice that had a tiny twinge of American in it.

Katherine looked up and found Damien staring at her and giving her his signature dashing grin.

Damien was tall and very muscular. His hair was curly and black with some grey streaked in and fell to his shoulders. He had strong aristocratic features with black eyes that sparkled mischievously. He had a smooth and well groomed goatee and was wearing a very expensive looking black three piece suit with a black over robe.

His full name was Damien Cygnus Black. He was the Great Great Uncle of Sirius Black. He had gone to school with Katherine, Abraxous Malfoy, and Richard Potter. Not to mention several others. He, Katherine, and Abraxous had been very close and all three men had dated Katherine at one point in their school time. They had all been somewhat heartbroken when she had married the eldest McGonagall male after graduation.

After the wedding he had moved to New York and disappeared.

"Oh my God! Damien!!!" Katherine squealed as she stood and ran into his arms.

He held her tightly spinning her around while giving a deep chuckling laugh.

"It's good to see you to Minister! My, my how the devil has prospered," Damien smirked setting her back down.

"Oh you," she laughed slapping his chest playfully. "Oh my you've been working out."

"Certainly," he laughed standing back. He took off his robe, jacket, vest, and shirt and showed off a very ripped chest with a great six pack.

"Hmmm you do look good," she smiled running a hand down his chest.

"Minister I…" Crawford stopped mid sentence as he stared at the scene.

The Minister's hands on a man undressed chest in the middle of her office.

"What is it Crawford?" Katherine sighed.

"Well I…well…we've got a lead on Greyback and…"

"Well follow it! I'm busy catching up with an old friend," Katherine snapped. The man nodded and quickly left.

"Still feisty! So Stewart didn't break the filly in then?" Damien asked putting his shirt back on.

"No he didn't. He was very kind and loving…I really miss him," she sighed taking a frame off her desk.

"Hey little Kat don't cry. Come on I'll take you how on the town and we'll paint it Green!" he smiled.

"Green? I thought you were supposed to paint it Red," she laughed placing the frame down.

"Now why should I paint it a Gryffindor color?" he scoffed, "I'm not a Potter."

"True," she laughed grabbing her purse.

"But I have one as a grandson now you know," she added as they left the Ministry and walked into the streets of muggle London.

"Well then you'll have to tell me everything I've missed in the last hundred something years then," he laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36: Harry's Desperation**_

As the school year ticked on it seemed less and less believed Harry. There was just no proof anymore. He knew deep down something was about to happen and couldn't understand why his father wouldn't listen. So during a Hogsmeade weekend in May he Flooed to the Ministry and went to see his grandmother.

Amelia was nowhere in sight so he just opened the door and entered as he remembering being told he could.

He was extremely shocked and embarrassed to find some strange man in his Grandmother's chair; not to mention the fact his grandmother was straddling said stranger and snogging him senseless.

Blushing as red as a Weasley Harry tried to get out fast and fell over a waste bin.

The two adults broke apart and; instead of being embarrassed at being caught like his parents usually were, both smiled at Harry and stood.

"I-I-I…uh…I" Harry fumbled for the right words.

"Harry this is Damien Black. An old friend from school," Katherine introduced.

Damien wrapped his arms around her slim waist adding, "And her new beau."

"Oh uh right….uh I think Mum mentioned something about that," Harry nodded standing and running a hand through his hair. "Are you um…are you related to Sirius Black?"

"Sure. A nephew. How is the old mutt?" Damien asked.

"He's fine. A much better man now that he is wanted for murder," Katherine answered.

"Oh yeah I remember you told me about that…so anyway what did you want your lovely grandmother for?" Damien asked.

"I really think something is going on at school!" Harry exclaimed and rushed into the story.

Damien and Katherine listened to the boy's rant and we had finished looked at each other.

Damien sighed and began speaking in some strange language and gesturing wildly. Katherine looked at him oddly for a minute and then began speaking in the same language.

Harry stared at them in confusion till finally they stopped and glared at each other.

"Being with Stewart made you an arse," Damien snapped.

"Being in America made you an idiot," Katherine huffed.

"Can I ask what the heck that language was you were speaking?" Harry asked.

"The ancient language as spoken of in the beginning. Now about this story…" Damien said crossing his arms, "With Malfoy it's possible he's been given a mission by this Voldemort kid. Severus is in on it and Albus knows so he's not saying anything."

Harry looked to his grandmother and found her smirking.

"Now it's possible we are going to have an ambush. This is what we're going to do. We'll post some people around the perimeter of Hogsmeade. When it happens you send your patronus and we will come," Damien said clapping his hands.

"R-Really?" Harry blinked.

"Certainly Harry. If you believe everyone is in danger then we believe you," Katherine smiled, "Now get back to Hogwarts before your parents find out you've gone."

Harry nodded and ran out.

"Nice kid. Now where were we?" Damien asked spinning Katherine into his arms.


	37. Chapter 37

**

* * *

**

I believe in the books it is mention practically every pureblood family is related now. Well the Harris' and McGonagalls' are no exception....However. The Harris Clan has more bad eggs...after all most of them were Slytherin XD!

**_Chapter 37: Potsy's Discoveries_**

Damien was nipping at Katherine's neck trying to distract her from work and it seemed to be to his advantage as she had giggled and laid down her papers turning to kiss him. Before the snog could get too far along Katherine's stable elf Potsy popped into the room. He was the elf that had been tailing Draco for her.

"Mi-mistress!" the elf squeaked.

"What is it Potsy," Katherine sighed as she broke off the kiss and stared at the little creature.

"Mistress, Master Draco has been fixing a box…a box to let others in not seen. Master Harry and Dumblydore left and haven't returned," the elf said quickly.

"What do you mean haven't returned?" Katherine asked standing and hovering over the desk.

"They left and no tell Mistress' Baby. She cried to sleep," the elf replied.

"Come on Kat we got to move!" Damien said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

* * *

Harry and Albus appeared at the top of the tower as the mini battle downstairs raged on.

"Come on dad we got to get you inside," Harry urged trying to support his father's weight.

Albus groaned as they made their way but were stopped my Malfoy and several death eaters.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minerva was fighting off the onslaught of death eaters the best she could. She was worried about Harry and Albus and fearful for Honoria. She didn't see the killing curse fired till it was too late to stop it.

But she was saved by a shield. From over her shoulder spells were thrown at the attackers taking them down. She whipped around to see several aurors, Damien, and Katherine running toward her. The aurors ran passed her toward the retreating figures while Katherine grabbed her daughter rather roughly by the arm.

"Where'd Harry and Albus go?" Katherine shouted.

"I-I don't know. They said a mission for the order," Minerva cried.

"What happened?" Katherine continued shaking her.

"The children called alert. Death Eaters in the halls….what are you doing here?" she cried panicked. Her mother never shook her like this before.

"Katherine come on!" Damien urged pulling her arm.

"Mother I…"

"GO to Honoria now!" Katherine snapped as she ran down the hall with Damien.

* * *

"Draco don't do this. We can protect you. You don't want to do this," Albus breathed as he gently pushed Harry behind him to protect him.

He was still very weak form the whole Horcrux ordeal.

"I have to," Draco exclaimed.

"Come on Malfoy get it over with," a death eater hissed.

"He's a wimp he's not going to do it," another hissed.

Draco rose is wand and made ready the spell. "Avada Ked…"

"Bombarda Maxima!"

"Immobulus!" two voices shouted as the door that was blocked was blown off its hinges and one of the death eaters fell flat on his face unmoving.

"Stupefy!" Another death eater fell.

"Draco give me that wand. You don't want to do this. Don't be the same disappointment your father is," Katherine said softly but firmly.

Damien was tying up the two death eaters.

Draco's eyes went from Albus to Katherine to the death eaters and back again.

"Draco listen to me. You aren't meant for this. You can be better you can bring your family's name back to the high rank it was…but it won't happen by killing Albus. To kill Albus brings your own death sentence," Katherine said firmly as she stepped closer.

Draco didn't back up but he did flinch a bit.

"I already have a death sentence," Draco said.

"No you don't. We can hide you. I'll keep you safe I promise. Just hand over the wand," she said softly in her grandmother voice.

"I-I…you promise?" Draco asked.

"Yes. You'll be safe," Katherine nodded holding out her hand.

Draco placed the wand in her hand shakily. Katherine's hand closed around it before she pulled him into a hug holding him close.

"It's over Draco. It's over," she whispered.

Harry was astonished to see his enemy crying into his grandmother's chest holding her for dear life.

"Harry, Harry come on help me get him back to his office. Kat can treat him better there," Damien said pretty much jsut carrying Albus.

* * *

Minerva was trying desperately to calm her baby when the small group busted in the bedroom.

"Oh god Albus!" Minerva cried rushing to her husband's side as he was laid on the bed.

"Damien take Minerva and Harry outside. Now!" Katherine snapped as she started rifling through Severus and Poppy's bags.

Damien nodded and practically carried the two out as the door was shut after them.

"I suppose you gave him a year to live?" Katherine asked turning to Severus as she drew a clear liquid out of a vial with a needle.

"It's true. I know dark arts Katherine," Severus snapped.

Draco was sitting off to the side afraid what would happen if he left Katherine's sight.

"Severus you don't know enough about anything," Katherine snapped as she injected Albus and watched as his ragged breathing evened out.

"Then why didn't you fix his arm before?" Severus growled.

"I've been a bit busy trying to round up your sorry friends and keep your arse out of jail. Talk to me like that again young man and I'll give you what for!" Katherine screeched.

Severus wisely kept his mouth shut.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Two hours later they all came out of the bedroom; Katherine looking especially tired and drained.

"He'll be fine Mina. Let him sleep." Katherine sighed and gripped Draco's shoulder, "Draco will be coming with us."

Minerva nodded as she and Harry rushed into the bedroom to see Albus.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Chapter 38: Trouble on the Horizon_**

Narcissa Malfoy entered the Ministry with a single mission. As she walked through the atrium to the lifts she was stared at and whispered about by many on lookers. She felt horribly embarrassed but still she pressed on to the lifts and up to the sixth floor.

"I want to see the Minister," she said with as much courage as she could muster.

"I'll see if she's in," Amelia stated coldly as she stood and entered the office.

Narcissa was forced to sit and wait for several minutes before the secretary came out and stated, "She'll see you now."

Narcissa stood and quickly entered shutting the door firmly behind her.

"What is it Narcissa?" Katherine sighed as she looked up from her work.

"I want my son back Aunt Katherine. What have you done with him?" she cried sitting in the chair across from the desk.

"I'm keeping him safe for the time being. When this war is over you can have him returned," Katherine said coldly as she pushed the chair back and crossed her arms.

"But Aunt Katherine I…"

"No Buts Narcissa. Just because your grandfather married my sister does not mean you can get what ever you want from me. I'm doing this for you own good. You married a bastard plain and simple. Abraxous himself said Lucius was a bum. If you want your son alive you'll stop all this nonsense. However if you feel you want to tell your Lord about this I won't stop you. You're a grown woman and it is your decision," Katherine replied.

Narcissa sniffed and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"He's not going to like it. You've pushed him back so far he's furious with everyone," Narcissa exclaimed, "He wants you dead as much as Potter."

"Well he knows where to find me," Katherine shot.

Narcissa stared at her Aunt for several minutes before leaving.

* * *

Weeks later Katherine and Damien were having a quiet dinner with Minerva and her family at their summer home when they received a patronus there was trouble at Pivet Drive. Potsy was called to watch Honoria and they all apparated to Surrey; Harry with Albus.

The group rushed to Pivet Drive and Katherine let out an unholy scream when she saw her house in a fire blaze.

Both Number Five and Four were set ablaze and firemen were desperately trying to put out the flames.

"NOOOOO! Fiona! Fiooonnaa!" Katherine screamed as she dashed toward the house.

She dodged the firemen and police officers rushing into the burning building. Several agonizing and tense minutes went by before they saw Katherine come back out of the house. She was covered in soot and coughing so bad the firemen had to give her some oxygen and the paramedics checked her for burns and other wounds.

"What were you thinking!?" Minerva exclaimed as they rushed over to where she was sitting on the ambulance back.

"I wanted my sister…I found her," Katherine sighed as tears were pouring down her face.

"Oh mama," Minerva sobbed holding her mother tightly.

Both women sobbed over the loss.

Katherine was truly the last of her kind now. She was the last Harris…the last of a dynasty.

Sure she had an army of children and grandchildren but that was different. They were more of her husband's dynasty.

* * *

Three days later at Dragon Heart Manor; the Harris Estate, as they were laying Fiona's body to rest Katherine received a disturbing letter.

**Your sister is just the beginning. When this is over you and the McGonagalls will be non existent. I look forward to seeing you Aunt Katherine.**

**Voldemort**

Katherine set the letter on fire in her hands and dropped it to the ground. She was not letting some snot nosed brat with a superiority complex tell her what to do.

* * *

_Yes the Dursleys are dead...but I doubt anyone really cared. XD_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39: Not Backing Down_**

After Fiona's tragic 'accidental' death Katherine refused to speak to anyone but Damien.

She stayed buried in her work for months. But it paid off…Greyback was found and brought before the Wizenagamont. He was sentenced and Damien pulled the trigger putting a silver bullet in his head.

Damien had been hired by Katherine as an executioner.

She assisted the aurors and magical law enforcement in nearly a hundred raids that shut down several black markets and dark arts suppliers. Not to mention she put to the Dementor's Kiss nearly thirty death eaters.

Through it all she was hunted down by the remaining ones and was almost always being fired at when out of her office. Her sons had begged her to just whole up in her office where it was safe but she refused. The only thing she agreed to was having a bodyguard. She hired Damien for that as well.

Harry meanwhile had been busy with his father disappearing at odd time in the night only to return horribly filthy and tired. Neither he nor Albus would tell Minerva what was going on and Minerva was starting to fret.

Unable to take it anymore she and little Honoria; who was walking and talking up a storm now, went to the Ministry one Saturday morning in November.

"I want to see my mother," Minerva stated looking at Amelia.

"What's her curse?" Amelia asked.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Minerva blinked as Honoria tugged on her hand.

"Mummy I wan see Gran. I wan see Gran!" the one year old stated.

"Just a minute sweetie," Minerva answered and turned back to the secretary.

"I'm sorry professor but I'm under strict orders by Damien Black Head of Minister Protection not to let anyone in if they can't answer that question. I'm sorry Professor but everyone's frazzled with the death threats. We finally have a competent minister and none of us loyal to her wants her dead!" Amelia explained.

"Right well. Her curse is charm. She can normally get anything from anyone," Minerva stated.

"All right you can go in," Amelia nodded.

"I'm not backing down Damien! I've spent my whole life in war I'm not backing down because my bastard nephew thinks he can get under my skin!" Katherine shouted as she stood looking down into the atrium from her window.

"I didn't say back down. I said make the work less noticeable. Don't take down his Majors. Take the lesser beings he cares nothing about," Damien suggested.

He was sitting in her chair with his feet on the desk whittling on a piece of wood.

"I do that and I'm no better than the rest. I will not back down!" Katherine insisted.

"Mother?" Minerva said uncertainly.

"Gran-Gran!" Honoria squealed as she toddled over to Katherine as fast as she could and pulled her skirts. "Up Gran! Up!"

"Nh-uh," Katherine shook her head and Honoria looked close to tears.

"Honoria Kendra no crocodile tears! Now how are you supposed to ask?" Katherine reprimanded.

Honoria tugged Katherine skirts saying, "Pwease Gran up?"

"Yes Honoria that's right," Katherine smiled as her cold demeanor melted before their eyes and she tossed Honoria in the air earning a squeal of delight from the child.

"Yay Gran! Yay! I wuv Gran!" Honoria laughed excitedly as Katherine waltzed with her to the desk and plopped her into Damien's lap.

"I wuv Gran to," Damien laughed tickling the little girl.

"I wuv you too Damem," Honoria smiled, "But I wuv mummy, daddy, and Arry most!"

"That's as it should be," Damien laughed.

"Minerva darling you look on the brink of a melt down school isn't that bad is it?" Katherine asked stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Well it's just…I…well…OH mother it's terrible," Minerva broke down and fell to the ground sobbing.

Katherine just stared at her daughter a minute not quiet able to comprehend seeing as how Minerva hadn't cried like this since Stewart died.

"Oh baby it'll be okay. We'll fix it," Katherine soothed as she dropped down and pulled her daughter into her lap rocking back and forth rubbing circles on her back.

"You can't fix it. I don't even know what it is," Minerva sobbed.

"Minerva darling everything is fixable. Come now tell mummy what's wrong," Katherine cooed softly as she took the pins out of Minerva's bun and scratched her head lightly.

The effect was immediate as Minerva hysterical sobs turned to soft whimpers. Katherine had a touch that was magic. She knew where to rub or scratch to get her children to calm down and it never failed her.

"I don't know my husband and child anymore. They disappear all the time and won't tell me where they go or what they do. Last night Harry came back with a broken wrist!" Minerva answered after she's stopped sobbing.

"Baby you are strong and independent. Don't sit by and take it. Demand that Albus tells you where he's going. He's trying to protect you but it's useless considering our family is always in danger. Tell him if he truly loves you…and I know he does that he will tell you. Not telling you is doing far too much harm," Katherine said as she eyed her daughter calculatingly.

Minerva sniffed and tried to pull away from her mother but Katherine didn't let go of her face. Instead she snapped her fingers and Minerva's glamour fell away causing her to gasp.

"Minerva Katherine McGonagall Dumbledore!" Katherine snapped.

"Dear god Minerva what have you been doing?" Damien asked as he stood and placed Honoria in the chair before kneeling by the women.

Minerva looked unhealthily pale and drawn. She was skinny than usual and dark circles were under her eyes.

"Minerva stress is not good for you or Honoria. She's only one she needs you to be as healthy as you can be. I want you to go home and eat and take a nap. Get Poppy of Rolanda to watch Honoria for the night. After your nap scream and hit your husband till the rooster crows if you have to so you can get rid of your rage and get all the lies out of the air. When all is said and done the marriage will be stronger. Trust me on this," Katherine said kissing her daughter's head.

Minerva sniffed and wiped her eyes with Damien's handkerchief.

"Y-you're sure?" she asked timidly.

"I'm positive," Katherine nodded.

"Hey Tabby listen to Old Black. Your mother slapped us all around a time or two and it made us better. If Albus is truly a better man then we snakes he'll learn from a good slap," Damien winked. Minerva gave a sobbing laugh and nodded.

"Thank you Damien. But I have to ask…what are you intentions with my mother?" Minerva asked wanting a change of subject.

"We've been dating nearly a year. We haven't decided yet," Katherine explained.

Minerva nodded as Damien helped up both women.

"Either way I love her dearly and will take what ever punishment you and your brothers can come up with if you want me dead if I ever hurt her," Damien replied with a smile but one could see he was serious.

"They'll hold you to that you know," Katherine laughed.

Minerva laughed a little as well and left the Ministry feeling a lot better than before.

* * *

That night as Albus entered his and his wife's quarters he felt something was very wrong. He found Minerva staring in to the fire with a fierce look in her beautiful green eyes.

"Is Honoria in bed already?" he asked shedding his outer robe and shoes.

"She's staying with Poppy tonight. We need to have a serious talk," Minerva replied.

"Not this again Minerva," Albus sighed, "I already told you I can't…"

But what ever he was going to say was silence by a swift and hard slap to the side of his face.

He stepped back holding his cheek and blinking at her in disbelief.

"You just want to protect me!? Well news flash Albus my mother is the Minister of Magic!! She gets death threats from Voldemort every day and she doesn't back down and guess what! I'm not either!!" she screeched as she started throwing anything she could get her hands on at him.

Albus tried dodging the items but when it was clear he couldn't keep it up he dove behind his chair. When the attack had momentarily stopped he peaked over the chair and saw his wife standing in the middle of the room. Her chest was heaving and her hair was all around her seeming to blow in the breeze her magic was creating. Her eyes were fierce and fiery. She was gorgeous.

"Minerva my love please see reason. To tell you would have you a target," Albus said cautiously come out from his hiding place.

"A target!? I'm already a bloody target! I was a bloody target before you and I'll be on after you! Let me be one with you!" she cried as she flew at him beating his chest and screaming.

He wrapped his arms around her and took every blow till she stopped to tired to care on and fell into his chest sobbing. He led them to the couch and sat down with her in his lap rubbing her back.

"Minerva I'm so sorry. I should have realized what this was doing to you. I half expected this after the howler but I don't think I could've really prepared myself."

"Howler?" Minerva asked pulling back to look at him.

"Your mother about made me deaf this afternoon…and Mr. Black didn't help any," he chuckled, "If he marries your mother we'll never hear the end if it. They are like the same person."

Minerva laughed lightly and then looked at him seriously.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

He sighed and pulled her closer kissing her head.

"We've been looking for Horcurxes. I found out that's what Voldemort has been using to stay alive for so long. We've been looking for them," he explained.

"Have you found any?" she asked twirling his beard in her fingers.

"Five," he answered, "Harry and I think there are seven."

"Oh Albus," Minerva sighed.

"I know dear I know," he sighed kissing her head as they both stared into the fire.


	40. Chapter 40

**I changed the ending of books five and sixth....now i'll change the ending of the seventh. though I can't decide what to do about Katherine. Destiny says all Harris' will be killed in battle or a fight for thier lives. She's the only one left. Should I kill her in this one?**

**_Chapter 40: Captured_**

It was late April and Katherine and Damien were having a quiet dinner in his flat when three figures burst in the room and attacked them. Both fought valiantly but when Damien was knocked unconscious they were able to over take Katherine and disappear.

When Damien woke up hours later he found his and Katherine's wands on the floor.

"Damn it!" he snarled and apparated to Grimmuald Place were he knew they were having an Order meeting.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked when he opened the door and saw his Uncle.

"No time for hatred. Where's Min and the boys?" Damien asked hurrying in the house.

"In the kitchen why?" Sirius asked confused.

"Come on!" Damien snapped pulling the men downstairs.

"Kat's gone!" Damien shouted bursting into the kitchen where the Order members, Golden Trio, and Ginny were having supper. Apparently the meeting had been over for a while.

"What!?" Albus asked as he and Minerva stood along with all her brothers.

"Three death eaters ambushed us. Knocked me out and took her!" Damien exclaimed holding out Katherine's wand.

The wand was pure ivory with a veela core. It was very expensive and very powerful to someone with charm and charisma.

Minerva's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into Albus' arms.

* * *

Katherine gasped sucking air as the black bag was taken off of her head and she found herself in Malfoy Manor surrounded by Death eaters and wands and on a throne was Voldemort smirking. By his side was Bellatrix.

"So wonderful of you to join us. Everyone welcome my dear Aunt Katherine …and I'm told she is Narcissa and Bellatrix's aunt as well," Voldemort smirked.

There was a lot of snickering around the room.

"Voldemort what's the point of this? Do you honestly expect Albus and Harry to be stupid enough to charge in after me?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe not but it doesn't matter. You're here for our own pleasure. Crucio!" he shouted and was followed by several other shouts of "Crucio!"

She fell to the ground writhing in twisting in ways no one thought a woman of her advance aged could and her screams shattered the windows nearby.

"Stop!" Voldemort commanded after a few minutes.

Katherine lay on the floor breathing heavily trying to regain some composure.

"Your cockiness has reached its end dear Aunt. It appears the Harris destiny will hold true and you will die at the hands of a Dark Lord like all the rest," Voldemort laughed kneeling over her.

"Bite me!" she snapped spitting in his face.

Voldemort snarled and jerked her up by her long flowing hair.

"Rudolphus! Yaxley!" he shouted.

"Yes my lord?" the two asked coming forward.

"Take her to the cellar and have some fun with her," he smirked pushing her roughly into their arms.

"Our pleasure my lord," the men smirked dragging the woman off. No one saw the tears that fell down Narcissa's face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katherine was chained to the ceiling and hoisted up on a pulley so her feet were not touch the ground. The two men then stripped her of her robe and dress slightly shocked to find her wearing such sexy black lingerie.

"Hmm McGonagall's mum's pretty hot," Rudolphus stated.

Yaxley nodded. "This will be fun."

Katherine snarled and kicked Yaxley in the head stating, "Kill me if you like you're still going to loose."

"There's no point in killing you yet. The Dark Lord has big plans for you," Yaxley grinned as he conjured a fiery whip and began slashing at Katherine's back.

While he did that Rudolphus took out a knife and carved the dark mark into her upper arm.


	41. Chapter 41

_And now the end to book seven! Um I think only three or four chapters left....then a prequel! and then a Sequel!  
_

_**Chapter 41: The Battle For it All**_

With Katherine's kidnapping everything went into turmoil Ministry workers attacked workers. Everyone was suspect! Families fought over what to do and even the best of friends were at each others throats.

The war was now in everyone's home and people were loosing their minds. It all culminated on the grounds of Hogwarts one night when Voldemort and his army stormed the gates.

Battle had been fierce and fought long and hard when it all suddenly stopped with Voldemort exclaiming he want Harry and it would all be over.

"Potter's right there! We should just give him to them!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed pointing to where Harry stood by a wall.

As if in one motion the Gryffindors stood and pointed their wands at her, then the Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs, even some of the Slytherins turned on her and the staff as well. Pansy looked panicked and sat back down.

"Silence everyone!" Albus snapped, "We need a plan of action!"

While the staff discussed what to do Harry made a decision.

* * *

"Ah Potter nice of you to join us," Voldemort smirked.

"Harry!" Katherine cried as the chains rattled where she was chained to a tree.

"Let her go," Harry stated, "You've got me. Let her go."

"I don't think so," Voldemort said shaking his head.

Before he even gave Harry a chance to draw his wand he shouted, "Avada Kedavra.

"NNOOOOO!" Katherine screamed as she saw Harry fall to the ground.

* * *

_Harry woke up and found himself in the Scottish Highlands looking out at the McGonagall Estate._

_ "Am I dead?" Harry asked allowed._

_"Not technically," replied a deep voice as a man with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes sat down beside him. He was smoking a pipe. _

_"Who are you?" Harry asked looking up at the man._

_ "Stewart McGonagall is my name and invading people's lives is my game," he laughed._

_"Stewart? As in Gran's husband Stewart?" Harry asked. _

_"The one and only. Hey how's Black working out? Kat won't tell me anything," Stewart replied._

_ "Well…okay I guess. He makes out with her a lot," Harry shrugged. _

_"Hmm…I figured they be more serious by now…I'll have to have a talk with her," he said puffing his pipe._

_"So what am I doing here?" Harry asked confused._

_ "Well…you were a Horcrux so that part of you is dead," Stewart said pointing over to a bush that some children were poking sticks with. _

_"What happens now?" Harry asked turning back to the man. _

_"Ultimately it's your decision. From here on out Voldemort is out of your head. You can go back or not. If not then you stay here with the rest of us till everyone else joins us. If you go then you get to have more time with those new parents you got," he grinned._

_"You know Gran's right about you," Harry laughed. _

_"Well she doesn't lie," he laughed put an arm around Harry's shoulder. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Narcissa go and see if he's dead!" Voldemort snapped once he stood up.

It seemed Voldemort had fallen and passed out the same time Harry had been struck with the killing curse.

Harry could hear the half giant Hagrid and Katherine's cries. He was fearful of what would happen when they knew he was alive. Especially when long blonde hair fell in his face covering it completely. He felt long nails on his chest.

"Don't move," she whispered in his ear.

She looked up and nodded, "He's dead my lord!"

Katherine sobbed louder as Voldemort laughed.

"Excellent. You Hagrid. You'll carry him so everyone can see him. Yaxley you make sure Katherine is floating by them on that pole. We'll have a sacrificial burning to celebrate," Voldemort smirked.

The group cheered as they unchained the two to the trees and did as requested strapping Katherine to a pole and forcing Hagrid to lift Harry's body.

Harry kept as quite as can be while he felt Hagrid's large tears fall on his face and Katherine's quiet whimpering.

They all approached the gates and Voldemort placed a sonorous charm on his self to get their attention.

"COME AND LOOK. YOUR SAVIOR WAS CAUGHT RUNNING AWAY AND HIS NOW DEAD! COME AND SEE YOUR PRECIOUS HARRY POTTER DEAD AT MY HAND!"

At first Harry thought no one came but then he heard a sound more terrifying than his grandmother's scream. A sound that made him very nearly jump out of Hagrid's arms and show he wasn't dead.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was the scream of Minerva Dumbledore as she fell in her husband's arms sobbing.

"NNOO! My baby!" she screamed.

"Yes dead. He's dead," Voldemort chuckled, "and to celebrate my victory we will sacrifice the Minister!"

Several screams erupted from the group around the castle as Katherine was brought forth hanging on the pole. Yaxley lit his wand and was about to set her a flame when a voice rose above the crowd.

"Stop it! Killing her won't stop us!" Neville shouted stepping forward.

"Maybe not but it will stop those that matter. The rest of you will be easy then," Voldemort laughed.

"No. We'll keep fighting. We're strong and we can fight. We're not going to bow down to you!" Neville shouted.

"No we won't!"

"We'll fight!" Ron and Hermione shouted stepping forward.

"Don't you see Voldemort," Katherine said softly.

Her voice was quiet but everyone was listening and silent so she was heard.

"You can kill my grandson, my sister, me but you can't kill their will to live. You can't kill their desire for freedom. As long as there is still one that wants to fight you can't win."

The Hogwarts ones cheered at her speech.

"Silence! Enough of this! Yaxley set her ablaze! Silence the wench of Merlin!" Voldemort shouted.

Yaxley was about to set the pole on fire when his wand was shot out of his hand from above. He looked up to see several people on brooms swarming around like a bunch of killer bees. They were shooting spells at the death eaters. It was Damien leading the Quidditch players.

"Fire!" Voldemort shouted conjuring a shield for himself.

The students flew around the spells as the ones on the ground mounted another charge. Damien flew around and sliced the ropes that kept Katherine on her pole before hoisting her on his broom.

"Let's get you to Poppy," he said seeing the marks on her back and the blood covering her beautiful face.

"No! Put me down. Harry's alive!" Katherine shouted.

"What do you mean?" Damien shouted.

"Look down there! You don't see him on the ground anymore. He's alive I know it!" Katherine shouted.

Damien looked down and had to admit she was right. He didn't see the boy anywhere.

"All right. Be careful," he sighed handing her wand back to her and setting her on the steps.

Katherine nodded and ran inside the building were the main fighting was. She helped out the students and staff as much as she could shouting spells and curses.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

While all this had been going on little Honoria had woken up scared. She'd slipped out of the Hospital Wing where Poppy, Cora, and Christine had supposed to have been watching her. She toddled down the stairs and corridors past all the debris and and bodies looking for her parents or brother.

The little two year old with the bouncy black girls and large green eyes was wandering through the main entrance with spells whizzing over her head crying for her mother.

Katherine was fighting Rudolphus when her heart nearly stopped dead when she saw her grandbaby. Unfortunately Bellatrix had gotten rid of her adversaries and had seen the child too. A horrid glint was in Bellatrix's eyes as she pointed her wand.

"Honoria!" Katherine shouted as she ran toward the little one.

Albus and Minerva turned horrified eyes around as they saw Katherine snatched up their child as the killing curse was headed straight for them.

"Protego!" a voice shouted as a shield charm shot out of nowhere and deflected the curse.

Katherine looked around and found Harry standing not far off. She cried a few happy tears before she ran up the stairs out of the way. Honoria was screaming in fear as she clung desperately to her grandmother who continued to fire spells.

Bellatrix ran after them and Minerva ran after her.

"Running Aunt Katherine? Now that's not like you," Bellatrix cackled following the woman. Katherine whirled around holding Honoria close.

"Bellatrix this is not right. There's no reason to kill this child," Katherine replied.

"The fact she is Minerva and Albus' is enough," Bellatrix laughed.

"Don't touch my daughter you bitch!" Minerva shouted.

Bellatrix turned around and sneered. "Oh this is perfect I can end three generations together," she laughed.

"You're out numbered and surrounded. How do you propose to do that?" Minerva asked her wand held straight at Bellatrix's heart.

"I'll at least take you down," Bellatrix shouted raising her wand, "Avada…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Katherine shouted as a green light hit Bellatrix in the back.

With a smirk on her face the dark witch fell to the ground.

Minerva stared at the body for a few seconds before running to Katherine and taking the baby in her arms.

"Honoria what were you thinking!?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Mummy!" Honoria cried holding her mother tightly.

"The important thing is she's safe now," Katherine smiled before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground.

"Mother!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's all down to this," Harry said as the sun was rising.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Voldemort laughed.

"Well considering all your minions are dead and all of your Horcurxes are gone," Harry nodded.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he screamed in rage and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expecto Cortego!" Harry shouted as his large deer patronus erupted from his wand and charged into the killing curse as it exploded and rebounded straight into Voldemort's chest.

The Dark Lord was thrown back and moved no more!


	42. Chapter 42

**What happens to Kat? Something some may have seen coming!  
**

_**Chapter 42: Life and Death**_

"There's really no telling when she'll wake up. It's amazing she even lasted as long as she did not to mention she ran through fights and duels fighting herself. There's no telling what all of it's done to her system," the healer explained.

"Thank you," Damien nodded and dismissed the man.

It was nearly a week after the final battle and Katherine had yet to wake. She had been sent to St. Mungo's as soon as the battle was over.

Right now Damien, Minerva, Honoria, Harry, Cronos, Charlie, Molly, and Daniela were there. They had been speaking to the healer about Katherine's condition.

"This is horrible. I mean…" Molly didn't know what to say.

"Molly that's really all that can be said," Cronos sighed as he scratched his beard.

"I've never seen her look so…so fragile," Minerva cried.

She'd been the most emotional about the whole ordeal. She cried every time she saw her mother lying in the bed with the oxygen mask and tubes running all in her arms.

"That's because she never has…I hate to think what she'll be like when she find out who we lost in the battle," Cronos sighed.

The clan had taken severe blows. Not only had they lost Fiona McGonagall but they had also lost several others. Those included Hephaestus McGonagall, Apollo's daughter Nanette McGonagall Jones, May McGonagall and her wife Nancy Mills McGonagall, Ares' eldest son Christopher McGonagall, Bill Lambert, and Harold Grimes.

"I wonder what's going on in her mind right now." Damien sighed as they peered through the glass window into her room.

* * *

_"Katherine, Katherine wake up," Stewart whispered softly in her ear as he held her close in the bed. _

_"Do I have to?" she groaned softly snuggling closer into him. _

_"Yes you do. We have to have a very serious talk," he replied. _

_She sighed and opened her dark green eyes to look into his grey orbs. _

_"Why?" she asked, "Can't I just stay in a coma and let them pull the plug on me?"_

_ "You could. But do you really want to?" Hephaestus asked sitting on the bed by his mother._

_ "You're meant for more Kat. You always were," Fiona added standing be her nephew. _

_"But to wake up means loosing all of you is real," she cried burying her face in her husband's chest._

_ "And to wake up means you can start a new life with Damien," May McGonagall explained._

_ "You should you know. Your life with me was what you were told to do. We always said you were born too early. This century is for you Katherine. It's time you live for the world you were meant to. You're not modern anymore; you're just right now," Stewart replied putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face to look at him._

_"You go back and have fun. When it's all said and done we'll still be waiting for you. But you've got a lot more life to live," Stewart smiled as he kissed her lips and everything went black._

_

* * *

  
_

"I can't believe she survived an attack like that at her age. She should be dead in all aspects," A healer replied as he and his nurse were leaned over the patient taking vitals.

"It's too bad we can't get rid of the scar on her arm to heal. She'll hate having it," the nurse sighed.

"Let's just concentrate on getting the Bloody Hell!" the healer screamed as he jumped back. The nurse did as well screaming loudly.

The screams had several clan members running in the room.

"What? What's happened?" Damien exclaimed.

"Gran!" Harry exclaimed running to her side.

Everyone gasped they saw bright vibrant green eyes staring at everyone.

Harry took the oxygen mask off ignoring the healer's protests and smiled.

"What the bloody hell am I doing in this god forsaken place?" Katherine snapped.

"You're going to be okay?" he laughed hugging her.

She patted his back snorting, "Of course I am. Now someone check me out I'm going home."

"I don't advise that Minister. You need to rest and we need to observe you for a few more days," the healer replied.

"Young man I was a great grand-mother before you were even born. I know more about my limitations and body than you could ever hope to learn. Now I am going to leave and you are going to let me out understood?" she snapped as she sat up and started pulling the tubes and IVs out of her arms.

"I uh…"

"Better listen to her," Apollo laughed.

The healer and nurse quickly left the room to start the paper work.

"I suppose everyone is worried about the Minister?" she asked limping to the closet where she found her robes and a cane.

"Yes," Apollo answered and filled his mother in on everything as she dressed.

"Well come on then let's get going," Katherine sighed taking the cane and strolling to the door.

"Wait Kat," Damien replied shutting the door he got down on his knees and pulling a small black jewelry shop out of his breast pocket.

A collective gasp went around the room as Katherine blinked at him and looked around the room at the other occupants before looking back down at him.

"I've love you since our sixth year. I let Stewart have you first but now I want to have you as my own. You've kept this cold heart beating for years. Please say yes," Damien smiled as he opened the box to reveal a silver band with ivy carved all around the rim and a 5 karat blue diamond in the middle with two small white diamonds on either side.

"I…yes!" she nodded as she took the platinum setting six karat emerald ring and matching wedding band off her left ring finger and switched it to her right.

Damien smiled as he gently slid the new engagement ring over her left finger and kissed it before standing and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Wahoo! We get a step-daddy!" Ares cheered.

"Aren't we to old to call him our step father?" Minerva asked looking at her three brothers.

"Um…no!" the boys shook their heads and clapped Damien on the back.

"Seriously mum you're the only one that acts like an adult," Harry laughed, "lighten up."

"Someone has to be the adult," Minerva replied.

"Okay you can take the job," Damien nodded sweeping Katherine up in his arms bridal style.

"Let's ditch this place. I think I hear Lockhart coming," he smirked.

"Run!" Katherine exclaimed.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Chapter 43: Katherine and Damien's Wedding_**

A month after Voldemort had been destroyed and Katherine had woken from her coma everyone was gathering at McGonagall Estate just outside of Godric's Hollow for Damien and Katherine's wedding.

Damien was downstairs in the library have a drink with the men while Katherine was upstairs with the women. Being as old as the two were there weren't many of their friends still alive but a few were. However Katherine had her daughter and daughter-in-laws to be her bride's maids.

"Mother you look positively breathe taking," Minerva smiled as she adjusted the skirts of her mother's dress.

"Well it's certain to cause a stir. I'm going to flaunt what I got," Katherine laughed, "last time I got married was in 1831 in my mother's dress. Now it's 1997 and I get the dress I always envisioned."

"You were born way to early," Ginny laughed, "you should have been born in like 1930 or 50."

"You're not the first to say that," Katherine laughed as she turned around.

Katherine was absolutely stunning. Her grey/ ebony hair was falling past her shoulders and hung in large curls. She had half of it pulled back with a few pins and ivy was woven into the curls. A small silver tiara was sitting on top of her head.

Her dress was a light cream color with an intricate rose design woven into the skirts. From her hip down in flared out behind her. The torso of the gown was off the shoulder and corset style with a ribbon that went all the way down to her hip. It was fitted and molded just for her body. You could see the dark mark scar on her left upper arm but it did not seem to bother her.

In her hands she held a bouquet of brilliant red roses.

The brides' maids' dress were halter style that went to their knees and were a brilliant green color. They were holding lily bouquets with their hair half pulled back and in curls as well.

Honoria was standing by her mother dressed in a cute green and cream colored princess dress holding her basket of roses and lilies.

"Are we ready?" Christine asked.

"Yes we are," Katherine nodded as they left the room.

"I'm not one for commitment men…I think that's why I didn't ask Kat for her hand all those years ago. But it turned out to be a good thing. If she hadn't married Stewart she would have had all of her great kids," Damien sighed as he turned from the window and smiled at Ares, Apollo, and Cronos.

"All shucks I'm blushing," Ares teased.

"You lot definitely have a good sense of humor. Kat and Stew obviously did something right," Damien laughed.

"Well let's go get Ma hitched to another pure-blood!" Cronos exclaimed stretching.

The men exited the library laughing. Sebastian Snape followed them carrying the rings on the little silk pillow.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The wedding march started and the congregation stood as Katherine stood at the back with her arm wrapped around Apollo's.

"This is weird walking my mother down the aisle," he whispered as they smiled at everyone.

"Well sit down and I'll get Albus to do it," Katherine hissed.

"And spoil my moment!? I don't think so," he said as they started down.

Minerva and her sister-in-laws smirked as they saw the many men stare at Katherine as they walked down the aisle.

Of course one man didn't. Minerva smiled and winked at Albus as she held Honoria's hand. Albus winked back at her as he stood by Harry at the front.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the vicar asked.

"We do!" Minerva and the boys chorused.

There was a mixture of chuckling and laughter and Katherine rolled her eyes as Apollo handed her off to Damien.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. I am told the couple wishes to deliver their own vows so Mr. Black if you will…" the bald preacher smiled.

"Katy I've know you for years. I left after you married Stewart because I didn't feel it my place to interfere in family affairs. Well I'm back and I swear on our ancestors Merlin and Morgana that our love is strong and true and I would rather die a horrible torture filled death than leave you again. You are the light of my heart and this world. You mean more than you ever know and it puts me on cloud nine to know you want to marry me," he smiled.

Katherine gripped his hands tightly forcing her tears back as she looked into his onyx eyes.

"You were my first love and you will be my last. I loved Stewart dearly but he is my past. You are my future Damien and I pray that we have many happy years together listening to the pitter patter of my grandchildren's feet driving the thumping of their parents insane," she smiled.

There was some laughter at her ending words but everyone found them to be just Katherine.

"I don't think there is anything left to say," the vicar replied, "May we have the rings?"

Sebastian stepped forward and gave a small smile to his grandmother as they each took a ring.

"Now say with this ring I thee wed," the vicar instructed.

"With this ring I thee wed," Damien smiled slipping the silver band over her finger.

Katherine looked down at it and the engagement ring and smiled. On her other hand sat her other engagement and wedding rings. She didn't take them off and she wouldn't take these off.

"And you as well Ms. McGonagall," the vicar nodded.

"With this ring I thee wed," Katherine smiled slipping the silver band over his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride.

"Finally!" Damien exclaimed initiating a very heated and passionate kiss.

The congregation laughed and cheered for the couple; but after a few seconds they silence and just stared.

"Are they going to come up for air?" Robert Mulchay asked aloud.

"Don't think so. I time Ma and Da once…seriously it was like five minutes. Harris women are well known for having a good set of lungs," Ares laughed.

"Wow look at Gran go," Harry blinked.

He turned to Albus and whispered, "Can mum do that?"

It's a good thing Albus had a beard to camouflage his red cheeks.

"I uh…," Albus coughed nervously, "I'll discuss that when your older son."

When Katherine and Damien finally came up for air it was to complete and utter silence. They turned an inquiring eye to the audience and slowly people started to stand and clap till everyone was cheering loudly for the newly weds.

"It is certainly my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Damien Cygnus Black!" the vicar smiled.

The cheering got even louder and only silenced when Katherine put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

"Thank you friends and family! We're very glad to have you all here and hope you will stay for food, fun, dancing, and…."

"Karaoke!" Damien shouted as the alter turned into a stage and several table and a large dance floor appeared on the grounds.

Katherine smiled and ripped off her long skirt revealing a cute short skirt perfect for dancing and kicking ones heels up!

* * *

The reception was full of fun and laughter as everyone had a grand time. When people weren't singing Severus was the DJ and played most salsa tunes and ABBA songs. Which everyone found out were Katherine's favorite songs to dance to so no one really complained.

When 'Voulez Vous' came on Damien said it was his and Katherine's official song and the couple led everyone in a choreographed dance to it.

After that Damien was pulled in every direction by his new granddaughters and was forced to abandon his wife. Katherine didn't really mine and tiredly sat down with a glass of champagne by Minerva.

"Where's Albus?" she asked sipping her drink.

"There," Minerva answered pointing to a spot on the dance floor where they saw Albus dancing around with Honoria in his arms.

"Aw he's such a cute daddy," Katherine cooed, "Honoria is going to be spoiled rotten."

"Uh-huh," Minerva said distractedly.

Katherine turned and observed the far away look in her child's eyes as she was dreamily watching Harry and Ginny dance together.

Gently Katherine put her hand over Minerva's stomach and it glowed softly.

"When are you going to tell him?" Katherine asked.

"Tell who what?" Minerva asked snapping out of her day dream and looking at her mother.

Katherine nodded down and Minerva gasped when she looked and saw her mother's hand softly glowing.

"I-I didn't even suspect!" Minerva gasped.

"Hey my magic does not lie Kitten. You seem to be certain to have your army Albus wants. Its twins," Katherine grinned.

Minerva's eyes widened as she put her hand over her mother's and the glowing stopped.

"But…can I have them after Honoria's fiasco birth?" Minerva asked.

"Surely. Magic is so much better than muggle devices in some aspects. I like to say my surgery is not going to keep you from giving birth and having more children. And I say if you and Albus want and army then go for it!" Katherine smiled kissing her daughter's cheek.


	44. Chapter 44

**It's been a great ride and I hope you all have enjoyed it! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and adored!**

**Sadly this tell comes to an end today! (sighs)**

**But do not fret my loves In a few days I will have another story up staring the talented Katherine McGonagall! It shall be called Kat and The Dumbledores!! **

**Kat and the Dumbledores Pre-Summary:** _Damien and Katherine have been happily married for sixteen years. For the next six weeks they're going on a world wind vacation to Italy during Carnival with Minerva, Albus, and thier children...uh-oh!_

_Look for it soon!_

_**Chapter 44: Honeymoon**_

They flopped down onto the extra large bed in the hotel suite sighing tiredly.

"I never thought we'd leave. You have a lot of loyal subjects," Damien teased.

"Oh shut up," she quipped slapping his chest.

"Ouch watch the goods baby," Damien chuckled pulling her on top of him.

"I have a question and you need to be serious for a moment," Katherine replied.

"Okay shoot," he nodded.

"Suppose I was still old enough to get pregnant. What would you do if I did?" she asked."

"Have a heart attack I suppose…and then wrangle your sons into helping me make a nursery," he replied.

She nodded and kissed him sweetly.

When she pulled back he searched her green eyes and asked, "Are you telling me that you can still get pregnant? I thought you couldn't after you turned 128."

"Morgana was a 185 when she had Dominic. Some how I don't think anyone truly knows when I woman stops having children. Officially it's when she goes through menopause. For most muggles that happens at about 45. But there have been some cases of women in their fifties and so having children. The same is said for witches. A witch usually has menopause at 125. However Harris women have been known to get pregnant very late in life," Katherine explained as if talking to a patient.

"Now you tell me?" he shook his head, "how many people know this?"

"A handful because it almost never happens anymore. Morgana was the last one and she was never recorded. I only know how old she was because she's my great-great-great-great-great grandmother," Katherine answered.

"And you're informing me because you have yet to have menopause?" he said.

She nodded smirking, "I'm the first in nearly ten centuries."

"Oh wonderful," he rolled his eyes and caught her lips in a searing kiss and flipped them so he was on top of her.

"Well Mrs. Black…let's have some fun," he grinned wickedly, "Consequences be damned!"

Katherine giggled before he silenced her again with a searing and passionate kiss as their tongues waged a battle for dominance.

* * *

Katherine woke up the next morning and stretched rather cat like as she gave a contented sigh. It was then a large and strong arm wrapped around her small frame and pulled her closer kissing her neck and nipping at her ear.

Katherine giggled and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"You were absolutely amazing. I always knew there was a minx behind the little cat exterior," Damien whispered in her ear.

"I could same something along the same lines," Katherine laughed as she pulled away from his grasp and got up pulling the sheet with her.

Damien still had the comforter around him as he propped himself up on his elbow and frowned at her.

"What are you getting up for?" he asked.

"Well I'm not staying in bed for a month. I'm going to see Spain!" she exclaimed disappearing into the bathroom with some clothes.

Damien laid back on the bed laughing as he heard her climb into the shower and sing.

* * *

Harry was lying on the floor in the sitting room of 114 Norton Street in Godric's Hollow where he lived. On his chest was his three year old sister sleeping curled up with a small stuffed tabby cat.

"Doesn't that hurt? I mean isn't she heavy?" Ron asked as he and Hermione were curled up together on the sofa.

Ginny was on the floor playing with Harry' hair.

"Actually she's very light. She only sleeps like this when mum's not home," Harry explained.

"Where is the professor Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She and dad left for a doctor's appointment. She was feeling light head and her blood pressure was kind of low so dad took her since Gran's still on her honeymoon," Harry explained.

Just then Albus entered the house and passed by the door way without so much as a hello as he headed upstairs. Harry got up as quickly as he could carrying Honoria with him as he hurried up the stairs. He found his father packing some of his mother's things in a bag a worried expression on his face.

"Dad what's going on?" Harry asked.

"They're keeping her over night. The baby seems to be in distress," Albus explained quickly, "Are you alright with Nori or do you want me to call one of your cousins?"

"No you go we'll be fine," Harry said rubbing the child's back as she still slept.

"All right. I floo when I can," Albus nodded kissing Harry's and Honoria's head before dashing back out of the house.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Two weeks later Katherine and Damien were having a quiet romantic dinner in their hotel room when the phone rang.

"Shouldn't have picked a muggle hotel," Damien sighed shaking his head as he got up to answer the phone, "Yo Black Happy Shack?"

Katherine snorted and continued eating her salad.

"What? …..wait calm down calm down…okay all right hold on," Damien answered, "Katherine its Harry. He sounds freaked out."

Katherine jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Harry baby what is it?" Katherine asked. A pause.

"Where's your father?" Another pause.

"All right calm down. Put a cool cloth on her head and get Honoria out of the room. I'll be there as soon as I can." Katherine instructed and slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong with the Kitten?" Damien asked zipping up the bags and shrinking them.

He'd been packing while listening to the conversation.

"I'm thinking Dragon Fever," Katherine replied as they grabbed the port-key and vanished.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry had just put another cold rag on his mother's burning up head when the door bell rang.

"Please be Gran," Harry exclaimed rushing to the door.

He was most relieved to see his grandmother and step-grandfather standing in the door way.

"How's the fever?" Katherine asked as she and Damien entered the house rushing upstairs.

"The thermometer said 105," Harry replied racing after them.

They entered the master bedroom and found Minerva writhing underneath the sheets her head incredibly hot to the touch and large burn marks on her arms.

"Did you touch her?" Katherine asked drawing a black liquid out of a vial with a needle and sticking it in Minerva's arm.

Minerva cried out as another burn mark appeared but calmed down slightly and slept easier as the potion took effect.

"Y-yes," Harry nodded.

"It's okay Harry. The burns will heal. We need to cool her down though before we loose the baby," Katherine explained.

Harry nodded and watched as his grandmother transfigured the bed into a large ice water bath.

Damien kept Minerva's head up and the rag on her brow as Harry assisted his grandmother with her many potions.

* * *

It took four days but Minerva's fever broke and the burns healed. Katherine deemed the twins made it through the fever and appeared to be completely healthy.

She and Damien stayed with the Dumbledores for another week before they moved into a pleasant little house at the end of Norton Street at Number 120.

From there the children could visit any time day or night and at least one of them was always home.

Damien continued to be Katherine's executioner and bodyguard and Katherine was labeled by Witch Weekly as the best looking and most intelligent Minister England's had since Minister Roland Morkin!

Albus got his little army over the years; though he never could get them to turn on their grandmother.

Harry had a happy healthy life and went on to being the top auror with a beautiful family .........and it all started with a moving truck and silver station wagon!

**The End!!!!**


End file.
